Maxhelm
by maxagor
Summary: erlebe die geschichte des ringkriegs aus der perspektive maxhelms, eines jungen rohirim.


Maxhelm

I do not own lord of the rings

Maxhelm roch den Rauch in der Luft und spürte die Hitze des Feuers auf seiner Haut. Er wusste, dass nur noch er übrig war, alle anderen Bewohner des Dorfes, seine Familie, seine Freunde waren tot. Das Dorf brannte, auch der Stall in dem die Pferde seiner Familie standen, auch seine treuer Hengst Helm. Maxhelm war den Uruks und den Dunländern, welche das Dorf angegriffen hatten vorübergehend entkommen, da ihm sein Vater die Zeit für die Flucht mit seinem eigenen Leben erkaufte. „Du musst entkommen und dem König in Edoras mitteilen was hier geschehen ist. Dass ist nicht nur ein kleiner Überfall. Die Dunländer haben noch nie mit den Kreaturen der Finsternis paktiert. Das könnte das Ende Rohans bedeuten! Und jetzt lauf in den Stall, nimm Helm und fliehe! Ach und nimm den Speer der Familie. Ich will nicht dass er den Bestien in die Klauen fällt!" Das waren die letzten Worte die Maxhelm von seinem Vater je hören sollte. Diese Worte klangen noch immer in seinem Kopf nach, als Helms panisches Wiehern ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss, dass Feuer war zu viel für ein Pferd, selbst für einen ausgebildeten Kampfhengst. Maxhelm legte dem armen Tier den Sattel auf den Rücken und schnallte den Sattelgurt fest. Dann legte er dem Pferd das Zaumzeug an und schwang sich in den Sattel, den Speer in der Hand. Er trat Helm die Fersen in die Seiten und galoppierte auf den Ausgang des Stalls zu. Kaum war Maxhelm im freien hörte er auch schon die Rufe der Dunländer und das Gebrüll der Uruks. Sie hatten sich im ganzen Dorf verteilt um nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Einige Pfeile sausten in seine Richtung, doch keiner traf ihn. Einer der Dunländer rannte auf ihn zu und ohne zu überlegen rammte Maxhelm ihm den Speer in den Magen und drehte sich leicht im Sattel um den Speer wieder frei zu bekommen. Jahre der Übung hatten eingesetzt und alle Furcht, die er empfunden hatte, ausgelöscht. Auf seinem Weg aus dem Dorf tötete Maxhelm zwei weitere Dunländer und vier Uruks. Dann kurz bevor er das Tor der Palisade erreicht sprang ein weiterer Uruk aus einem Hauseingang. Er führte eine lange Pike und auf seinem Brustharnisch war ein eigenartiges Zeichen. Dort war nicht etwa das rote Auge dass die Diener des Dunklen Herrschers führten sondern eine weiße Hand. Maxhelm hatte von so einem Zeichen bei den Bestien noch nie gehört. Doch dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Spitze der Pike abgelenkt. Mit entsetzen erkannte er, dass sie genau auf seine Mitte zielte. Maxhelm lehnte sich im Sattel so weit wie möglich nach links. Seine Augen weiteten sich als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht ausweichen konnte.

Maxhelm erwachte mit einem Schrei. Er wusste nicht wo er war, und im ersten Moment glaubte er nur einen schlechten Traum gehabt zu haben, doch sah der Raum in dem er lag nicht wie seine Kammer aus, auch fühlte sie dass auf dem er lag nicht wie sein Strohsack an. Als er sich aufsetzte fuhr ein brennender Schmerz durch seine rechte Seite. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder: Die auf seine Mitte zielende Pike, das panische nach links Lehnen im Sattel, der Schmerz in der rechten Seite als die Klinge durch sein Lederkoller drang und sein Fleisch aufschlitzte. Er erinnerte sich auch wieder an die Fratze des Uruks als er ihm den Speer durch den Hals trieb. Danach war alles von Schmerzen verschleiert. Maxhelm wusste noch das er einige Tage in Richtung Osten auf Edoras zuritt und dass er am Morgen des dritten Tages endlich das goldenen Blitzen des Daches von Meduseld sah und dann umfing in Dunkelheit.

Er wunderte sich gerade wo er wohl sein möge als die Tür zu dem Raum, in dem er lag, geöffnet wurde, und er sich kurz fragte ob er nicht doch gestorben sei. Denn durch die Tür war soeben ein Wesen getreten, das zu schön war um in der Welt der Lebenden zu weilen. Es war eine Frau, etwa zwei bis drei Jahre jünger als Maxhelm selbst, ungefähr einen Kopf kleiner als er selbst (womit sie immer noch sehr groß war, den Maxhelm überragte die meisten Männer der Rohirim um eine Haupteslänge, die Frauen normalerweise eher um zwei Haupteslängen), und er konnte sich der Erkenntnis nicht erwehren sehr fraulich gewachsen. Dann fiel Maxhelms Blick auf das von goldblondem Haar eingerahmten Gesicht der Frau: Es war schmal und ernst doch in ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen lag eine Lebendigkeit und ein Mutwille die ihresgleichen suchten. Auf einmal war ihm sehr unwohl, denn er war sich seines Aussehens in diesem Moment sehr bewusst: Bis auf eine Hose nackt, verdreckt vom Kampf und der Reise nach Edoras, das dunkelbraune Haar verfilzt und dazu die, inzwischen versorgte, Wunde an seiner rechten Seite.

„Ah! Ich sehe Ihr seid aufgewacht! Das ist sehr gut, der Heiler meinte je schneller Ihr aufwacht desto besser." Sogar ihre Stimme war schöner als alles was er je gehört hatte.

Maxhelm wollte etwas sagen, aber als er den Mund aufmachte kam nur ein Krächzen hervor, gefolgt von einem anhaltenden Husten.

Die Frau war an sofort an seiner Seite und reichte ihm einen Krug Wasser den Maxhelm mit einem dankbaren Nicken entgegen nahm. Als er den Krug aus ihrer schmalen Hand nahm berührten sich ihre Finger für den Bruchteil eines Herzschlags, doch Maxhelm kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, eine wundervolle Ewigkeit die wohlige Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte.

Er trank mehrere tiefe Schlucke Wasser ehe er den Krug absetzte und endlich sprechen konnte „ Habt dank Herrin! Darf ich fragen wo ich bin? Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann ist der Anblick der Meduseld am Horizont." „Nun Ihr seid in Edoras, in der Goldenen Halle. Eine der Patrouillen fand Euch bewusstlos einige Meilen vor der Stadt. Sie brachten Euch hierher und da es den Anschein hatte Ihr kämt aus einem Kampf entschied der König, dass Ihr von seinen eigenen Heilern gepflegt werdet damit Ihr ihm berichten könnt was geschehen ist" sagte sie. Maxhelm nickte zu ihrer Antwort, und auf einmal war ihm nach weinen zu mute als ihm klar wurde was er alles verloren hatte. Während des Kampfes hatte er keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, auf dem Ritt nach Edoras war nur halb bei Bewusstsein aber jetzt in der Ruhe von Edoras traf in der Verlust wesentlich härter als ihn die Pike getroffen hatte.

Die Frau schien zu spüren was in ihm vorging und legte ihm ihre schmale Hand auf eine Schulter und erneut schickte die Berührung Schauer Maxhelms Rücken hinab. Er blickte sie dankbar an, froh über die tröstende Geste. Nach einigen Augenblicken sprach sie wieder „Fühlt Ihr Euch wohl genug um zum König zu gehen wenn ihr gestützt werdet? Er hat verfügt, dass Ihr sofort zu ihm gebracht werdet wenn ihr aufwacht." Daraufhin schwang Maxhelm seine Beine über den Rand des Bettes und sagte „Dann will ich ihn nicht warten lassen, allerdings würde ich es vorziehen wenn ich angemessene Kleidung hätte" Er blickt an sich hinab. Sie lächelte und antwortete „Ich fürchte sowohl Euer Hemd als auch Euer Koller haben die Behandlung nicht überstanden aber ich könnte euch einen Umhang besorgen und Eure Stiefel stehen neben der Tür." Maxhelm lächelte sie an und sagte „Habt dank Herrin für Euer Angebot, dass ich dankend annehme." Sie drehte sich um, um aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, als sie bereits an der Tür war fielen Maxhelm seine Manieren wieder ein und fragte „Verzeiht Herrin doch ich vergaß ganz nach Eurem Namen zu fragen" Sie wandte sich halb um und lächelte ihn an „Mein Name ist Mearwyn und wie lautet Euer Name mein Herr" Er stand nun vollends auf und verbeugte sich vor ihr und antwortete „Mein Name ist Maxhelm, Herrin. Ich wollte euch auch für Eure Fürsorge bedanken."

Mearwyn lächelte ihm noch einmal zu, neigte leicht das Haupt und verließ den Raum um den Umhang zu holen.

Maxhelm ging ebenfalls zur Tür und bückte sich nach seinen Stiefeln die er gesehen hatte nachdem Mearwyn ihn darauf auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Als er sich bückte sendete die Wunde heiße Wellen des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper aber er unterdrückte einen Aufschrei und stieß stattdessen nur ein langgezogenes Zischen aus. Er entschied sich bis zu Mearwyns Rückkehr ein wenig herumzugehen um sicher zugehen wie es um seine Bewegungsmöglichkeiten bestellt war. Er fand heraus, dass er relativ schmerzlos gehen konnte, wenn er nur seien Oberkörper so wenig wie möglich bewegte.

Als er gerade versuchte seinen rechten Arm zu strecken und dabei erneut einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken musste kam Mearwyn zurück. Sobald sie sah was er tat und den Schmerzenslaut hörte war sie an seiner Seite und drückte seinen Arm mit sanfter Gewalt nach unten und sagte „Ihr solltet euch nicht überanstrengen, der Heiler sagte Ihr dürftet Euch mindestens eine Woche lang so wenig wie möglich Bewegen, da sonst die Wunde wieder aufreißen könnte. Und von dieser Woche sind erst drei Tage vergangen." „Drei Tage?" fragte Maxhelm erstaunt. „Welchen Tag haben wir denn?" Mearwyn antwortete „Wir haben den siebzehnten September, kurz vor Mittag, und am vierzehnten wurdet ihr morgens gefunden." Maxhelm war geschockt. _Schon sechs Tage_, dachte er, damit war bereits jede Hoffnung zunichte zumindest Rache an der Horde der Dunländer und Uruks zu nehmen.

Mearwyn sah seinen niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck und entschied sich ihn abzulenken. Sie reicht ihm den grünen Umhang den sie mitgebracht hatte und sagte „Kommt Maxhelm ihr wollt den König doch nicht warten lassen, oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den Umhang um ihn sich überzuwerfen. Als Maxhelm dies versuchte überlief ihn erneut ein siedend heißer Schmerz und der Umhang entglitt seinen Fingern. Mearwyn fing das Kleidungsstück auf, trat an Maxhelm heran, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte ihm den Umhang über die Schultern. Sie standen so nah beieinander, dass Maxhelm ihren Geruch einatmen könnte. Sie duftete wie ein warmer Frühlingstag, nach frischem Graß und blühenden Blumen. Ihm stieg die Röte ins Gesicht und er tat einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich. Zum einen tat er dies um sich für die Hilfe zu bedanken, zum anderen hoffte er so sein erröten zu verbergen.

Daraufhin verließen sie das Zimmer wobei Mearwyn immer nah an Maxhelms Seite blieb um ihn falls nötig zu stützen. So gingen sie langsam in Richtung des Thronsaals der Goldenen Halle.

Als Mearwyn ihn in die Halle führte wurde Maxhelm bewusst, dass sie bescheid gegeben haben musste, dass er wach war, denn es waren bereits einige Männer versammelt. Einige waren Mitglieder der königlichen Wache aber Maxhelms Blick wanderte zu den drei Männern, die sich auf dem erhöhten Podest des Throns befanden.

Links neben dem Thron stand ein junger Mann, vielleicht zwei bis drei Jahre älter als Maxhelm selbst. Man sah ihm trotz seiner Jugend an, dass er bereits einiges erlebt hatte und er im Kriegshandwerk erprobt war. Er war hochgewachsen und fast so groß wie Maxhelm.

Rechts neben dem Thron stand ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Mann, der Maxhelm aus irgendeinem Grund alles andere als vertrauenerweckend vorkam.

Auf dem Thron saß der König, Theoden, Thengels Sohn, und sein Aussehen erschreckte Maxhelm bis ins Mark. Er wusste das der König bereits älter war, sogar ein bisschen älter als Maxhelms Vater, der bereits auf die fünfzig zugegangen war, aber der König wirkte als wäre er hundert Jahre alt.

So geschockt war Maxhelm vom Erscheinungsbild des Königs, dass er vollkommen erstarrte. Erst als Mearwyn, der seine Reaktion auf den Zustand des Königs nicht entgangen war, ihm leicht ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß, wurde ihm wieder gewahr wo er war. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und sank auf sein rechtes Knie.

Der König blickte ihn aus trüben Augen an und sagte „Steht auf junger Mann, mit eurer Wunde muss das knien schmerzen, und gerade ich erwarte von keinem körperliche Schmerzen auf sich zu nehmen nur um der Höflichkeit genüge zu tun. Es reicht wenn ihr mir euren Namen sagt"

„Mein Name ist Maxhelm, Herr und Ihr mögt es von mir zwar nicht erwarten aber Ihr seid mein König und verdient jeden Respekt den ich bezeugen kann. Ein wenig Schmerzen kann ich aushalten, mein Herr, dennoch danke ich Euch für Eure freundlichen Worte und auch dafür, dass Ihr euch meiner angenommen habt" erwiderte Maxhelm.

„Nun er weiß auf jeden Fall was sich gehört" sagte der junge Mann mit einem anerkennenden Blick auf Maxhelm.

Der König nickte müde und sprach „Sei es wie es sei. Aber nun steht auf, sonst platzen die Nähte Eurer Wunde auf und die ganze Arbeit der Heiler und die Pflege der guten Mearwyn waren umsonst."

Maxhelm wollte sich daraufhin erheben aber eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes schoss, von der Wunde ausgehend durch seinen Körper. Hätte Mearwyn nicht beherzt zugegriffen wäre er wohl gestürzt. Als sich Maxhelm sich mit ihrer Hilfe aufgerichtet hatte drehte er den Kopf zu ihr um ihr ein dankbares Lächeln zuzuwerfen. Zu seinem erstaunen hatte Mearwyn ein gerötetes Gesicht und vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

_Was ist denn nun geschehen_, dachte er. Aber er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken über diese wunderschöne Frau gerissen als er die Stimme des Königs vernahm „…und nun könntet Ihr uns vielleicht erzählen was euch widerfahren ist."

So begann Maxhelm zu erzählen was geschehen war, wie der Tag ganz normal begonnen hatte und er zur Herde der Familie geritten war um nach ihr zu sehen, wie kurz nachdem er ins Dorf zurückgekehrt war er die ersten Schreie vernommen hatte, wie er aus dem Stall gelaufen war und mit seinem Vater zusammengetroffen war und wie sie zum Dorfplatz gelaufen waren.

„Und dann sah ich sie…." er brach kurz ab um tief einzuatmen „Dunländer und Uruks griffen unser Dorf an." Er unterbrach sich erneut, aber als er fortfahren wollte wurde er unterbrochen.

„Dunländer und _Uruks_ sicher. Ich denke Ihr wart nur verwirrt und verängstigt vom auftauchen der Feinde und habt wohl einige der Dunländer für Bestien gehalten… wo sollten denn im westlichsten Winkel von Rohan Uruks aus Mordor auftauchen?" Es war der kleine Mann gewesen der Maxhelm unterbrochen hatte und aus irgendeinem Grund brach eine Welle der Wut über ihn herein aber er zwang sich nicht die Stimme zu erheben als er sprach „Es waren mit Sicherheit Dunländer _und_ Uruks, mein Herr. Ich will gar nicht leugnen, dass ich verängstigt und verwirrt war aber kein Dunländer oder anderer Mensch von dem ich je gehört hätte hat eine schwarze Haut, gelbe Augen oder Fänge wie ein Tier. Und wenn Ihr mir nicht glauben wollt dann lasst doch meinen Speer bringen, so er bei mir gefunden wurde und noch nicht gereinigt wurde, denn an ihm befindet sich sowohl das rote Blut der Dunländer als auch das Schwarze der Bestien." Maxhelm schwieg einen Moment, ihm schien als wären der junge Mann und so gut wie alle Wachen erfreut zu sehen, dass er dem Schwarzhaarigen widersprochen hatte. Als er einen Seitenblick auf Mearwyn warf sah er auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

„Auf Eure Frage wo denn die Uruks herkommen sollten so sage ich euch ich weiß es nicht aber ich denke nicht, dass sie aus Mordor kamen" sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause. Maxhelm war es als wurde sich der kleine Mann plötzlich winden, auch der junge Mann schien es zu bemerken, denn sein Blick richtete sich auf jenen und wurde finsterer. „Und woher sollten sie Bestien, so es denn welche gewesen sein sollten, gekommen sein, junger _Herr_?" fragte der Mann auf einmal in einem so giftigen Ton, dass es Maxhelm kalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Er antwortete jedoch mit fester Stimme „Wie gesagt das weiß ich nicht aber ich weiß aus den Erzählungen meines Vaters und meines Großvaters, dass die Diener des dunklen Herrschers das Rote Auge als Zeichen tragen, außer wenn sie aus Minas Morgul kommen, dann tragen sie das Zeichen des Mondes," der junge Mann und einige der Wachen nickten, selbst der König neigte leicht den Kopf als Zeichen der Zustimmung, „diese Uruks jedoch trugen keines der beiden Symbole. Auf ihren Rüstungen fand sich nur eine weiße Hand." Jetzt war sich Maxhelm sicher, dass etwas mit dem kleinen Mann nicht stimmte, denn er war noch bleicher geworden als er ohnehin schon war als hätte er etwas erfahren was er schon wusste oder vermutete, und von dem er nicht wollte dass es die Anderen erfuhren. Er sagte jedoch nichts, der Mann schien immerhin ein Vertrauter des Königs zu sein, und wer war er schon einen Vertrauten des Königs irgendetwas zu beschuldigen.

Der König schien nun noch müder zu sein als beim eintreffen von Maxhelm, als er sprach „Das ist bedenkliche Kunde die Ihr uns bringt junger Mann. Höchst bedenklich sogar. Dunländer die sich mit Uruks verbünden die nicht aus dem schwarzen Land zu kommen scheinen. Könnt Ihr vielleicht einen Trupp Männer unter der Führung meines Neffen Éomer, " hier zeigte der König auf den jungen Mann, „zu Eurem Dorf führen?"

Maxhelm straffte die Schultern und sein Mundwinkel zuckte vor Schmerz doch er sagte „Gebt mir nur genug Zeit ein Hemd für mich zu finden und mein Pferd zu satteln und ich führe Eure Männer dorthin"

Er blickte Auf die drei Männer auf dem Podest und glaubte in Eomérs Augen Respekt zu erkennen, in Theodens stand ebenfalls Respekt aber gemischt mit ein wenig Heiterkeit, in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen lag nichts als Missachtung, Hass und erstaunlicherweise auch Furcht.

Hätte er auch einen Blick auf Mearwyn geworfen, dann hätte er in ihren Augen ebenfalls Respekt gesehen aber auch Sorge und vielleicht auch ein anderes Gefühl dass er aber ohnehin nicht hätte benennen können.

„Nein junger Freund. Euer Mut in allen Ehren aber diese Angelegenheit wird warten müssen bis die Heiler Euch für gesund genug halten, dass Ihr den Weg dorthin übersteht ohne erneut in Lebensgefahr zu sein" sagte der König mit einem milden Lächeln. So gerne Maxhelm auch widersprechen wollte so war ihm doch Bewusst, dass er sich wahrscheinlich keinen Tag im Sattel halten konnte und so neigte er nur das Haupt in stillem Einverständnis.

„Und nun solltet Ihr Euch wieder zur Ruhe begeben damit Ihr schnell wieder zu Kräften kommt" sagte der König. Maxhelm nickte und sprach „Habt dank König Theoden" und sank trotz seiner Schmerzen erneut auf dein rechtes Knie. „Nun Lasst schon das Geknie, sogar meine alten Augen sehen, dass es Euch Schmerzen bereitet. Mearwyn geleite ihn zurück in sein Zimmer und sorge dafür dass es ihm an nichts mangelt" sagte Theoden. Mearwyn antwortete sofort, und zwar mit mehr Enthusiasmus als nötig gewesen wäre, was allerdings nur Eomér aufzufallen schien, „Natürlich, mein Herr. Kommt Maxhelm ich helfe Euch" Diesmal versuchter er gar nicht erst ohne Hilfe aufzustehen und war sehr dankbar für ihr Angebot. Auf einmal fühlte er sich gar nicht gut und musste sich von Mearwyn auf dem weg in das Zimmer stützen lassen. Als sie dort ankamen ließ sich Maxhelm auf dem Bett nieder weil es ihn so sehr schwindelte.

„Geht es Euch nicht gut? Braucht Ihr etwas?" fragte Mearwyn besorgt. „Nein mir geht es gut, nur ein wenig schwindelig. Vermutlich brauche ich nur Schlaf" sagte Maxhelm und um sie zu beruhigen zwang er ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen obwohl er sich im Moment am liebsten übergeben hätte. Sie schien nicht ganz überzeugt, schickte sich aber trotzdem an zu gehen. Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ sagte sie noch „Wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht sagt einfach der Wache an der Tür bescheid, sie wird nach mir schicken lassen." „Habt dank, Herrin für Eure Freundlichkeit, " war alles was Maxhelm hervorbrachte bevor er einschlief.

Als Maxhelm wieder erwachte schien es bereits Abend zu sein, denn das Licht, das durch ein Fenster hereindrang, wurde bereits weniger. Diesmal war sein Schlaf traumlos geblieben sehr zu seiner Freude. Er sah sich ein wenig im Zimmer um und bemerkte Mearwyn in einem Sessel in der Ecke des Raumes sitzend. Sie musste wohl zurückgekommen sein während er schlief. Während sie darauf wartete, dass er aufwacht musste sie wohl selbst eingeschlafen sein. Trotz oder vielleicht wegen des Zwielichts fiel Maxhelm wieder ihre Schönheit auf. Er verbrachte eine ganze Stunde damit sie einfach nur anzusehen ohne sie zu wecken. Aber dann erwachte sie von selbst und als ihre grünen Augen sich öffneten beeilte er sich seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Als Mearwyn bemerkte dass er wach war errötete sie leicht und sagte „Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Wie lange seid Ihr denn schon wach?" „Höchstens eine Stunde. Ich wollte Euch nicht wecken Herrin, denn wenn ich den König richtig verstanden habe dann habt ihr in den letzten drei Tagen wenig genug Schlaf gefunden während ihr Euch um mich gekümmert habt" war Maxhelms Antwort. Mearwyn errötete noch mehr. Sie wusste nicht was sie erwidern sollte, ganz abgesehen davon, dass es sie sehr verwirrte in seine graublauen Augen zu sehen. Also beschloss sie das Thema zu ändern „Ich habe Euch ein Hemd und eine neue Hose gebracht das Euch passen dürfte obwohl es nicht leicht war etwas in Edoras zu finden, das Euch passt. Ach ja! Eomér bat mich euch zu fragen ob ihr ihm vielleicht beim Abendmahl Gesellschaft leisten wollt?" sagte Mearwyn. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre" war Maxhelms antwort. Mearwyn erhob sich und zeigte ihm, als er ebenfalls aufgestanden war, die Hose und das Hemd, welche sie ihm besorgt hatte. Sie verließ das Zimmer während er sich ankleidete. Die Hose war kein Problem, aber als er versuchte das Hemd überzuziehen überlief ihn erneut ein heißer Schmerz, und so rief er nach Mearwyn um ihm zu helfen.

Als er fertig angekleidet war führte sie ihn in eine kleine Halle in der Éomer und eine Frau auf sie warteten. Die Frau sah Mearwyn einerseits sehr ähnlich andererseits wahr sie auch vollkommen anders. Sie hatte fast die gleiche Figur wie Maxhelms Führerin und auch ein ähnliches Gesicht aber ihre Ausstrahlung war etwas vollkommen anderes. Sie war irgendwie würdevoller aber wo Mearwyn Wärme verbreitete, da verbreitete diese Frau Kälte. Allerdings Keine böse Kälte sondern eine verzweifelte, wie jemand der bereits viel verloren hat und nun Angst hat den Rest ebenfalls zu verlieren. Aber diese Frau strahlte auch Härte aus ganz ähnlich wie Eomér. Alles in Allem erweckte die Frau Mitleid in Maxhelm.

„Ah da ist ja unser Gast" sagte Eomér. Als Maxhelm vor dem Neffen des Königs auf ein Knie sinken wollte eilte dieser auf ihn zu um ihn davon abzuhalten. „Nein, nein. Kein Grund für einen Kniefall, Freund. Ich habe euch heute als Ehrengast eingeladen" sagte Eomér mit einem Lächeln. Maxhelm neigte den Kopf und sagte „Danke, mein Herr." Daraufhin stellte er seine Begleiterin vor „Dies ist meine Schwester Éowyn, Eowýn dies ist Maxhelm, der junge Krieger den die Patrouille vor drei Tagen fand und der uns von dem Überfall auf sein Dorf berichtet hat _und_ der Schlangenzunge heute auf seinen Platz verwiesen hat." Während der ganzen Vorstellung behielt Eowýn ein regloses Gesicht aber als ihr Bruder die Demütigung des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, der offenbar Schlangenzunge hieß, erleuchtete ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht, wie ein Lichtstrahl der in ein dunkles Zimmer fiel.

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten begannen sie zu essen und sich zu unterhalten. Maxhelm fiel erst während er aß auf was für einen Hunger er hatte, immer hin hatte er seit fast einer Woche nichts mehr gegessen. Die drei Anderen sahen amüsiert mit an wie er alles Erreichbare in sich hineinschlang. Als ihm bewusst wurde dass die Übrigen ihn beobachteten wurde er so rot wie das Banner das hinter Eomér an der Wand hing und sagte „Verzeiht mir mein Benehmen aber ich habe seit sechs Tagen nichts mehr zu mir genommen." Der Neffe des Königs winkte ab und erwiderte „Habt keine Sorge, niemand hier nimmt Euch das übel, ich selbst kenne das zur genüge." „Danke mein Herr, doch das entschuldigt trotzdem nicht, dass ich in Gegenwart der Damen Eowýn und Mearwyn meine Manieren vergaß" entgegnete Maxhelm und neigte das Haupt entschuldigend den Frauen zu, doch diese lächelten ihn nur an, Mearwyn mit einem Funkeln in ihrem Augen wie es schien.

Danach unterhielten sie sich über alles Mögliche und Éowyn wollte alles darüber wissen wie es war gegen die Dunländer und Uruks zu kämpfen.

Schließlich kam eine Frage auf die Maxhelm gewartet hatte und es war Mearwyn die sie stellte „Verzeiht, mein Herr Maxhelm, doch dürfte ich euch etwas fragen?" Er nickte. „Nun wenn Ihr gestattet Ihr seht nicht wirklich wie ein Mann aus dem Volk der Rohirim aus," sie wurde rot und beeilte sich hinzuzufügen „ich meine ihr seid der größte Mann den ich je sah, ihr seid sogar noch einen halben Kopf größer als Éomer. Und euer braunes Haar ist auch ungewöhnlich." Sie schien zu befürchten ihn beleidigt zu haben denn ihr Gesicht rötete sich noch mehr und sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Doch dann hörte sie ihn lachen und blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Keine Angst Herrin Ihr habt mich nicht beleidigt", sie atmete hörbar aus „ehrlich gesagt habe ich die Frage bereits erwartet, denn jeder der mich kennenlernt stellt sich früher oder später. Also will ich eure Frage beantworten: Meine Urgroßmutter war aus Gondor, mein Urgroßvater lernte sie kennen als er König Fengel, dem Eid getreu, folgte um Gondor im Kampf beizustehen. Er wurde verwundet und in Mundburg gepflegt und so lernte er sie kennen. Damals gab es wohl so viele Verletzte, dass sogar die adeligen Frauen bei ihrer Versorgung helfen mussten. Sie gehörte dem niedrigen Adel an müsst Ihr wissen. Wie dem auch sei sie verliebten sich und als mein Urgroßvater wieder genesen war ging sie mit ihm zurück nach Rohan. Ihre Familie hatte anscheinend etwas dagegen, was aber auch daran liegen mag dass sie als Brautgeschenk einen Speerschaft mitgenommen hat der bereits seit den Tagen des Letzten Bündnisses im Besitz ihrer Familie war. Wie auch immer seit damals schlagen alle ihre Nachfahren eher nach den Gondorianern als nach den Rohirim." Er musste plötzlich lachen und sagte „Obwohl Urgroßmutter immer behauptet hat ihre Nachkommen würden nicht wie Gondorianer aussehen sonder wie Númenórer." Maxhelm bemerkte dass ihn die anderen eigenartig ansahen. „Was ist mit Euch" fragte er. Éomer fand seine Sprache als erster wieder „Ihr habt eure _Ur_-Großmutter gekannt? Wie alt war sie denn als sie starb und wie alt wart ihr?" „Nun es dürfte jetzt fünfzehn Jahre her sein dass sie gestorben ist denn ich war damals sechs und sie, nun ob ihr mir glauben wollt oder nicht sie war hundertfünfzehn." Jetzt waren seine Zuhörer vollkommen geschockt. Éowyn war die Erste die sprach „Nun dann wird sie wohl die Wahrheit über ihre Nachkommen gesagt haben, denn wenn sie wirklich so alt war wie Ihr sagt dann muss das Blut von Númenór noch Stark in ihr gewesen sein."

Danach verlief der restliche Abend ruhig. Aber kurz bevor alle zu Bett gehen wollten stellte Eomér Maxhelm eine Frage „Wisst Ihr bereits was ihr tun werdet nachdem ihr mich und meine Éored zu Eurem Dorf geführt habt?" „Nein, mein Herr." „Nun wie wäre es dann wenn Ihr Euch meiner Éored anschließt? Dass Ihr kämpfen könnt habt Ihr bereits bewiesen und was noch wichtiger ist Ihr Habt auch einen klugen Kopf auf den Schultern. Nun was sagt Ihr?" Maxhelm stand auf und bevor ihn jemand daran hindern konnte war er auf sein rechtes Knie gesunken und sagte „Es wäre mir eine Ehre Euch zu dienen Herr." „Gut dann kommt in zwei Tagen zur königlichen Waffenkammer und wir werden Euch Eure Ausrüstung zusammenstellen. Aber nun solltet ihr zu Bett gehen und zusehen dass ihr gesund werdet." „Ja, mein Herr. Und habt nochmals dank für die Bewirtung. Ich wünsche euch eine geruhsame Nacht Herr, Herrin." Mearwyn begleitete ihn wieder zurück auf sein Zimmer. Unterwegs fragte sie „Sagt Herr Maxhelm, werdet Ihr ebenfalls so alt werden wie Eure Urgroßmutter?" „Nein das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Ihr Sohn, mein Großvater starb im alter von einundachtzig. Ich schätze ich werde nicht älter als alle anderen. Worüber ich auch froh bin" sagte er. „Warum denn dass?" frage Mearwyn. „Ich glaube es wäre zu schmerzhaft so alt zu werden. Meine Urgroßmutter hat ihren Mann, ihren Sohn, Ihre Tochter und einen Enkel zu Grabe getragen, und keiner von ihnen hatte einen vorzeitigen Tod. Ich glaube nicht dass ich das über mich brächte, ich glaube auch nicht dass ich es verkraften würde wenn meine Frau, sollte ich eine finden, vor mir sterben würde" und als er das sagte fiel Mearwyn auf dass er sie mit einem eigenartigen Blick ansah der sie zum erröten brachte. Sie erreichten schweigend sein Zimmer „Habt dank für Eure Führung Herrin. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht" sagte Maxhelm. „Ich wünsche euch ebenfalls eine gute Nacht, mein Herr" antwortete Mearwyn und ging den Gang hinunter und verschwand um eine Ecke.

Maxhelm ging in sein Zimmer, zog das neue Hemd und die neue Hose aus, legte seine alte Hose an und legte sich dann auf sein Bett um zu schlafen.

_Ich glaube ich verliebe mich gerade in _Mearwyn, war sein letzter Gedanke bevor er einschlief. Diesmal träumte er wieder, allerdings waren es gute Träume in denen eine gewisse blonde, grünäugige Frau stets eine wichtige Rolle spielte.

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen für Maxhelm wie in einem Traum, den Großteil seiner Zeit verbrachte Maxhelm in Mearwyns Begleitung, die ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte. In dieser Zeit lernten die beiden so gut wie alles was es über den anderen zu wissen gab. Maxhelm war geschockt zu erfahren, dass Mearwyn von königlichem Blut war, denn ihre Großmutter war eine Schwester Thengels, Theodens Vaters. Er erfuhr auch, dass alle ihre näheren Verwandten bereits gestorben waren, ihre Mutter war bei ihrer Geburt gestorben und ihr Vater war von Dunländern getötet worden als sie gerade erst vier war. Von diesem Tag an war sie in Theodens Hausstand aufgewachsen. Mearwyn sagte ihm auch wie alt sie war, er hatte ganz gut geschätzt, denn sie war in der Tat drei Jahre jünger als er, sie war erst vor wenigen Wochen achtzehn geworden.

In diesen zwei Tagen lernte er auch den Kommandanten der königlichen Wache kennen, einen erprobten Krieger namens Háma und auch seinen Stellvertreter Grimbold.

Als die Zeit kam ging Maxhelm allein zur Waffenkammer, denn Mearwyn musste Éowyn helfen den König zu pflegen, außerdem kannte er sich inzwischen recht gut in der Goldenen Halle aus.

Kaum hatte er die Waffenkammer betreten sah er auch schon Éomer. Auch dieser entdeckte ihn und sagte „Ah Maxhelm. Konntet ihr den wachsamen Augen von Mearwyn entkommen, " den letzten Teil sagte er mit einem wissenden Funkeln in den Augen. Maxhelm konnte ein leichtes erröten nicht verhindern. Trotzdem räusperte er sich und antwortete „Gewissermaßen. Die Herrin Éowyn braucht ihre Hilfe um sich um den König zu kümmern. Wie dem auch sei wir sind doch aus einem bestimmten Grund hier, oder Herr." Éomer verspürte den Drang den jüngeren Mann ein wenig zu quälen aber er beherrschte sich, denn ihm waren die Blicke die sich Maxhelm und Mearwyn zuwarfen nicht entgangen, auch nicht wie sie den anderen beobachteten wenn sie glaubten der Andere würde es sehen, und auch sonst Niemand. Und Éomer würde sich hüten etwas zu tun, was dazu führen könnte, dass der junge Mann sein Interesse für seine Verwandte verlieren oder verheimlichen könnte. Denn obwohl Mearwyn eine lebhafte Person war hatte er sie doch noch nie so glücklich erlebt wie in Maxhelms Gegenwart.

Also drehte er sich um und führte den jungen Mann tiefer in die Waffenkammer. Sie fanden für Maxhelm ein Kettenhemd, das ihm sehr gut passte, dazu einen für die Rohirim typischen Kuppelhelm und einen guten Rundschild.

Maxhelm fühlte sich überwältigt von der Großzügigkeit. Zwar besaßen die meisten der Rohirim ein Kettenhemd, einen Helm und einen guten Schild aber dafür mussten sie lange arbeiten. Also sagte er „Herr wie kann ich meine Schuld bei Euch abtragen, denn das sind großzügige Geschenke die ich durch nichts verdient habe." Aber Éomer sagte nur „Kein Grund sich zu bedanken Maxhelm, denn wenn die Dinge so schlimm werden wie ich befürchte dann werdet Ihr diese Dinge mehr als nötig brauchen und auch mehr als genügend Gelegenheit haben eine Schuld, so denn eine besteht, abtragen zu können. Aber kommt nun mit denn noch fehlt ein Stück Eurer Ausrüstung." Damit führet er den jungen Krieger zu einem Gestell and dem zehn Schwertgehänge befestigt waren. „Nun sucht Euch eines dieser Schwerter aus" sagte Éomer. Nun war Maxhelm vollkommen aus der Fassung. Schwerter waren kostbare Waffen, ein Zeichen von Rang und Erfolg. Beinahe zögernd griff er nach dem ersten Schwert und zog es aus der Scheide. Es war eine schöne Waffe aber irgendwie fühlte es sich in seiner Hand nicht richtig an. Auf diese Wiese verfuhr er mit allen Schwertern bis er zum letzten kam. Dieses war ein wenig anders als die vorherigen. Zum einen war es länger als die Anderen, etwas über zwei Ellen lang, womit es ungefähr eine halbe Elle länger war als die durchschnittlichen Schwerter der Rohirim, aber es schien zu Maxhelm großer Gestalt zu passen, des Weitern war sein Knauf und sein Heft nicht nur mit den typischen Pferdemotiv geschmückt sondern auch mit einem blattlosen Baum. Als Maxhelm es aus der Scheide zog sah er auch, dass es wesentlich feiner damasziert war als die vorigen Schwerter. Éomer, der wohl erkannt hatte, dass Maxhelm seine Wahl getroffen hatte sagte „Eine gute Wahl, mein Freund. Es überrascht mich gar nicht dass Ihr diese Waffe gewählt habt." Maxhelm sah ihn fragend an. „Diese Klinge stammt aus Gondor. Sie wurde für den Hauptmann der königlichen Wache von König Fréawine gefertigt nachdem dieser den Truchsess von Gondor in einer Schlacht das Leben rettete. Sie sollte die Verbundenheit von Rohan und Gondor darstellen. Ich denke es ist nur passend dass nun Ihr, der Ihr aus einer Verbindung von Rohan und Gondor entspringt, dieses Schwert führt."

Maxhelm war überwältigt von der Geschichte der Waffe. Und trotz ihres stolzen Alters von über dreihundert Jahren forderte bereits das leichte Befühlen der Schneide mit seinem Daumen einige Tropfen Blut.

Er steckte das Schwert wieder in die Scheide, verbeugte sich vor Éomer und sagte „Herr ich möchte Euch nochmals danken und schwöre Euch, dass ich Euch immer zu Diensten sein werde." Éomer lächelte nur und trug dann einem der Diener auf Maxhelms Ausrüstung auf sein Zimmer zu bringen.

Plötzlich fiel Maxhelm sein Speer ein und sagte „Mein Herr verzeiht mir die Frage aber dürfte ich wissen was aus meinem Speer geworden ist?" „Ach ihr müsst mir verzeihen, Freund. Den Speer hatte ich ganz vergessen" Er gab einem der anderen Diener einen Wink und dieser kam kurz darauf mit Maxhelms Speer wieder.

Als er die Waffe, die seit fast hundert Jahren im Besitz seiner Familie befand, wieder in seiner Hand hielt, fuhr er beinahe zärtlich über den Schaft. „Dieser Speerschaft sieht irgendwie anders aus. Das ist kein Eschenholz oder?" fragte Éomer. „Nein, mein Herr, das ist der Speerschaft von dem ich Euch erzählt habe, derjenige den meine Urgroßmutter aus Gondor mitbrachte, ich weiß nicht welches Holz das ist, noch wusste es meine Urgroßmutter, aber es ist sehr viel leichter als Eschenholz dabei aber auch sehr viel härter."

Daraufhin wurde der Speer samt allem Anderen auf Maxhelms Zimmer gebracht.

Éomer verabschiedete sich da er nun etwas mit dem König zu bereden hatte und so entschied sich Maxhelm wieder einmal nach seinem Hengst Helm zu sehen.

Als er die Ställe erreichte wurde er freudig von dem Tier begrüßt. Auf einmal verspürte Maxhelm den unbändigen Wunsch zu reiten als ihm bewusst wurde, dass seit er sich erinnern konnte noch nie fünf Tage vergangen waren während deren er nicht einmal auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes gesessen hatte. So macht er sich auf um Sattel und Zaumzeug zu finden. Gerade als er alles beisammen hatte und Helm satteln wollte hörte er hinter seinem Rücken eine Stimme „So, so, wollen wir uns etwa hinaus schleichen und die Anordnungen der Heiler missachten?" fragte die Stimme, von der Maxhelm ohne sich umzudrehen wusste, dass sie Mearwyn gehörte. Maxhelm setzte, als er sich umwandte, eine so unschuldige Miene wie möglich auf und sagte „Es ist nicht so, dass ich die Anweisungen der Heiler unbedingt brechen möchte aber sowohl ich als auch Helm vermissen die Bewegung Herrin. Es tut uns Beiden nicht gut immer eingesperrt zu sein." Innerlich bereitete er sich bereits auf eine gehörige Standpauke von Mearwyn ein. Er hatte in den zweieinhalb Tagen die sie miteinender verbracht hatten auch herausgefunden dass sie immer wenn er etwas tun wollte was seinen Heilungsprozess verlangsamen könnte ihm ordentlich die Leviten las.

Umso erstaunter war Maxhelm als sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein Grinsen ausbreitete und sie sagte „Nun das geht natürliche nicht. Der arme Helm braucht natürlich seinen Auslauf." Als sie dies sagte trat sie an den Hengst heran und strich ihm über die Nüstern. Es erstaunte Maxhelm dass der Hengst Mearwyn dies tun ließ, denn sonst hatte er sich neuen Menschen gegenüber immer eine Zeit lang äußerst reserviert verhalten, aber nicht so bei dieser Frau.

Als sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte sprach sie weiter „Aber weder der gute Helm noch Ihr werdet ohne Begleitung hinaus reiten."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging in die Sattelkammer. Kurz darauf kam sie ebenfalls mit Sattel und Zaumzeug zurück und ging zu ihrer Stute Algwine, die in der Box neben Helm stand. Maxhelm konnte nur lächeln und fuhr damit fort sein Pferd zu satteln.

Als sie damit fertig waren wollte er ihr beim aufsteigen helfen wofür er sich allerdings nur einen abschätzigen Blick einfing bevor Mearwyn aus dem Stand in den Sattel sprang. Maxhelm wollte sich am liebsten in den Hintern beißen, natürlich brauchte sie keine Hilfe beim aufsteigen, wahrscheinlich wurde sie schon in den Sattel gesetzt bevor sie laufen konnte genau wie es bei ihm selbst gewesen war.

Als auch er aufgesessen war ritten sie aus dem Stall hinaus, den Hügel von Edoras hinunter und aus dem Südtor hinaus. Sie verbrachten den ganzen restlichen Tag bis zum Einbruch der Dämmerung außerhalb der Stadtmauern. Sie redeten viel miteinander und lernten sich noch besser kennen.

Weitere zwei Tage zogen ins Land und die Heiler befanden Maxhelm für gesund genug um Éomers Éored zu seinem alten Dorf zu führen. Und so machte er sich daran seine neue Ausrüstung anzulegen. Als erstes kam das Hemd und die Hose, welche Mearwyn für ihn besorgt hatte, dann ein Überwurf aus Leder, der verhindern sollte dass das Kettenhemd scheuert, ebenfalls ein Geschenk Mearwyns, dann das Kettenhemd selbst, dann schnallte er sich sein Schwertgehänge um, setzte sich den Helm auf, zog sich die langen Lederhandschuhe an, ein Geschenk Hámas, und als letztes griff er sich Schild und Speer. So angetan kam sich Maxhelm recht eigenartig vor, er sah zwar aus wie ein Krieger doch fühlte er sich keineswegs als solcher, schließlich hatte er seinen ersten Kampf nur gerade eben überlebt.

Er entschloss sich nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und verließ sein Zimmer in Richtung der Ställe. Als er dort eintraf fand er Helm bereits gesattelt vor und neben ihm stand Mearwyn. Maxhelm war erfreut sie zu sehen, hatte er doch befürchtet Edoras zu verlassen ohne sich von ihr verabschieden zu können.

„Herrin ich bin froh Euch zu sehen. Ich fürchtete bereits auszurücken ohne euch nochmals für Eure Führsorge danken zu können und ohne mich von Euch zu verabschieden" sagte er. „Ich fürchtete ebenfalls Ihr würdet abreisen bevor ich mich von Euch verabschieden könnte. Ich wollte Euch auch bitten gut auf Euch achtzugeben und gesund zurückzukehren" sagte Mearwyn, wobei sie während des letzten Teiles leicht errötete. Auch Maxhelm konnte sich aufgrund ihrer Worte eines Errötens nicht erwehren.

So verbeugte er sich nur verlegen, schwang sich den Schild über den Rücken und stieg in den Sattel. Er hatte trotz dem zusätzlichen Gewichts kaum Probleme damit. Er griff die Zügel mit der linken Hand, da er in der rechten seinen Speer führte. Er nickte Mearwyn noch einmal lächelnd zu und trieb Helm dann aus dem Stall, vor dem Éomer schon auf seinem Pferd Feuerfuß wartete.

„Kommt mein Freund, der Rest der Éored wartet vor den Toren" sagte er. Sie ritten aus Edoras hinaus wo die restlichen Männer auf sie warteten. Maxhelm erregte einiges Aufsehen aufgrund seiner Größe. Éomer stellte ihn den Männern vor „Dies ist Maxhelm, ab heute gehört er z unserer Éored. Er wird uns zu seinem Dorf führen, dass vor etwas über einer Woche von Dunländern und Uruks überfallen worden ist. Vielleicht finden wir noch Spuren, sodass wir die Bewohner rächen können." „Worauf warten wir dann noch, Herr?" kam die Frage von einem der Männer. „Auf nichts Éothain. Also in Kolonne formieren und ausrücken. Maxhelm, an meine linke Seite" sprach Éomer.

Während dem Ritt zum Dorf lernte Maxhelm einige der Männer besser kennen, doch zu keinem entwickelte sich so schnell eine Freundschaft wie zu Éothain. Der Mann war in Éomers Alter und war stets guter Dinge. Er war recht beeindruckt als er zum ersten Mal Maxhelms ganze Geschichte hörte, sagte aber auch dass er wohl noch ein wenig an den Waffen üben sollte, sonst würde es beim nächsten Kampf wohl nicht so glimpflich für ihn ausgehen. Und so begann er Maxhelm jedes Mal wenn das Lager aufgeschlagen war zur Seite und trainierte mit ihm.

Die Untersuchung des Dorfes bracht wenig neues die wenigen erschlagenen Dunländer und Uruks lagen zwischen den niedergemetzelten Dorfbewohnern. Sie begruben was von ihnen übrig war, und die Angreifer verbrannten sie. Gerade als sie die letzten Uruks zum Scheiterhaufen brachten fiel Éothain etwas auf. „Seht dort am Helm, was ist das?" fragte er.

„Das isst eine S-Rune, in weiß gehalten" sagte Maxhelm, der ihm geholfen hatte diesen Uruk zu tragen. Sie riefen Éomer hinzu um ihn von ihrer Entdeckung zu berichten. „Was hat das wohl zu bedeuten?" wunderte er sich. „Nicht schwer zu erraten, S wird für Sauron stehen" meinte Éothain. „Das denke ich nicht. Weiß ist nicht die Farbe des Dunklen Herrschers. Auch denke ich nicht dass er erlauben würde dass sein Name so leichtfertig benutzt wird" entgegnete Maxhelm. „Ich meine unser junger Freund hat recht. Aber wir werden dieses Rätsel nicht hier und jetzt lösen können. Nimm den Helm mit Éothain. Wir werden ihn dem König zeigen" befahl Éomer.

Am Abend als sie das Dorf verlassen hatten und ihr Lager auf geschlagen hatten und Maxhelm und Éothain ihr Training abgeschlossen hatten nahm ihr Anführer de jungen Krieger zu Seite.

„Maxhelm ich möchte etwas mit euch besprechen" sagte Éomer. Éothain verbeugte sich und verließ die beiden. „Worum geht es, mein Herr?" fragte Maxhelm. „Ich wollte Euch etwas fragen: Ist euch etwas aufgefallen während ihr dem König Eure Geschichte erzählt habt?" Maxhelm überlegte einige Augenblicke, auf was Éomer wohl hinaus wollte doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Ihr meint wie dieser Schlangenzunge auf das erwähnen der weißen Hand reagiert hat oder, Herr?" „Ganz genau. Ich wusste dass ich nicht der einzige war dem dies aufgefallen war" sagte Éomer. Er schwieg einen Moment bevor er fortfuhr „Irgendwie wusste er bereits davon und wollte nicht das der König oder Andere davon erfahren. Deshalb wollte er es wahrscheinlich darauf schieben dass Ihr verängstigt und verwirrt wart." Wieder schwieg er einen Moment. „Ich traue Schlangenzunge nicht. Er hat irgendetwas vor, glaube ich. Und was immer es ist, es ist sicherlich nicht im Sinne Rohans." Maxhelm wartete etwas bevor er sagte „Ich hatte einen ähnlichen Eindruck, wollte aber nichts sagen, immerhin ist er der Berater des Königs. Aber da Ihr ebenfalls diese Gefühl habt könnt Ihr denn nichts unternehmen?" „Leider nicht. Der König hört in letzter Zeit auf niemanden mehr als auf Schlangenzunge, die einzige Ausnahme ist sein Sohn Theodret. Er würde sich unserer Meinung höchstwahrscheinlich anschließen, doch leider konnte ich seit über zwei Monaten nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen. Immer wenn ich nach Edoras zurückkehre heißt es er sei gerade aufgebrochen, und er befindet sich stets in der entgegengesetzten Richtung in die ich geschickt werde, sodass ich auch außerhalb von Edoras keine Möglichkeit habe mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Ich glaube dass das auch Schlangenzunges Werk ist." Éomer pausierte wieder kurz. „Wie dem auch sei. Im Moment sind das alles nur Vermutungen, deshalb muss ich Euch bitten dies für Euch zu behalten Maxhelm" „Selbstverständlich, Herr" war Maxhelms Antwort.

Die Zeit verging und es wurde Winter und nur wenige Patrouillen wurden ausgesandt, doch immer waren Éomers und Theodrets Éoreds unter ihnen. Maxhelm verbrachte seine Zeit in Edoras immer in der Goldenen Halle. Da er in Edoras kein Haus besaß und auch keinen Grund sah eines zu bauen bekam er auf Éomers und Mearwyns betreiben hin ein dauerhaftes Zimmer in der Meduseld hergerichtet. Seine Zeit verbrachte er wenn er nicht auf Patrouille war entweder in langen Gesprächen mit Mearwyn oder in Trainingskämpfen mit Éothain oder einem Mitglied der königlichen Wache, das gerade Zeit hatte. Bei diesen Kämpfen begann die Frau, um die sich immer mehr seiner nächtlichen Träume drehten, zuzusehen. Dies entging seinem inzwischen besten Freunden Éothain und Éomer natürlich nicht und die beiden begannen, wann immer sie Edoras verlassen mussten Maxhelm erbarmungslos zu piesacken. Doch keiner von beiden tat dies in einer bösen weise, denn beide gönnten sowohl Maxhelm als auch Mearwyn die Liebe. Es gab dabei nur ein Problem, denn so augenscheinlich die Anziehung zwischen den beiden auch war, so weigerte sich Maxhelm dennoch etwas zu unternehmen, und wann immer Éomer oder Éothain ihn fragten warum er nichts tue antwortete er das Mearwyn nun einmal von königlichem Blut sei und er deshalb sowieso keine echte Chance mit ihr hätte. Und sooft Éomer ihm auch versicherte dass dies nichts zu bedeuten hätte schüttelte Maxhelm doch stets nur den Kopf.

Als der Frühling ins Land kam wurden immer mehr Dörfer in der Westfold von Dunländern angegriffen, allerdings ohne ein Zeichen von Uruks. Maxhelm sammelte in den Frühlingsmonaten des Jahres 3018 eine Menge Kampferfahrung und wurde bald als einer der beste Kämpfer der Éored anerkannt.

Als Éomer seine Männer Mitte Mai auf eine neue Patrouille führte war er Maxhelm gegenüber sehr reserviert was Éothain und Maxhelm sehr verwirrte. Zwei tage später verbrachten sie die Nacht in Helms Klamm und Maxhelm beschloss Éomer in seiner Kammer aufzusuchen und zu fragen was vorgefallen war.

Kaum war er eingetreten als er auch schon sagte „Herr, habe ich etwas getan um Euren Unmut erregt habe?" Éomer antwortete nicht sofort. Wie sollte er dem jungen Mann erklären dass Éowyn ihm unter dem Banner der Verschwiegenheit erzählt hatte dass sich Mearwyn Nacht für Nacht in den Schlaf weinte weil sie so verwirrt war von Maxhelms Verhalten, einerseits war ihr klar dass er etwas für sie fühlte aber andererseits versuchte er nie den nächsten Schritt zu tun. _Es tut mir leid Éowyn, aber ich muss wohl mein Versprechen brechen_, dachte Éomer. „Es tut mir leid mein Freund, aber Éowyn hat mir etwas erzählt was mich sehr verstimmt hat und ihr seid der Grund dafür" sagte er. Maxhelm blickte verwirrt obwohl er tief in sich wusste worum es gehen würde. Éomer atmete tief ein und sagte dann „Mearwyn. Éowyn hat mir erzählt dass sie absolut verzweifelt ist. Sie spürt, genau wie Ihr und jeder der euch beide zusammen sieht, welche Gefühle zwischen euch beiden bestehen. Aber _Ihr_ weigert euch es ihr und euch selbst gegenüber einzugestehen und den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Was ich Euch jetzt sage, sage ich euch als Euer Freund aber auch als Verwandter von Mearwyn: Entweder ihr gesteht ihr euer Gefühle und seht wohin es führt oder Ihr belügt sie und sagt ihr dass ihr nichts für sie empfindet damit sie frei von Euch ist. Antwortet jetzt nicht. Geht schlafen und überdenkt meine Worte gut. Und egal wie Eure Wahl auch ausfallen sollte, Ihr sollt wissen dass es unsere Freundschaft nicht beeinflussen wird. Gute Nacht." Maxhelm nickte lediglich und verließ die Kammer.

Er ging nicht in den Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal in dem die Éored schlief sondern unternahm einen langen Spaziergang über den Klammwall und dachte nach.

Am nächsten Morgen war zwischen Éomer und Maxhelm wieder alles wie früher. Als Éothain fragte was vorgefallen war aber Maxhelm sagte lediglich dass sie alles geklärt hatten. Am Nachmittag dieses Tages sahen sie eine Rauchsäule am Horizont aufsteigen, die viel zu groß und dicht war um von einem einzelnen brennenden Gebäude zu stammen. Sie alle hatten in den vergangenen Monaten viel zu viele dieser Rauchsäulen gesehen und wussten was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Die Dunländer hatten ein weiteres Dorf angegriffen.

Als sie das Dorf erreichten fanden sie die Dorfbewohner tot vor, genau wie sie erwartet und befürchtet hatten. Sie stiegen ab und ließen Éothain und einige andere bei den Pferden zurück und der Rest ging ins in Richtung des Dorfplatzes. Als der Trupp den Platz erreichte brach plötzlich Geschrei los und aus den brennenden Gebäuden stürmten bis an die zähne bewaffnete Dunländer. Éomer schaffte es noch zu rufen „Schildwall!" Es gelang den Rohirim gerade eben ihre Schilde zu verkeilen bevor die ersten Feinde auf sie einstürmten. Der Kampf war kurz aber brutal. Maxhelm hatte seinen dritten Gegner gefällt als sich sein Speer in den Gedärmen des Vierten verfing. Er ließ ihn fahren und zog sein Schwert.

Es waren bereits um die achtzig Dunländer gefallen und der Rest begann sich zurückzuziehen. Deshalb löste sich auch der Schildwall auf denn die Rohirim brannten darauf die Mörder zu stellen. Maxhelm zog gerade sein Schwert aus dem Magen eines Dunländers als er sah wie einer der Feinde mit erhobenem Speer auf Éomer zulief. Éomer war gerade in einen Kampf mit einem besser gerüsteten gefangen und es bestand keine Chance dem Angriff von hinten auszuweichen. So rannte Maxhelm dem Dunländer mit erhobenem Schild entgegen. Der Mann war zwar zwei Köpfe kleiner als Maxhelm aber sicherlich doppelt so breit, und der Schild, der Maxhelm bisher gut gedient hatte, hatte der Gewalt des Speestoßes nichts entgegenzusetzen. Der Speer fuhr hindurch, wie durch Pergament, durchschlug das Kettenhemd und nagelte den Schild an Maxhelms linke Schulter. Der Dunländer grinste ihn mit dreckigen Zähnen an. Das Grinsen wich einem erstaunten, furchtvollen Blick als er sah wie Maxhelm sein Schwert hob und den Speerschaft durchschlug und in der selben Bewegung seine Klinge von unten gegen den Hals seines Feindes führte. Und So starb der Dunländer mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Maxhelm fühlte wie er das Bewusstsein verlor und sein letzter Gedanke war _Mearwyn_.

Als die Dunländer besiegt waren entdeckte Éomer den Bewusstlosen Maxhelm. „Oh nein. Wie konnte das geschehen?" frage er. Einer der Rohirim antwortete „Ich habe es gesehen, Herr. Der Dicke der neben Maxhelm liegt wollte Euch von hinten angreifen, Maxhelm ist ihm entgegengetreten. Sein Schild konnte den Stoß nicht abfangen und wurde ihm an die Schulter geheftet. Was danach geschehen ist fällt mit immer noch schwer zu glauben, Herr. Maxhelm hat den Speerschaft mit seinem Schwert durchtrennt und hat den Dunländer getötet. Erst dann ist er zusammengebrochen."

Éomer war geschockt, wegen ihm lag einer seiner besten Freunde danieder und würde vielleicht sogar sterben? _Nein Maxhelm wird sicher nicht sterben_, sagte er sich und begann Befehle zu erteilen. Maxhelm wurde vor Éothain in den Sattel gesetzt und die Éored begann wie gehetzt nach Osten zu gallopieren, in Richtung Edoras.

Sie erreichten Edoras in einer Rekordzeit von eineinhalb Tagen, aber dieses Tempo forderte seinen Tribut, Männer wie Pferde waren am Rande des Zusammenbruchs. Éomer entließ die Männer um nach Hause zu gehen doch alle begleiteten ihn und Éothain zur Meduseld. Denn Maxhelm war in der ganzen Éored beliebt und hatte jedem von ihnen bereits irgendwie geholfen und sie wollten seine Seite zu dieser Zeit nicht verlassen.

Éomer und Éothain hatten Maxhelm gerade in die Eingangshalle getragen als sie einen Schrei vernahmen. Sie wandten den Kopf gerade rechtzeitig um Mearwyn in Ohnmacht fallen zu sehen.

Maxhelm erwachte, aufgeweckt von den Schmerzen in seiner linken Schulter. Er schlug die Augen auf und musste einige male blinzeln bis er scharf sah. Als er richtig sah erkannte er die Zimmerdecke: Er war in seinem Zimmer in Edoras. Als er sich umsah entdeckte er Éowyn. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl auf der linken Seite seines Bettes.

Als sie sah das er wach war reichte sie ihm einen Krug Wasser den er dankbar annahm. Als er einige Schlucke getrunken hatte sagte er „Habt dank Herrin." Maxhelm ließ seinen Blick weiter durch das Zimmer wandern weil er hoffte Mearwyn zu erblicken aber sie war nicht da. Plötzliche Panik überlief ihn. Hatte sie ihn in der Zeit in der er auf Patrouille war aufgegeben? Nein, das durfte nicht sein, nicht jetzt wo ihm klar geworden war dass sie das Wichtigste für ihn war.

Seine Gedankengänge mussten sich deutlich lesbar auf seiner Miene abgezeichnet haben den Éowyn schenkte ihm eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln und sagte „Keine Sorge Maxhelm, wenn Mearwyn hier sein könnte, wäre sie hier aber sie ist gerade bei den Heilern." Bevor Éowyn auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte versuchte er aufzustehen und sie musste sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn stürzen um ihn aufzuhalten. „Ganz ruhig, mein Freund. Sie ist lediglich in Ohnmacht gefallen als sie gesehen hat wie man Euch in die Halle trug" erklärte Éowyn. Maxhelm hörte auf sich gegen sie zu wehren und atmete hörbar aus. „Ich entnehme Eurer Reaktion dass Ihr euch endlich entschlossen habt ihr zu sagen was Ihr empfindet?" fragte sie. Er nickte und sagte „Ja, nachdem Éomer mir von eurem Gespräch berichtet hat habe ich lange darüber nachgedacht, war aber noch unentschieden." Er Holte tief Luft und fuhr fort „Aber als der Speer in meinen Leib fuhr, und ich dacht dass ich sterbe da war mein einziger Gedanke, dass ich nicht sterben darf, bevor ich nicht wenigstens versuchte sie für mich zu gewinnen" Sie nickte und schenkte ihm ein weiteres lächeln. „Das ist sehr gut" sagte sie und wollte fortfahren, aber sie wurde unterbrochen als die Tür zu Maxhelms Zimmer aufflog als wäre sie von einem Rammbock getroffen worden.

Mearwyn stürzte herein und blickte sich um. Als sie sah dass Maxhelm bei Bewusstsein war traten ihr Tränen in die Augen und warf sich auf ihn. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner gesunden rechten Schulter und weinte haltlos. Maxhelm legte linkisch seinen rechten arm um sie und ließ seine Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken gleiten.

Éowyn verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als sie den Gang hinuntergehen wollte kam ihr Éomer entgegen gelaufen. „Ist Mearwyn hier?" fragte er atemlos „Kaum dass sie aufgewacht war und erfuhr dass Maxhelm noch lebt ist sie aus ihrer Kammer gestürmt." „Ja sie ist gerade in sein Zimmer gerannt als wäre der Dunkle Herrscher persönlich hinter ihr her. Wir sollten die beiden jetzt nicht stören. Ich glaube sie haben einiges zu besprechen" antwortete Éowyn.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen zeigte sich auf Éomers Gesicht und ging in die Halle um dem Rest der Éored zu berichten dass Maxhelm leben würde.

Inzwischen beruhigte sich Mearwyn in Maxhelms Zimmer ein wenig, traute sich aber aus Verlegenheit nicht ihr Gesicht zu heben. So blieben sie eine lange Zeit einfach liegen bis Maxhelm zu sprechen begann „Herrin?" Mearwyn versteifte sich bei der Anrede ein wenig, aber sie nickte in seine Brust um anzuzeigen dass sie zuhörte. „Ich muss Euch etwas sagen, etwas sehr Wichtiges. Und dabei muss ich Euch in die Augen sehen."

Mearwyn setzte sich auf und wollte sogar aufstehen, woran sie aber von Maxhelms Arm gehindert wurde der um ihre Hüfte geschlungen war. Er richtete den Oberkörper auf, so dass er saß. Sie hob überrascht den Blick und sah in seine blaugrauen Augen und erblickte etwas in ihnen, worauf sie seit Monaten gehofft hatte.

Maxhelm räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen „Herrin,…nein Mearwyn, ich bitte dich nichts zu sagen bis ich geendet habe." Sie nickte. „Seit Monaten empfinde ich mehr für die als Freundschaft, aber ich habe mich nicht getraut es dir zu gestehen, denn du bist von königlichem Blut wohingegen ich nur der Sohn eines Pferdezüchters bin, der sich zufällig darauf versteht die Feinde des Königs zu töten. Aber als der Speer mich durchbohrte und ich dachte ich würde sterben, da konnte ich an nichts anderes denken als daran, dass ich sterben würde ohne dir gesagt zu haben was ich fühle, und dass werde ich, jetzt wo ich noch lebe, nicht zulassen." Er holte tief Luft, blickte ihr direkt in die grünen Augen und sagte „Mearwyn ich liebe dich."

Mearwyn bekam keine Luft mehr, die Tränen stiegen ihr erneut in die Augen. Seit Monaten, obwohl eigentlich bereits seit dem ersten Augenblick als sie ihn gesehen hatte, in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie jetzt, hatte sie sich nach diesen Worten aus seinem Mund gesehnt. Sie wollte ihm so gern antworten, aber die Worte entflohen ihr und so entschied sie sich ihm auf andere Art zu antworten.

Maxhelm war nicht wenig überrascht als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals warf und ihre Lippen auf seine presste. Nach dem ersten Augenblick des Schocks küsste er sie zurück. Er drückte sie mit dem rechten Arm näher an sich und zwang auch seinen schmerzenden Linken sich um sie zu schlingen.

Die Minuten vergingen während sie sich küssten. Als das Bedürfnis nach Luft zu groß wurde trennten sie sich von einander, beide mit gleichermaßen geröteten Gesichtern. „Kann ich dieser Antwort entnehmen, dass du ähnlich empfindest?" fragte Maxhelm. „Natürlich liebe ich dich auf, seit Monaten habe ich darauf gewartet dass du es aussprichst" entgegnet Mearwyn und legte den Kopf an seine gesunde Schulter. Wie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung stieg ihm der ihr eigene Geruch in die Nase. Dieser Duft nach frischen Gras und blühenden Blumen, wie ein warmer Frühlingsmorgen.

Er begann abwesend mit seiner rechten Hand über ihr seidiges Haar zu streichen.

Plötzlich brach erneut die Tür auf und Éothain stürmte herein. Er stockte als er die Situation erfasste. Dann grinste er, verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum wieder.

Maxhelm stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus, woraufhin Mearwyn fragend ansah. „In spätesten einer Stunde weiß jeder Mann der Éored bescheid, und morgen Früh jeder Bewohner von Edoras" sagte er. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte Mearwyn. „Es gibt keine schlimmeren Klatschmäuler als Soldaten außer Dienst" antwortete er, woraufhin sie begann zu kichern.

„Wir sollten vielleicht Éomer und Éowyn persönlich bescheid geben, und auch dem König, immerhin gehörst du zur königlichen Familie" sagte er. Sie nickte und stand auf. Maxhelm schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes und stand ebenfalls auf.

Mearwyn half ihm dabei sich anzuziehen, dann verließen sie das Zimmer, wobei Maxhelm seinen rechten Arm über ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, nicht weil er Hilfe brauchte sonder um ihr so nah wie möglich zu sein. Mearwyn legte ihm Gegenzug ihren linken Arm um seine Hüfte.

In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Háma und fragten ihn ob er wüsste wo Éomer und Éowyn seien. Er sagte dass sie beim essen in der kleinen Halle seien. Das neueste Liebespaar von Edoras dankte ihm und ging in die angegebene Richtung davon. Hätte sich einer der beiden umgedreht hätte er das Lächeln auf Hámas Gesicht gesehen.

Als sie die kleine Halle betraten fanden sie das Geschwisterpaar dort vor und zu ihrer Überraschung auch Éothain. Als die drei das Paar bemerkten begannen Éomer und Éothain zu grinsen, dass man glauben mochte ihre Gesichter wären gespalten. Éowyn begnügte sich damit sanft zu lächeln.

Maxhelm und Mearwyn stieg die Röte in die Gesichter. „Kein Grund zu erröten Ihr zwei" sagte Éomer. Maxhelm schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich, mit Mearwyn an seiner Seite, an den Tisch. „Ist zwischen Euch nun alles geklärt?" fragte Éowyn. „Ihrer Position nach zu urteilen als ich sie fand steht nichts mehr zwischen ihnen" sagt Éothain mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Die Antwort auf diesen Ausspruch war ein Brotkanten, den Maxhelm in das Gesicht seines Freundes warf. Daraufhin brach am ganzen Tisch Gelächter aus, angeführt von Éothain selbst.

„Nun etwas vielleicht doch noch," sagte Éomer, als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten „Mearwyn gehört zur königlichen Familie und deshalb muss der König seine Zustimmung zu Eurer Beziehung geben." Maxhelm überlief es siedend heiß. Das war genau das was er befürchtet hatte. Seine Miene musste seinen Gedankengang widergespiegelt haben, denn Mearwyn nahm seine breiten, großen Hände zwischen ihre Schmalen und drückte sie in einer ermutigenden Weise. Als Éomer sah, welche Wirkung seine Worte auf seinen Freund hatten beeilte er sich zu sagen „Kein Grund zur Sorge Ihr Beiden, der König hat keinen Anlass Euch diese Beziehung zu verbieten." Maxhelm nickte schwach.

„Kommt wir gehen zu ihm" sagte Éowyn.

So brachen alle Fünf auf, und marschierten in den Thronsaal. Dort saß Theoden auf seinem Thron, während Schlangenzunge zu seinen Füßen saß.

Als sie ihr Anliegen vorbrachten murmelte der König einige Worte und bedeutete Schlangenzunge weiterzusprechen. Während der König murmelte beobachtete Maxhelm ihn und erschrak, es war mehrere Monate her dass er den König aus der Nähe gesehen hatte und ihm war es als wäre er in dieser Zeit um Jahrzehnte gealtert.

Als Schlangenzunge den Mund aufmachte richtete Maxhelm seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Der König lässt Euch mitteilen, dass er es nicht erlauben kann dass ein Mitglied der königlichen Familie sich mit einem einfachen Bauerntölpel einlässt. Tretet von ihm zurück, bevor ich ihn von den Wachen entfernen lasse." Die letzten Worte waren an Mearwyn gerichtet, die sich weinend in Maxhelms Arme geworfen hatte. Allen Anwesenden war klar dass nicht der König sondern nur Schlangenzunge hier sprach. Maxhelm war während der Ansprache so blass geworden dass es schien sämtliches Blut hätte ihn verlassen. Sein Mund war zu einer harten Linie geworden.

Und doch schaffte er es noch seine rechte Hand wie eine eiserne Klammer um Éothains Arm zu schließen um diesen davon abzuhalten sich auf Schlangenzunge zu stürzen. Sein Freund sah ihn Verständnislos an und Maxhelm schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf und Éothain nickte langsam.

Mit seinem linken Arm schob er die weinende Mearwyn sanft von sich, dann verbeugte er sich vor dem König und stürmte aus dem Thronsaal.

Er eilte in sein Zimmer ergriff sein Schwert und machte sich auf zum Übungsgelände der Meduseld.

Dort fanden ihn zwei Stunden später Éomer und Éothain in einem Übungskampf mit einer der königlichen Wachen, die Dienstfrei hatte. Maxhelm hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen und man sah dass sich die Wunde in seiner Schulter wieder geöffnet haben musste, denn sie sahen wie sich ein dunkelroter Fleck auf den Bandagen ausbreitete. Er schien dies nicht zu bemerken. Er war damit beschäftigt auf die arme Wache einzuprügeln. Er hielt sein Schwert mit beiden Händen und ließ es immer wieder wie einen Schmiedehammer auf den Schild des Mannes niederfahren. Dieser konnte nichts anderes tun als so gut wie möglich auf abstand zu bleiben und sich hinter dem demolierten Holzstück zu verstecken.

„Dieser arme Mann ist nicht Schlangenzunge, Maxhelm" sagte Éomer. Maxhelm hielt nach Luft ringend inne und ließ den Kopf hängen, dann sah er zur Wache und murmelte eine Entschuldigung und wollte gehen doch seine beiden Freunde hielten ihn auf. Die Wache schien zu spüren dass etwas Wichtiges vor sich ging und verschwand.

Maxhelm wollte nichts mehr als es seinem Übungspartner gleichzutun, er konnte das Mitleid seiner Freunde jetzt nicht ertragen. Aber Éomer und Éothain drängten ihn gegen einen Zaun und ließen ihm keinen Platz zur Flucht.

„Was wolltet Ihr hier draußen erreichen mein Freund? Wolltet Ihr so lange trainieren bis Euch der Blutverlust Ohnmächtig werden lässt?" fragte Éomer. _Genau das hatte ich vor_, dachte Maxhelm. „Was sollte ich denn sonst tun?" fragte Maxhelm mit einer Stimme bar jeder Emotion. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht für deine Liebe kämpfen?" sagte Éothain in einem aufgebrachten Tonfall. „Wozu? Solange Schlangenzunge hier ist nützt es nichts und würde Mearwyn und mir nur Schmerz bringen. Besser wir finden uns damit ab" entgegnete der junge Mann. Die Schläge, die beide Männer gegen seinen Magen führten, sah er nicht kommen. Er krümmte sich nur in plötzlichem Schmerz.

„Du bist noch vor keinem Kampf zurückgewichen seit ich dich kenne, und in dieser Zeit waren wir bereits in einigen hoffnungslosen Situationen. Warum gibst du jetzt auf wo es um dein eigenes Glück geht" brüllte Éothain.

„Und was denkst du wie Mearwyn sich fühlt? Du schiebst sie einfach von dir weg und stürmst aus dem Saal. Dieser Anblick hat ihr fast das Herz gebrochen, du hast Glück dass Éowyn ihr erklären konnte warum du so gehandelt hast. Und jetzt verhältst du dich wie der Mann den wir alle kennengelernt haben und gehst zu ihr, bittest um Vergebung und sagst ihr dass ihr einen Weg finden werdet" sagte Éomer.

Maxhelm ließ vor Scham den Kopf hängen. Sie hatten Recht, noch nie war er einem Kampf aus dem Weg gegangen, und in der tat hatte er nicht an Mearwyn gedacht. Am liebsten wäre er vor Scham vergangen. _Nein jetzt ist keine Zeit für Selbstmitleid_, sagte er sich selbst.

Er hob den Kopf und in seinen Augen stand ein entschlossener Ausdruck. Er nickte seinen Freunden dankbar zu und machte sich auf den Weg zur Goldenen Halle.

Als er die Einganshalle erreichte traf er erneut auf Háma. Dieser legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die gesunde Schulter und drückte sie mitfühlend.

Kurz darauf erreichte er Mearwyns Zimmer. Er holte tief Luft und klopfte an. Als die Tür sich öffnete sah er in Éowyns ernstes Gesicht. Als sie ihn sah lächelte sie kurz und schlüpfte an ihm vorbei, stieß ihn ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Mearwyn lag auf dem ihrem Bauch auf dem Bett und hob nicht den Kopf. Erst als er sich auf die Kante des Bettes setzte und sanft ihren Kopf streichelte sah sie ihn an. Als er ihr Gesicht und ihre geröteten Augen sah erschrak er zutiefst, sie musste die ganzen zwei Stunden seit der Audienz beim König geweint haben. „Es scheint dass ich nur dazu tauge dich zum weinen zu bringen Mearwyn" sagte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Sie setzte sich auf, warf sich ihm um den Hals und begann erneut zu weinen.

Er hielt sie und flüsterte ihr so lange beruhigende Worte zu bis sie aufhörte zu weinen. „Wir werden einen Weg finden", sagte er „es ist nicht der König der gegen uns ist sondern Schlangenzunge." Er fühlte wie sie nickte. Dann richtete sie sich etwas auf um ihn zu betrachten. Der entschlossene Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sagte ihr dass alles gut werden würde.

Als sie ihre Hand über sein Herz gleiten ließ bemerkte sie eine warme Flüssigkeit. Dann sah sie dass sein Verband durchgeblutet war. „Was hast du nur getan?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Hm", er sah an sich hinab und entdeckte das Blut. „Oh ich, äh,… war auf dem Übungsplatz um mich abzureagieren" sagte er. Mearwyn verdrehte die Augen stand auf und ging zur Tür um die Wache im Gang zu bitten ihr Verbandsmaterial zu bringen.

Kurze Zeit später hatte sie bekommen wonach sie verlangt hatte und begann Maxhelm erneut zu verbinden.

Die beiden blieben bis zum Abend in Mearwyns Zimmer. Als Maxhelm gehen wollte hielt sie ihn zurück und fragte „Kannst du nicht hierbleiben? Zumindest für heute Nacht?" Maxhelm ließ sich nicht lange bitten und bald lagen sie zusammen auf Mearwyns Bett. Mearwyn lag auf Maxhelms rechter Seite, ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und er hatte seinen Arm beschützend um sie geschlungen. Kurz bevor sie einschliefen murmelte sie beide „Ich liebe dich."

Es war Éowyn die sie am nächsten Morgen weckte. Als beide erwacht waren sagte sie „Maxhelm ihr solltet Euch beeilen, denn mein Bruder wollte etwas mit Euch besprechen" Maxhelm nickte ihr zu, küsste Mearwyn auf die Stirn und eilte in sein Zimmer um sich anzukleiden, denn Gestern hatte er sein Hemd auf dem Übungsplatz vergessen.

Wenig später traf er in Éomers Arbeitszimmer ein. „Ah mein Freund da seid ihr ja. Habt ihr Gestern alles regeln können?" fragte er. Maxhelm nickt und sagte „Ja, mein Herr." Éomer wirkte zufrieden und sprach weiter „Sehr gut, aber deshalb habe ich nicht nach Euch geschickt. Ich muss euch um einen Gefallen bitten. Meine Éored hat neue Befehle erhalten. Wir müssen noch vor dem Mittag ausrücken. Und aufgrund Eurer Wunde könntet ihr uns frühestens ihn einer Woche folgen. Deshalb möchte ich euch bitten ganz in Edoras zu bleiben." Maxhelm holte hörbar Luft und fragte „Wieso, mein Herr?" „Nun Erstens weiß ich nicht wie lange ich fort sein werde, Zweitens könnt ihr uns nicht allein folgen und Drittens macht mir Schlangenzunge zunehmend Sorge. Ich vertraue zwar allen Mitgliedern der königlichen Wache komplett aber ich möchte hier jemanden als Beobachter haben der um meine Befürchtungen weiß, deswegen werdet ihr auch der Wache beitreten" sagte Éomer. Maxhelm war sprachlos. Der königlichen Wache beitreten zu dürfen war eine große Ehre, ging aber auch mit einer großen Verantwortung einher. So konnte er allerdings auch viel öfter mit Mearwyn zusammen sein, auch wenn es einstweilen heimlich geschehen musste.

„Ich werde tun worum ihr mich bittet, Herr. Es ist eine große Ehre der Wache anzugehören, und der Ausdruck auf Schlangenzunges Gesicht dürfte pures Gold wert sein" sagte er lächelnd. Éomer lächelte zurück doch verlor er es schnell wieder. „Da ist noch etwas um das ich Euch bitten muss. Könntet ihr ein wachsames Auge auf Éowyn haben? Schlangenzunge steigt ihr in letzter Zeit nach wie ein Bock" sagte der junge Marschall. Auch Maxhelms Gesicht wurde ernst und er sagte „Auf meine Ehre, Herr, ich werde dafür sorgen das ihr dieser Wurm nicht zu nahe kommt." Éomer nickte dankbar.

Maxhelm begleitete Éomer danach zum Tor um sich von Éothain und den anderen Männern der Éored zu verabschieden. Am Tor traf er auch auf Mearwyn die einen Ausritt unternommen hatte. Als den Männern enthüllt wurde waren sie sehr enttäuscht so ein geschätztes Mitglied der Gruppe zu verlieren aber sie waren auch stolz darauf dass er nun der königlichen Wache angehören sollte. Und so verabschiedeten sie die Männer von Maxhelm, wobei Éothain es sich nicht verkneifen konnte Mearwyn zu sagen „Passt gut auf unseren Númenórer auf, nicht dass ihm etwas geschieht während wir wo anders sind!" „Númenórer?" fragte Mearwyn mit unschuldigem Lächeln, bei dem Maxhelm wusste dass sie diesen Spitznamen benutzen würde um ihn erbarmungslos zu quälen. „Na, so nennen wir ihn seit er uns die Geschichte seiner Familie erzählt hat" erklärte Éothain. Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter als er Maxhelms Blick bemerkte, und dieser Blick versprach nichts außer Pein.

Eine Woche nach dem Abschied von der Éored wurde er für gesund genug befunden um wieder Dienst zu tun. So wurde er zu Háma in die Waffenkammer geführt und erhielt dort eine neue Rüstung, Helm und Schild die seinen Rang als königliche Wache widerspiegelte. Er durfte sein Schwert und seinen Speer, welchen Éomer nach seiner Verwundung mitgenommen hatte, behalten. Die Rüstung bestand aus einem langen stählernen Kettenhemd, welches bis zu den Knien reichte und vom Schritt bis zu den Knien geteilt war damit es nicht beim reiten störte. Zur Rüstung gehörte auch ein mit Stahl verzierter lederner Brustpanzer, der über das Kettenhemd getragen wurde, und dessen Leder grün eingefärbt war. Der Helm war ein Kuppelhelm mit großen Wangenschützern, ledernem Nackenschutz, einer Gesichtsplatte, welche nur die untere Gesichtshälfte frei ließ, und deren schwarze Augenlöcher den Wachen ein recht furchteinflößendes Aussehen verliehen. Am Helm war auch der schwarze Pferdeschweif angebracht. Um die Schultern trug er den grünen Umhang der Wache, mit dem von Goldstickereien verzierten Saum. Zuletzt kam der große Rundschild, ebenfalls grün gefärbt mit dem Springenden weißen Pferd, welches seit den Tagen Eorls, die Schilde der königlichen Wache zierte.

Maxhelm wurde der zweiten von den vier Éoreds der Wache zugeteilt, welche von Grimbold geführt wurde.

Schon bald wünschte sich Maxhelm dass er sich geweigert hätte Éomer den Gefallen zu tun, denn obwohl er die heimliche Zeit mit Mearwyn mehr als genoss, so war es doch zu wenig, da er regulären Wachdienst erledigen musste, und dann noch ein Auge auf Schlangenzunge werfen musste, und auf Éowyn aufpassen musste.

So verging die Zeit und es wurde August. Und in der Mitte des Monats brach plötzlich Betriebsamkeit aus. Es hieß der Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor sei zu Besuch. Maxhelm gehörte zu den Wachen, die an diesem Tag den Thronsaal bewachten worüber er ausnahmsweise froh war, denn in seinen mittlerweilen zweiundzwanzig Jahren hatte er noch keinen Gondorianer gesehen, abgesehen von seiner Urgroßmutter. Als der Mann eintrat fiel Maxhelm sofort auf das dieser fast gleich groß wie er selbst war, vielleicht ein, zwei Fingerbreit kleiner. Er hatte auch ähnlich dunkles Haar wie Maxhelm. Aus dem Gespräch hörte er heraus dass der Mann Boromir hieß und auf dem Weg nach Norden zu einem Weisen der Elben, namens Elrond Halbelb, wollte.

Er verabschiedete sich und Maxhelm dachte er wäre weitergezogen, deshalb war er überrascht als er nach Ende seiner Wachschicht vor die Meduseld trat und dort Éomer und Boromir ins Gespräch vertieft vorfand. Als Éomer Maxhelm erblickte winkte er ihn herbei und sagte „Ah Boromir hier ist jemand den ich Euch gerne vorstellen würde. Dies ist Maxhelm." Maxhelm trat hinzu und nahm den Helm ab, da es an diesem Tag sehr heiß war klebte sein Haar an seinem Kopf. Boromir musterte ihn von oben bis unten ehe er sprach „Ihr seht nicht wie ein Rohirim aus. Seid ihr aus Gondor?" „Nein, mein Herr. Meine Urgroßmutter stammte aus Gondor doch kam sie um der Liebe willen nach Rohan."

Danach sprachen sie noch ein wenig über dieses und jenes ehe Éomer und Boromir gemeinsam davon zogen da Éomers Éored den Gondorianer bis zu den Furten des Isen begleiten würde.

In den nachfolgenden Wochen trafen fast jeden Tag Nachrichten über Überfälle in Edoras ein, und irgendwie schaffte es Schlangenzunge fast immer zu verhindern, dass eine Éored ausrückte um dem nachzugehen, und bald waren es fast ausschließlich Éomer und Theodret die ausrückten.

Mitte September erfuhren sie dann endlich wer das Königreich angriff. Eines Tages kam Gandalf der Graue nach Edoras. Maxhelm hatte ihn noch nie persönlich gesehen aber natürlich hatte er von ihm gehört. Er trat vor den Thron und berichtete wie er mit Müh und Not Saruman dem Weißen entkommen war, dass jener sich mit dem Dunklen Herrscher verbündet hätte und nach Herrschaft strebte. Da ergab plötzlich alles einen erschreckenden Sinn für den jungen Krieger: Die von und nach Westen führenden Spuren, die weiße Hand und die weiße S-Rune.

Doch Schlangenzunge beherrschte den König nun fast vollkommen und brachte ihn dazu Gandalf vor die Tür zu setzten. Er trug ihm auf sich ein Pferd zu suchen und zu verschwinden. Und genau das tat Gandalf auch. Nur suchte er ein Pferd aus, mit dem keiner gerechnet hatte: er wählte Schattenfell, den Fürst er Mearas.

Während es Winter wurde, wurden auch die Überfälle seltener, und Maxhelm verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Mearwyn, da nun Éomer selbst in der Goldenen Halle weilte, musste er weder Schlangenzunge beschatten, noch Éowyn bewachen. Nur verbrachten die beiden so viel Zeit miteinander, dass es anfing aufzufallen. Doch niemand verriet sie. Was aber auch keinen von beiden wunderte, denn Mearwyn wurde wie Éowyn von den Bediensteten und den Wachen verehrt, und auch Maxhelm war bei den Bediensteten beliebt, und die Mitglieder der Wache hatten ihn, ganz wie Éomers Éored mit offenen Armen aufgenommen und keiner von ihnen würde auch nur daran denken ihn an Schlangenzunge zu verraten.

Als das neue Jahr begann, griffen Sarumans Armeen Rohan offen an und am 25. Februar wurde Theodret, Theodens Sohn, Erbe des Throns von Rohan erschlagen, während er die Furten des Isen gegen die Feinde verteidigte.

Am nächsten Tag erhielt man in Edoras eine Botschaft von Éomer, der sich gegenwärtig in der Ostfold aufhielt, dass ein großer Trupp Uruks versuchte Rohan zu durchqueren, wohl mit dem Ziel Isengard. Der König, oder vielmehr Schlangenzunge verbot es Éomer sie zu verfolgen.

Vier Tage später erfuhr Maxhelm, dass sich Éomer den Anweisungen widersetzt hatte, und die Uruks am Saum des Fangornwaldes vernichtet hatte. Maxhelm war wieder einmal zum Wachdienst im Thronsaal eingeteilt und hörte deshalb auch was er noch zu berichten hatte. Auf seinem Weg zurück nach Edoras war er eine seltsame Gruppe gestoßen, einen Menschen, der von sich behauptete ein Nachfahre Elendils zu sein, ein Elb aus dem Düsterwald und ein Zwerg aus dem Norden. Schlangenzunge war ausnahmsweise nicht anwesend, was Maxhelm wunderte, doch dann schlich er durch eine der Seitentüren herein. In der Hand hatte er eine Schriftrolle, und kaum stand er neben Theodens Thron als er auch schon lauthals verlangte, dass man Éomer festnehme, da er sich den Befehlen des Königs widersetzt hatte. Keine der Wachen rührte sich, aber dafür rührte sich der Neffe des Königs, und ging auf Schlangenzunge los. Nun traten doch einige der Wachen in Aktion und hielten Éomer zurück. Jetzt blieb den Wachen keine andere Wahl als ihn in eine Zelle zu stecken. Als Maxhelm Schlangenzunges triumphierendes Lächeln sah vergaß er sich beinah und griff zum Schwert. Und wenn nicht Hámas Hand auf seinem Arm und Éomers warnender Blick gewesen wären hätte er sich wahrscheinlich auf Schlangenzunge gestürzt.

Am nächsten Morgen war der junge Mann zum Wachdienst am Eingangstor zur Meduseld eingeteilt und so war er einer der ersten, der die Neuankömmlinge sah. Da war zum einen Gandalf, von dem man gehört hatte er wäre tot, und die Gruppe von der Éomer berichtet hatte. Háma begrüßte sie und teilte ihnen mit dass sie ihre Waffen hier lassen müssten wenn sie zum König wollten. Vor allem der Mensch und der Zwerg wollten ihre Waffen nicht aus den Augen lassen. Der Mensch war etwas Besonderes. Er war sogar noch einige Fingerbreit größer als Maxhelm, und dieser war jetzt nur allzu bereit zu glauben dass dieser Mann ein Nachfahre Elendils war, denn er strahlte trotz seinem etwas heruntergekommenen Aussehen etwas zutiefst majestätisches aus. Als sich alle von ihren Waffen getrennt hatten, Gandalf behielt seinen Stab, gingen sie in die Halle.

Kurze Zeit später führte Gandalf, plötzlich ganz in Weiß, König Theoden aus der Halle zu einer Bank, von der man ganz Edoras beobachten könnte. Der König schickte die Wachen zum Fuß der Treppe und sprach mit dem Zauberer. Er schien vor ihren Augen jünger zu werden. Háma wurde geschickt Éomer aus seiner Zelle zu holen. Kurz darauf hörte Maxhelm den König nach seinem Schwert verlangen, welches aber von Schlangenzunge verstaut worden war. Und da hörte die junge Wache die Stimme ihres Freundes wie sie dem König ihr Schwert anbot.

Wenige Augenblicke später hörten die Wachen am Fuß der Treppe den Ausruf des Königs:

_Reiter von Rohan, rüstet zum Kampfe!_

_Untaten drohn, Dunkel im Osten!_

_Hengst sei gesattelt, Horn erschalle!_

_Auf, Eorlingas!_

Maxhelm rannte mit den übrigen Wachen die Treppen hinauf und kniete vor dem König nieder, zog sein Schwert, stellte es mit der Spitze auf den Boden und sprach mit den Anderen im Chor „Gebiete uns!"

Im weiteren Gespräch mit Gandalf beschloss der König, etwas worauf alle Mitglieder der Wache gehofft hatten. Der König wollte Sarumans Horden entgegenziehen. Daraufhin gab es für die in Hörweite stehenden Krieger kein halten mehr. Sie alle schlugen ihre Waffen an ihre Schilde und riefen „Der Herr der Mark zieht in den Krieg! Auf, Eorlingas!"

Kurze Zeit später kam Háma mit des Königs Schwert und Schlangenzunge zurück. Und etwas Weiteres geschah worauf viele gehofft hatten: Schlangenzunge wurde verbannt. Er zog von dannen aber nicht ohne vorher Theoden vor die Füße zu spucken, weshalb Maxhelm seinen Helm abnahm um damit Wasser aus einem Brunnen zu schöpfen um die Steine zu reinigen.

Der König lud die vier Reisenden ein mit ihm zu speisen, dann sagte er noch etwas zu Háma und bat Maxhelm ihn auf sein Zimmer zu begleiten.

Als die beiden den Raum Theodens erreichten bat er den jungen Mann mit ihm einzutreten. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihren Rücken geschlossen da wandte sich der König Maxhelm zu und sagte „Ich wollte Euch um Verzeihung bitten." Maxhelm war völlig entgeistert, er wusste nicht wofür sich der König bei ihm entschuldigen müsste. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte öffnete sich die Tür und Mearwyn wurde von Háma hereingeführt. Da wusste Maxhelm worum es ging und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Theoden trat auf Mearwyn zu und nahm ihre Hand, dann schritt er auf Maxhelm zu und legte ihre Hand in seine. „Ihr beide sollt meinen Segen haben. Schon allein deshalb weil niemand sagen kann wer aus der Schlacht zurückkehrt" sagte der König. Maxhelm sank auf ein Knie und sagte mit brüchiger Stimme „Ich danke Euch von ganzem Herzen, mein König." Mearwyn lachte und weinte gleichzeitig. „Nun geht und genießt die wenige Zeit die Euch noch bleibt bevor wir reiten müssen" sagte der König mit einem Lächeln.

Das Paar verließ Arm in Arm das Zimmer Theodens und gingen lachend durch die Gänge und Hallen der Meduseld. Sie gingen in Maxhelms Raum und Mearwyn half ihm dabei seinen Feldbeutel zu packen. Die restliche Zeit verbrachten sie still zusammensitzend, dass Gefühl genießend endlich auch in der Öffentlichkeit ihre Zuneigung zeigen zu können.

Ein Horn ertönte und signalisierte, dass der Aufbruch bevorstand. Mearwyn begleitete Maxhelm zu den Ställen. Dort sattelte er Helm zum ersten Mal seit einigen Wochen, der Hengst tänzelte aufgeregt. Mearwyn trat hinzu und streichelte ihm beruhigend über die Nüstern und flüsterte „Ruhig mein Großer. Du musst mir jetzt versprechen dass du gut auf deinen Herren achtgibst." Der Hengst schnaubte leise wie zur Antwort. Maxhelm lächelte und sagte „Wenn hier jemand auf den anderen achtgeben muss dann bin ich das. Der gute Helm ist es schließlich der dem Feind im gestreckten Galopp entgegen stürmt."

Mearwyn drehte sich um und warf die Arme um seinen Hals und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Versprich mir, dass du zu mir zurückkommst!" „Ich verspreche es dir. Kein Ork, Uruk, Dunländer oder Zauberer kann mich jetzt davon abhalten" war Maxhelms Erwiderung.

Da konnte Mearwyn nicht mehr an sich halten und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sie wurden von einem lauten „Ein Hoch auf die Dame Mearwyn und den Herrn Maxhelm" unterbrochen. Als sie sich dem Ausgang zuwandten stand dort ein grinsender Éothain, und hinter ihm erkannte Maxhelm einige seiner Freunde aus Éomers Éored und aus der Wache, und alle begannen zu applaudieren. Maxhelm grinste plötzlich und drehte sich zu Mearwyn um und küsste sie genau so leidenschaftlich wie sie zuvor ihn geküsst hatte.

Dann schwang er sich in den Sattel, und eine rotgesichtige Mearwyn reichte ihm seinen Schild, den er mit dem Tragriemen über den Sattelknauf hing, dass er sein linkes Bein schützte. Er ergriff seinen an der Wand stehenden Speer, warf Mearwyn einen letzten Blick zu und galoppierte mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Stall.

Er reihte sich in die wartenden Reihen der zweiten Éored der Wache ein. Als jeder an seinem Platz war ritten sie zum Westtor der Stadt an dem sich bereits die restlichen Männer versammelt hatten, alles in allem dürften es über Tausend gewesen sein. Als der König und seine Gäste zu den versammelten Truppen stießen machte er Schattenfell offiziell Gandalf zum Geschenk und erklärte ihn zum Fürsten der Mark. Da warf der Zauberer den grauen Mantel, in dem er angekommen war, und offenbar wieder angelegt hatte, von sich und erstrahlte auf einmal in weißem Licht. Da rief der menschliche Begleiter von Gandalf, der wie Maxhelm inzwischen wusste Aragorn hieß, „Sehet den Weißen Reiter." Und da nahm das ganze Heer den Ruf auf „Unser König und der Weiße Reiter! Auf Eorlingas." Hörner wurden geblasen und Speere an Schilde geschlagen, Pferde bäumten sich auf und wie auf ein geheimes Signal hin stürmte das gesamte Heer gen Westen.

Sie ritten bis zum Einbruch der Nacht und hatten fast ein Drittel des Weges zum Isen hinter sich gebracht. Für alle Männer des Heeres verging die Nacht zu langsam, und an Schlaf war nicht wirklich zu denken. Nachdem Maxhelms Wache vorüber war spazierte er durch das Lager und fand dabei Éothain wach vor. So setzte er sich neben seinen Freund ans Feuer.

„Findest du auch keinen Schlaf?" fragte Maxhelm. „Nein, mein Freund. Heute ist wohl keine gute Nacht zum schlafen" sagte Éothain. „Obwohl du heute Nacht auch ohne den Kriegszug wenig Schlaf gefunden hättest, nicht wahr?" fuhr er mit anzüglichem Grinsen fort. Maxhelm brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis er begriff auf was sein Freund hinauswollte. Und als es ihm aufging, tat er das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam und warf seinen Helm nach Éothain. Dieser wich lachend aus und hob in entschuldigender Geste die Hände und sagte „Verzeih mir, mein Freund. Ich dachte nur es wäre besser für dich an Mearwyn zu denken, als an das was Morgen kommt." „Da magst du recht haben Éothain. Aber die Angst vor dem möglichen Tod Morgen nagt nicht so sehr an mir. Schlimmer ist die Angst vor dem Versagen. Ich würde glücklich in den Tod gehen wenn ich wüsste, dass jene die mir wichtig sind dadurch in Sicherheit sind. Denn was nützt es zu überleben wenn die Schlacht verloren ist, und nichts anderes bleibt als auf das Ende zu warten, das eigene und das der Personen die einem Wichtig sind?" sagte Maxhelm. „Dass sind unnötige Gedanken Maxhelm. Unser Schicksal erwartet uns im Osten nicht im Westen, dort wird die Entscheidung fallen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass wir unter der Führung von Männern wie dem König, dem Herrn Éomer und dem Herrn Gandalf verlieren können" erwiderte Éothain und klopfte Maxhelm auf die Schulter. Dieser antwortete „Du hast Recht. Mit solchen Männern an unserer Spitze können wir nicht versagen. Und das werden wir auch nicht." Maxhelm stand mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf und fuhr fort „Ich werde jetzt gehen und versuchen etwas Ruhe zu finden, du solltest das auch tun, denn Morgen werden wir unsere ganze Kraft brauchen," damit hob er seinen Helm auf und ging zu seinem Schlafplatz.

Beim ersten Licht des neuen Tages erschallten die Hörner und riefen zum Aufbruch. Maxhelm erhob sich munter und erfrischt. Éothain hatte recht gehabt: Über Mearwyn nachzudenken war tatsächlich besser gewesen als sich Sorgen zu machen.

Trotz der frühen Stunde war es drückend schwül, und dies versprach dass es im Laufe des Tages noch zu einem gewaltigen Gewitter kommen würde. Und tatsächlich begannen von Osten her schwarze Wolken aufzuziehen.

Im Laufe des Tages überholten die Wolken das Aufgebot und bald ritten die Männer in dunklem Zwielicht dahin.

Als der Abend heraufzog bekam das Heer erste Nachricht vom Feind. Grimbolds Éored war zum Schutz des Königs eingeteilt, deshalb erfuhr Maxhelm, wie alle anderen von der Niederlage Erkenbrands an den Furten des Isen. Ein Mann mit verbeultem Helm und zersplittertem Schild überbrachte die schlechten Neuigkeiten.

Daraufhin riet Gandalf dem König nach Helms Klamm zu ziehen, er selbst sagte er müsse wichtige Geschäfte erledigen und ritt auf Schattenfell von dannen. Als Gandalf verschwunden war bemerkte Maxhelm wie Mérodem, der Anführer der vierten Éored der Wache, Háma etwas fragte, obwohl er zu weit weg war um etwas zu verstehen.

Der Trupp schwenkte nach Süden auf das Klammtal zu. Sie erreichten das Tal nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, Späher berichteten von einigen Wolfsreitern im Tal, und von versprengten Männern Erkenbrands, welche sie getroffen hatten.

Als das Heer den Damm erreichte, einen Erdwall, mit einer Bresche, traf es auf den Befehlshaber der dortigen Truppen, eine alten Recken namens Gamling, welchen Maxhelm vom sehen her kannte, schließlich hatte er, als er noch in Éomers Éored war, öfters in der Hornburg genächtigt.

Sie rasteten kurz auf der Wiese hinter dem Damm und dann sahen sie das Fackelmeer, welches hinter ihnen in das Tal zog: den Feind. Dann ritten sie weiter bis zur Rampe, welche zur Hornburg hinaufführte, saßen ab und führten die Pferde hinauf. In der Festung wurden sie freudig begrüßt, denn mit den bereits Tausend, in der Feste, stationierten Männern, und Theodens Tausend Kriegern waren sie nun genug um nicht nur die Mauern der Burg zu besetzten sonder auch den Klammwall.

Die Männer der Westfold und drei, der vier, Éoreds der königlichen Wache bemannten die Festung. Éomer, die restlichen Truppen aus Edoras und auch Grimbolds Éored besetzten den Wall. Maxhelm war mit den restlichen Wachen am linken Ende des Walls positioniert, direkt neben dem schmalen Tor, welches Feste und Wall verband.

Die Zeit verging, und im Tal loderten Brände auf, als Isengards Heer die Höfe niederbrannte. Kurz darauf ertönten die ersten Schlachtrufe, bald darauf kamen Gamling und die überlebenden Verteidiger des Damms die Rampe heraufgehetzt. Anscheinend hatten sie dem Feind gut zugesetzt.

Kurz nach Mitternacht brach das Gewitter über das Tal herein, Regen peitschte herab und Blitze zerteilten den Himmel. Die Blitze erleuchteten das Klammtal und Maxhelm dachte, dass ihm seine Augen einen Streich spielen müssten. Das ganze Tal war in seiner gesamten Breite von Feinden gefüllt, und immer mehr kamen über den Damm. Er erkannte die gedrungenen Gestalten von Orks, die etwas größeren Formen von Dunländern und die Beiden überragenden Silhouetten der Uruks.

Maxhelm sah im Licht eines Blitzes wie Bögen gespannt wurde und duckte sich hinter seinen Schild. Dicht an dicht flogen die Pfeile über die Mauern, trafen auf Steine, Schilde und manchmal auch auf Fleisch. Vier schlugen in Maxhelms Schild aber dem unglücklichen Mann neben ihm fuhr ein Pfeil durch den Mund in sein Hirn.

Dann begann der Angriff. Die Feinde brandeten Teils gegen die Mauern, Teils stürmten sie über die Rampe auf das Tor ein. Nun kam die Antwort der Verteidige. Pfeile, Speere und Steine fuhren auf die Angreifer nieder. Ein Trupp, bestehend aus Uruks und Dunländern, erreichte das Tor und bildeten ein Schilddach, in dessen Mitte immer wieder ein Rammbock gegen die Torflügel stieß.

Aragorn und Éomer führten einen Gegenangriff. Sie nahmen eine Handvoll tüchtiger Schwertkämpfer mit. Auch Maxhelm wurde mitgenommen. Er stürmte direkt hinter den beiden Anführern gegen den Feind. Die Gegner hielten dem Sturm der der tapferen Männer nicht stand. Aragorn und Éomer erschlugen zusammen fast zwanzig der Feinde, worauf diese flohen und kaum einer der anderen Krieger eine Chance hatte die Angreifer zu schlagen. Kaum einer, bis auf Maxhelm. Da er knapp hinter den Führern war erschlug er zwei Feinde und befand sich nun in einem Zweikampf mit einem der Häuptlinge der Dunländer.

Aragorn wollte ihm zu Hilfe kommen, wurde aber von Éomer zurückgehalten. Der Dúnedain warf dem Neffen des Königs einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser grinste nur und nickte zu den Kämpfenden hin.

Maxhelm und der Dunländer umkreisten sich auf der schmalen Rampe. Immer wieder versuchte der Häuptling Maxhelms Verteidigung zu durchdringen, doch dieser ließ die Angriffe entweder geschickt von seinem Schild abprallen, oder parierte sie mit seinem Schwert.

Aragorn nickte anerkennend. _Der junge Mann weiß was er tut_, dachte er.

Der Dunländer verlor die Geduld, brüllte eine Beleidigung und stürmte auf Maxhelm zu. Dieser lächelte, tat einen Schritt nach links und benutzte seinen Schild wie eine Keule. Er schmetterte es dem Mann ins Gesicht und zertrümmerte ihm damit die Nase und einen guten Teil seiner Zähne, der Häuptling ging zu Boden. Die Männer im Hintergrund jubelten. Der Mann kam Fluchend auf die Beine, nur um Sekunden später seinen Kopf zu verlieren. Der Kopf hüpfte die Rampe hinunter, während der Körper in die Knie ging. Maxhelm trat gegen den toten Leib und stürzte ihn damit in den Abgrund.

Nach dem Ende des Kampfes eilten die Männer durch die Ausfallpforte zurück in die Feste, als sich einige Gestalten erhoben und zwei Éomer von hinten angreifen wollten. Sie brachten ihn zu Fall und waren im nächsten Moment über ihm. Maxhelm erkannte mit schrecken, dass er seinen Freund nicht rechtzeitig erreichen würde, als eine kleine Gestalt aus dem Schatten sprang, eine Axt Schwang und _Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!_ schrie. Die Axt schwang einmal hin und zurück, und zwei Orks brachen kopflos zusammen. Der Zwerg Gimli hatte Éomer das Leben gerettet.

Als sie durch die Ausfallpforte waren beeilte sich Maxhelm auf seinen Posten auf dem Wall zurückzukehren. Auf dem Weg zurück reinigte er sein Schwert und steckte es in die Scheide. An seinem Posten angekommen griff er sich seinen Speer den er zurückgelassen hatte.

Als schnell darauf das Gewitter an Kraft verlor und schließlich ganz aufhörte, klärte sich der Himmel auf und im blassen Licht des Mondes sank den Verteidigern der Mut. So weit ihre Augen auch sahen, erblickten sie Feinde. Der Ausfall hatte den Verteidigern eine kurze Pause verschafft, aber nun begann der eigentliche Sturm. Leitern wurden aufgestellt und Greifhaken geworfen, schneller als die Verteidiger ihnen Herr werden konnten. Maxhelm hatte als einer der Wenigsten noch einen Speer und benutzte ihn um Feinde von den Leitern in seinem Bereich zu stoßen. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf sie zu töten, das würde der Sturz erledigen.

Trotz all ihrer Bemühungen konnten die tapferen Krieger es nicht verhindern, dass an verschiedenen Stellen der Feind Fuß auf dem Wall fasste, aber er wurde immer wieder zurückgeworfen.

Auf einmal hörte Maxhelm Getöse aus der Klamm hinter ihm. Er hörte erneut die Stimme des Zwergs „_Khazâd! Khazâd! Ai-oi!_ Die Orks sind hinter dem Wall! _Ai-oi!_ Komm, Legolas! Es sind genug für uns beide. _Khazâd ai-mênu!_" Gleich darauf hörte er eine Stimme, die er nach kurzem Überlegen als Gamlings erkannte, rufen „Die Orks sind in der Klamm! Helm! Helm! Auf, Helmingas!"

Kurze Zeit später war in der Klamm wieder alles ruhig.

Maxhelm blickte sich in einem ruhigen Moment um und sah, dass sich der Klammbauch am Wall staute, offenbar hatte man den Durchfluss gesperrt um zu verhindern, dass erneut Feinde hindurchkrochen.

Der Morgen graute bereits und jeder Mann war zum umfallen erschöpft als Maxhelm ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen vernahm und der ganze Klammwall bebte. Als er nach rechts blickte sah er eine klaffende Bresche im Wall, durch die bereits Feinde eindrangen.

Grimbold befahl seinen Männern sich in die Feste zurückzuziehen. Kaum war Maxhelm, durch den Durchgang in die Burg getreten, da machte er sich auf den Weg zum König.

Als er ihn erreichte sank er auf ein Knie und sagte „Herr! Ihr müsst jemand and den Fuß der Treppe schicken, die in die Klamm führt, sonst werden die Überlebenden es nicht hierher schaffen!" Theoden nickte und erwiderte „Geht zu Mérodem. Sagt ihm er soll Euch zwanzig Mann geben mit denen Ihr den Fuß der Treppe halten könnt!"

Maxhelm war einen Moment verwirrt. Er sollte die Männer anführen? Sein erstarren dauerte jedoch nur einen Herzschlag, dann erhob er sich, salutierte und eilte in die Richtung, in der er Mérodems Wimpel sah.

Als er den Mann erreichte sagte er sofort „Herr Merodem! Der König bittet euch mir zwanzig Mann zu unterstellen, mit denen ich den Fuß der Treppe zur Klamm halten soll!" Merodem nickte lediglich und hieß die angeforderten Männer Maxhelm zu folgen.

Maxhelm eilte mit den Kriegern von dannen. Als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreichten begann er Befehle zu erteilen. „Bildet einen Schildwall! Jeder Mann der noch einen Speer hat in die erste Reihe, Schwerter und Äxte dahinter! Ihr beiden mit den Bögen geht ein Stück die Treppe hinauf und gebt uns Deckung! Seid bereit den Wall zu öffnen um die Unsrigen durchzulassen." Die Männer formierten sich so wie er es angewiesen hatte und er selbst stellte sich, da er auch noch einen Speer hatte ebenfalls in die erste Reihe.

Maxhelms Strategie zeigte Wirkung. Kein Feind schaffte es seinen Schildwall zu durchdringen. Immer wieder öffnete sich der Wall um Flüchtlinge durchzulassen, unter ihnen auch der Elb Legolas, der sich zu den beiden Bogenschützen gesellte.

Plötzlich erblickte Maxhelm Éothain, wie er auf die Treppe zuhastete. Er sah mit schrecken wie einer jener eigenartigen Kreaturen, einer dieser Isengarder Halborks, die er heute Nacht zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hinter seinem Freund erschien und mit seinem Schwert ausholte. Da hob Maxhelm seinen Speer und schleuderte ihn mit all seiner Kraft. Er flog über Éothains Schulter und für der Bestie in die breite Brust. So gewaltig war die Kraft hinter dem Wurf, dass der Halbork mehrere Schritt zurückgeschleudert wurde und einige seiner Kumpane zu Fall brachte.

Éothain nickte Maxhelm dankbar zu und hastete die Treppe hinauf.

Als Aragorn beim Schildwall ankam sagte er „Das habt Ihr gut gemacht, junger Freund. Aber nun solltet Ihr Euch zurückziehen. Alle die diesen Angriff überlebt haben sind entweder die Treppe hinauf entkommen, oder wurden tiefer in die Klamm gedrängt."

Maxhelm nickte und befahl seinen Männern den Wall aufzulösen und die Treppe hinaufzueieln. Er selbst blieb am Fuße stehen und half Aragorn die Feinde abzuwehren. Es geschah in diesem Moment, dass er auf seiner rechten Seite etwas aufblinken sah. Er wandte den Kopf, was ihm das Leben rettete, denn so fuhr der Speer des Orks unter den Wangenschutz seines Helms und schlitzte ihm nur die linke Wange auf, statt wie von dem Ork beabsichtigt, seinen Helm zu durchbohren und sein Hirn zu treffen. Aber die aufgeschlitzte Wange musste der Feind teuer bezahlen, denn Maxhelm ließ seinen Körper dem Kopf folgen und nutzte den Schwung der Drehung um dem Gegner das Haupt abzutrennen.

Dann spürte er wie Aragorn ihn an der Schulter packte und auf die Treppe hinaufschob. Maxhelm eilte an Legolas vorbei, der seinen letzten Pfeil auflegte. Gleich darauf war er durch das Tor am Ende der Treppe und hörte ein krachen. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Aragorn und Legolas die Treppe heraufhasten, und er sah auch den Felsbrocken der herabgeworfen wurde um diesen Zugang zur Feste zu sperren.

Maxhelm stützte sich schwer atmend auf sein Schwert. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Als er sich umsah erblickte er Éothain. Als dieser bemerkte, dass er nun Maxhelms Aufmerksamkeit hatte, sagte er „Ich schulde dir mein Leben, mein Freund. Diese Schuld werde ich nie begleichen können. Ganz abgesehen davon dass du deinen kostbaren Speer für mich geopfert hast." „Red keinen Unsinn. Der Speer hat keinen Wert im vergleich zum Leben eines Freundes. Und was die Schuld angeht, du wirst wahrscheinlich mehr als genug Gelegenheiten haben sie abzutragen, ehe der Tag sehr viel älter geworden ist" erwiderte Maxhelm mit einem Lächeln. Er richtete sich auf, klopfte Éothain auf die Schulter und befahl dann den Männern, die seinem Befehl unterstellt worden waren, und von denen erstaunlicher Weise keiner gefallen war, zu Mérodem zurückzukehren.

Daraufhin machte er sich auf die Suche nach Grimbold, auf dem Weg zu ihm erfuhr er zu seinem Schrecken, dass Éomer nicht die Feste erreicht hatte. Anscheinend war er zusammen mit Gimli, Gamling und vielen anderen in die Höhlen der Klamm gedrängt worden.

Nach einer kurzen Suche fand er Grimbolds Éored auf der Mauer, rechts neben dem Tor. Eine Zeit lang versuchten die Feinde immer wieder auf die Mauern zu gelangen, wurden aber immer wieder zurückgeworfen, woran Aragorn einen großen Anteil hatte.

Nachdem ein weiterer Angriff gescheitert war stieg er auf den Torbogen. Das Tor selbst war inzwischen durchbrochen, das Einzige was den Feind noch aufhielt war eine hastig errichtete Barrikade.

Aragorn begann zu den Feinden zu sprechen, aber Maxhelm konnte nicht hören was gesagt wurde, denn Grimbold erhielt eine Nachricht vom König, woraufhin er seine Éored, und jedes Mitglied der königlichen Wache, das ihm begegnete, in die Haupthalle der Hornburg führte.

Dort erwartete sie Theoden, Thengels Sohn, in voller Rüstung auf seinem Pferd Schneemähne. Als alle verfügbaren Männer der Wache eingetroffen waren erschrak Maxhelm, denn von den Vierhundert, die hier sein sollten waren lediglich zweihundertfünfzig anwesend. Auch Háma und Mérodem fehlten. Zwar mochten einige nicht abkömmlich sein, aber Maxhelm zweifelte nicht daran dass viele von den Fehlenden tot waren.

Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit vom König beansprucht. „Männer, nun mag die Zeit gekommen sein, da unser Ende bevorsteht. Doch habe ich nicht vor wie eine Ratte in der Falle auf den Tod zu warten. Ich werde dem Feind entgegentreten, wie es einem Rohirim gebührt. Ich entlasse Euch alle hiermit von Eurem Eid, aber jeder der mich begleiten will, soll mir als Waffenbruder willkommen sein" sagte der König. Maxhelm war der Erste, der vortrat und auf ein Knie sank, dicht gefolgt von Grimbold, und gleich darauf knieten alle anwesenden Wachen und Grimbold sprach „Herr, Ihr mögt uns von unserem Eid entbinden, doch werden wir nicht von ihm ablassen. Wir folgen Euch bis in den Tod!" Dann zog er sein Schwert und begann es gegen seinen vernarbten Schild zu schlagen, und gleich darauf dröhnte das Geräusch von zweihundertfünfzig Waffen, die an Schilde geschlagen wurden, zum Dach der Halle.

Dann eilten die Männer zu den Ställen um ihre Pferde zu holen. Maxhelm führte Helm in die Halle, und strich dem nervösen Hengst beruhigend über die Nüstern. Dann saß er auf und wartete. Er war überrascht als der König eine Geste machte um ihn an seine Seite zu bitten. Als Maxhelm dort ankam sagte der König „Ihr habt heute Nacht bewiesen, dass es kein Fehler war, Euch meine Zustimmung für die Beziehung zu Mearwyn zu erteilen. Éomer hat Euch immer gelobt, und heute Nacht habt Ihr auch Grimbold und Herrn Aragorn beeindruckt. Ich habe auch gehört, wie die Männer, die Ihr an den Fuß der Treppe geführt habt, voller Respekt über Euch gesprochen haben. Deshalb möchte ich Euch bitten neben Grimbold, direkt hinter mir zu reiten" Maxhelm verneigte sich, so gut es im Sattel ging, und sagte „Herr, ihr erweist mir eine große Ehre." Der König lächelte und wandte sich dem Tor der Halle zu, und wartete. Dann hörte man ein gewaltiges Krachen, kurze Zeit später war der Herr Aragorn, ebenfalls auf einem Pferd, an der Seite von Theoden.

Auf einmal ertönte das Horn Helm Hammerhands, aus dem Turm der Festung, und Maxhelm hörte von außen die Rufe der Verteidiger „Helm! Helm! Helm ist erwacht und zieht in den Kampf. Helm für König Theoden!"

Damit ritt der König aus dem Tor, gefolgt von seinen Männern. Er zog sein Schwert und rief „Auf, Eorlingas!" Brüllend und im donnernden Galopp folgten ihm seine Männer. Sie stießen durch das Heer Isengards wie Blitz und Donner. Maxhelm war sich wage Bewusst, dass auch aus dem Inneren der Klamm Kampfrufe ertönten. Die in die Höhlen Getriebenen mussten auch angreifen.

Immer wieder ertönte das Horn aus dem Turm, und Maxhelm und allen anderen kam es so vor als würden andere Hörner antworten.

Sie hatten sich den Weg bis zum Damm freigeschlagen als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über die Hänge im Osten schienen.

Maxhelm traute seinen Augen nicht. Am Ende des Tals war über Nacht ein Wald gewachsen. Die Bäume waren knorrig, hoch, dick, kahl und wirkten alles in allem bedrohlich. Doch so sehr sie die Rohirim auch erstaunten, so waren sie für Isengards Heere der reine Schrecken. Sie trauten sich nicht in den Schatten der Bäume zu treten. Sie versuchten, sogar die Wände der Klamm zu erklimmen.

Da erschien auf dem Ostkamm des Klammtals ein weißer Reiter, Hornstöße ertönten, und hinter dem Reiter eilten tausend Mann zu Fuß den Hang herab, die Schwerter in der Hand. Unter ihnen war ein Mann, der beinahe Maxhelms Größe hatte, einen roten Schild trug und dann ein schwarzes Horn an die Lippen setzte, welches einen tiefen weit hallenden Ton von sich gab.

Maxhelm erkannte ihn von seinen Aufenthalten in Helms Klamm, und rief mit den anderen im Chor „Erkenbrand! Erkenbrand!"

Die Heere Isengards vergingen vor Angst, vom Damm stießen Theodens Reiter auf sie nieder, von links, stießen Erkenbrands Männer und Gandalf auf sie nieder. Dann gab es kein halten mehr, die Orks warfen die Waffen weg und schlüpften in den Schatten der Bäume, während die Dunländer auf die Knie sanken und um Gnade flehten.

So endete die Schlacht von Helms Klamm, und auf der Wiese zwischen dem Damm und dem eigenartigen Wald trafen Theoden, Aragorn, Erkenbrand und Gandalf aufeinander. Maxhelm hörte nicht was sie besprachen, denn er war etwas entfernt abgestiegen um sich eine Wunde anzusehen, die Helm davongetragen hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung war die Wunde nur oberflächlich und würde den Hengst nicht behindern.

Plötzlich ertönte freudiges Geschrei vom Damm. Als Maxhelm sich umwandte sah er Éomer, Gimli, Gamling und alle anderen, die in die Höhlen gedrängt worden waren, über den Damm kommen. Er war mehr als erfreut seinen Freund am Leben zu sehen und dazu noch unverletzt. Als er die Rufe zwischen dem Zwerg und Legolas vernahm war er etwas entgeistert. _Die beiden haben einen Wettbewerb veranstaltet wer mehr Feinde erschlagen kann?_, dachte er.

Dann bemerkte Maxhelm wie der König, neben Éomer zwanzig weitere Männer auswählte die ihn nach Isengard begleiten sollten, wohin er offenbar Gandalf begleiten wollte. Maxhelm war ein weinig enttäuscht nicht ausgewählt zu werden. Doch Theoden bat ihn, als sie kurz darauf in die Feste zurückkehrten, dass er ihn in einer Stunde aufsuchen sollte.

Während Maxhelm wartete, suchte er ein Mitglied der königlichen Wachen auf, von der er wusste, dass sie sich ein wenig mit Wundversorgung auskannte. Von diesem Mann ließ er sich die Wunde auf seiner Wange vernähen, die Naht würde zwar keinen Schönheitspreis gewinnen, aber sie würde ihren Zweck erfüllen.

Als die Stunde um war begab er sich zum König. Als er bei ihm eintraf waren nur der König, Éomer, Grimbold, Théowine, der Anführer der dritten Éored der Wache, Néalf, ein Mitglied der ersten Éored und Maxhelm selbst anwesend.

„Ah da seid Ihr ja, junger Maxhelm", sagte der König. „Da nun alle anwesend sind können wir zum Grund kommen aus dem ich Euch hergerufen habe. Háma ist gefallen, darum brauche ich einen neuen Kommandanten der Wache. Für diesen Posten habe ich Grimbold ausgewählt, der Tradition gemäß muss er damit die erste Éored übernehmen. Damit ist nun die Zweite ohne Anführer, ich möchte dass, Ihr Néalf, den Befehl über die Zweite übernehmt" fuhr der König fort. Grimbold und Néalf sanken auf ihre Knie und dankten ihm für diese Ehrung.

Dann wandte sich der König Maxhelm zu und sagte „Mérodem ist auch einer von jenen, die wir zu beklagen haben. Auch die vierte Éored bracht einen neuen Anführer und dafür habe ich Euch ausgewählt, junger Freund." Maxhelm sank auf ein Knie und erwiderte „Ich danke Euch Herr, aber bin ich nicht ein wenig zu jung? Sicher gibt es doch ältere und erfahrenere Männer die Diesen Posten übernehmen sollten."

Der König lächelte und sagte „Nein mein Freund. Ich habe mich lange mit Éomer, Grimbold und Théowine beraten und wir waren uns einig dass Ihr mehr als Fähig seid diesen Posten zu übernehmen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Ihr Euch in dieser Nacht einen Namen unter den Männern gemacht habt, vor allem unter denen die Euren Kampf gegen den Häuptling der Dunländer gesehen haben, und auch unter den Männern der Vierten, Schließlich ist keiner der Männer gefallen, die ihr zur Treppe geführt habt."

Darauf wusste Maxhelm nichts zu erwidern und sagte „Dann danke ich Euch für Euer Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten und hoffe dass ich Euch nicht enttäuschen werde."

„Ich bin sicher dass werdet ihr nicht", sagte der König „und hiermit erteile ich Euch Euren ersten Befehl: Nehmt Eure Éored und reitet mit der Nachricht über unseren Sieg unverzüglich nach Edoras. Wenn Ihr dort angekommen seid, schickt Ihr Boten aus: Jeder verfügbare Mann soll sich, von Heute an, in sechs Tagen zur Heerschau in Edoras einfinden."

Maxhelm nickte und erhob sich und wollte gehen, doch der König hielt ihn noch einmal zurück und sagte „Ah, noch etwas! Zwanzig Mann Eurer Éored sind tot oder so schwer verletzt, dass sie nicht mit Euch reiten können. Bevor Ihr aufbrecht habt Ihr meine Erlaubnis, zwanzig Männer Eurer Wahl, zu nehmen, solange sie willens sind in der königlichen Wache zu dienen, und ihnen den Eid abzunehmen. Rüstungen für sie, könnt ihr in der Waffenkammer von Edoras finden. Ach ja. Da wäre noch eine weitere Angelegenheit. Éomer hat Euren Speer gefunden als er aus den Höhlen kam. Ich war so frei, gleich den Wimpel der Vierten daran anbringen zu lassen."

Daraufhin trat Éomer an die Wand und griff einen Speer mit Wimpel und überreichte ihn Maxhelm, und in der tat war es die Waffe, welche seit fast hundert Jahren im Besitzt seiner Familie war. Er fuhr andächtig über den Schaft. Maxhelm hatte gedacht er wurde diesen Speer nie wieder sehen und sagte deshalb an Éomer gewandt „Ich danke Euch, Herr. Ich kann Euch gar nicht genug danken, dass Ihr selbst in der Schlacht daran gedacht habt, wie wichtig mir der Speer ist." „Kein Grund Euch zu bedanken, mein Freund. Ich hoffe Ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich ihn auch ein wenig benutzt habe" erwidert Éomer mit einem Grinsen.

Maxhelm schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und machte sich dann auf um sich die Männer auszusuchen.

Als sich herumsprach, dass der Mann, der die Treppe frei gehalten hatte Freiwillige für seine Éored der Wache sucht, konnte sich Maxhelm kaum vor Angeboten retten. Über achtzig Mann waren bereit der Wache beizutreten, wenn sie nur in seine Éored kamen. Unter ihnen war auch Éothain. Am Ende wählte Maxhelm Éothain, neun Männer aus der Westfold und zehn Männer aus Edoras aus. Alle waren jung, kräftig, und mussten sich in einem kurzen Übungskampf gegen Maxhelm behaupten.

Nachdem er die Männer ausgewählt hatte nahm er ihnen den Eid der Wache ab, dann befahl er ihnen ihre Pferde zu satteln und an der Bresche im Damm auf ihn und den Rest der Éored zu warten.

Dann machte er sich auf um die restlichen Mitglieder seiner Truppe zu suchen. Er fand sie bereits mit ihren gesattelten Pferden wartend im Hof der Hornburg vor. Als sie ihn bemerkten reckten sie ihm grüßend ihre Speere entgegen. Maxhelm hatte das Gefühl er müsste etwas sagen „Männer ich kann mir vorstellen dass nicht jeder von Euch damit glücklich ist, dass jemand so junges wie ich den Befehl über Euch bekommen hat, aber ich versichere Euch dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde um zu verhindern dass einer von Euch unter meinem Kommando fällt!"

Da trat einer der Männer vor und sagte „Ihr irrt Euch, Herr. Keiner von uns ist unglücklich damit, dass ihr zu unserem Anführer gemacht wurdet. Wir waren über dem Tor als ihr diesen Dunländer erschlagen habt, und ich war einer der Männer die euch zur Treppe begleitet haben. Wir haben volles Vertrauen in Euch, und sind Stolz Euch dienen zu dürfen."

Maxhelm war gerührt, dass die Männer ihm auf Anhieb vertrauten. Dann räusperte er sich und erklärte ihnen die Befehle, die er von Theoden erhalten hatte. Daraufhin saßen sie alle auf und Maxhelm führte sie zur Bresche im Damm, wo die neuen Männer auf sie warteten, als diese sich eingeordnet hatten galoppierten aus dem Tal und wandten sich dann nach Osten.

Es war kurz vor Mittag gewesen, als Maxhelm mit seinen Männern aus dem Klammtal aufgebrochen war, und sie hatten bis zum Abend einen großen Teil der Strecke nach Edoras hinter sich gebracht, und sie würden es Morgen noch vor dem Mittag erreichen. Natürlich hätten sie die Nacht durchreiten können, aber alle waren erschöpft und hatten nach der vergangen Schlacht eine Rast bitter nötig.

Trotz ihres Sieges in Helms Klamm, teilte Maxhelm Wachen ein, schließlich konnte niemand wissen ob nicht noch Streiftrupps aus Isengard im Land waren. Er nahm sich auch nicht selbst aus, sondern teilte sich zur letzten Wache ein, kurz vor dem Morgengrauen.

Als die Männer abends am Feuer saßen und ihre Mahlzeit verzehrten setzte sich Éothain an Maxhelms Seite und sagte „Du bist einen langen Weg gekommen, mein Freund. Vom Sohn eines Pferdezüchters wurdest du zu einem Krieger in der Éored des Herrn Éomer. Dann wurdest du in die Königliche Wache aufgenommen. Jetzt bist du einer der Hauptmänner des Königs und wirst wahrscheinlich sogar in die königliche Familie einheiraten, und das alles in nur eineinhalb Jahren!"

„Eifersüchtig, mein Freund?" fragte Maxhelm. „Nie im Leben! Es ist schlimm genug dass ich jetzt in der königlichen Wache bin, das ist genug Verantwortung für mich! Für das ganze Gold der Welt würde ich nicht mit dir tauschen wollen, denn wenn wir versagen werden die Finger nur auf die Hauptleute zeigen, nicht auf einfache Soldaten wie mich" erklärte Éothain. Ein Großteil der Männer waren in Hörweite lachten als sie das hörten und auch Maxhelm konnte sich eines Grinsens nicht erwehren und sagte „Dann ist es ja gut dass ein Hauptmann nur so gut ist wie seine Männer. Wie sollte ich denn schon versagen wenn einige der besten Männer der Mark bei mir sind?" Daraufhin erklangen zustimmende Rufe und er fuhr fort „Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm haben wir gewonnen, nun wird unser König uns in den Osten führen um Gondor beizustehen. Und wir werden wieder siegen. Die Horden Mordors werden unseren Schwertern und Speeren nichts entgegenzusetzen haben!" Erneut brach Jubel aus und einige Männer schlugen ihre Speere an ihre Schilder. „Aber nun sollten wir uns zur Ruhe begeben. Anstrengende Tage liegen vor uns" sagte Maxhelm, und alle die nicht zur Wache eingeteilt waren legten sich Schlafen.

Ungefähr zwei Stunden vor Morgengrauen wurde Maxhelm von Éothain geweckt um seine Wache anzutreten. Nichts ereignete sich während seiner Wacht und als die Sonne aufging, ging Maxhelm zum Hornbläser der Éored und weckte ihn damit er das Wecksignal blasen konnte.

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück waren wieder alle im Sattel und galoppierten nach Edoras.

Es war kurz vor Mittag als sie Rohans Hauptstadt erreichten. Maxhelm führte seine Éored direkt zur Meduseld und wurde dort von Éowyn erwartet, die in Theodens Abwesenheit das Volk führen sollte. Er saß ab und nahm den Helm ab.

„Mein Herr Maxhelm, was bringt Ihr für Neuigkeiten?" fragte sie mit fester Stimme, doch ihre Augen straften ihr Auftreten Lügen. Maxhelm konnte ihre Unruhe und Angst sehen. „Herrin ich bringe die Nachricht vom Sieg! Vorgestern Nacht schlugen wir in Helms Klamm eine große Schlacht und vernichteten Isengards Armeen. Nun schickt mich König Theoden hierher um Boten auszusenden und kundzutun, dass sich, von Heute an in fünf Tagen, jeder verfügbare Mann zur Heerschau in Edoras einfinden soll."

„Der König lebt also? Was ist mit…." Éowyn brach ab. „Seid unbesorgt Herrin auch dem Herrn Éomer ist nichts geschehen" beruhigte sie Maxhelm. Sie atmete erleichtert aus, doch dann straffte sie sich erneut und fragte weiter „Und der Herr Aragorn?" Maxhelm sah sie eindringlich an, und unter seinem Blick röteten sich ihre Wangen, da sagte er „Dem Herrn Aragorn ist ebenfalls nichts geschehen."

Éowyn konnte keine weiteren Fragen stellen, denn in diesem Moment ertönte ein Freudenschrei, und bevor Maxhelm reagieren konnte war sein Gesichtsfeld von blondem Haar ausgefüllte und seine Nase nahm den Duft einer Wiese im Frühling war. „Mearwyn" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Du lebst! Du bist zurück!" sagte Mearwyn unter Tränen. Dann küsste sie ihn wie an dem Nachmittag als das Heer aufgebrochen war.

Maxhelm war sich wage bewusst dass sie von Leuten umgeben waren, einer lächelnden Éowyn, einem feixenden Éothain, grinsenden Männern seiner Éored und vielen Bewohnern von Edoras. Aber das alles konnte Maxhelm nicht weniger kümmern, er ergriff Mearwyn an den Hüften und drehte sie im Kreis.

Als er sie wieder absetzte wurde er sich den Anderen wieder bewusst, als er die Jubelrufe seiner Männer hörte, darunter ganz deutlich Éothains „Ein Hoch auf die Dame Mearwyn und Hauptmann Maxhelm." „Hauptmann?" fragten Éowyn und Mearwyn zugleich. „Ja Hauptmann. Háma und Mérodem sind in Helmsklamm gefallen. Grimbold ist jetzt der Hauptmann der Wache und Anführer der ersten Éored, Néalf hat die Zweite übernommen und mir wurde das Kommando über die Vierte übertragen. Ah da fällt mir ein. Könntet ihr die Diener beauftragen, diese zwanzig Recken, welche die Gefallenen und Verwundeten ersetzen, zur Waffenkammer zu geleiten und ihnen die Rüstungen der Wachen zu geben?" schloss Maxhelm seine Erzählung.

Éowyn nickte und erteilte die entsprechenden Befehle. Dann sagte Maxhelm an seine Männer gewandt „Alle anderen können sich nun ausruhen, aber ich erwarte alle in zwei Stunden in der Eingangshalle der Goldenen Halle, um die Boten auszuwählen welche ich aussenden werde." Die Männer salutierten und machten sich auf um sich auszuruhen.

Die zwei Stunden vergingen rasch und die Männer versammelten sich in der Halle, diesmal alle in der vollen Rüstung der Wache. Maxhelm wählte die Zehn schnellsten Reiter aus, und gab jedem von ihnen ein zweites Pferd aus den königlichen Ställen mit, damit sie die Reittiere wechseln konnten und somit schneller waren.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er damit zum Schmied zu gehen und seine Ausrüstung richten zu lassen. Sein Schwert hatte einige Scharten davongetragen und musste geschliffen werden, ebenso wie die Spitze seines Speers. Auch sein Kettenhemd benötigte Pflege, und so steckte er es in ein Fass voll Sand und begann es über den Hof zu rollen. Als das Kettenhemd glänzte und von Rost und getrocknetem Blut befreit war und auch seine Waffen wieder scharf waren brachte er alles in seine Kammer.

Danach suchte er Helm in den Ställen auf um nach der Wunde des Hengstes zu sehen, doch sie heilte gut. Schließlich besuchte er die Heiler um einige Heilkräuter für seine Wunde zu holen.

Während der ganzen Zeit wich Mearwyn nicht von seiner Seite. Sie schien es nicht ertragen zu können ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Als sie die Heilerstube verließen, eilte einer der Bediensteten auf sie zu und sagte „Herr, ich überbringe Euch eine Einladung der Herrin Éowyn. Sie bittet Euch und alle Eure Männer ihr Heute beim Abendmahl Gesellschaft zu leisten." „Richtet der Dame Éowyn aus, dass es mir und meinen Männer eine Ehre ist" erwiderte Maxhelm.

Danach ging er in den Schlafsaal der vierten Éored und richtete ihnen die Einladung aus.

Als es Abend wurde fanden sich Maxhelm und seine Krieger in der großen Halle ein und wurden von Éowyn fürstlich bewirtet. Im Laufe des Abends fragte sie alle nach dem Verlauf des Kampfes, und während Maxhelm sich zurückhielt begannen seine Männer die Schlacht in schillernsten Farben zu schildern. Éowyns und Mearwyns Augen leuchteten auf als die Erzählung fortfuhr. Mearwyn schien vor Stolz zu glühen als die Männer von Maxhelms Kampf Mann gegen Mann mit dem Häuptling der Dunländer berichteten, und als sie erzählten wie er die Treppe zur Hornburg frei hielt sah sie ihn bewundernd an.

Als der Abend sich dem Ende zuneigte erhob sich Maxhelm und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht, und empfahl seinen Männern sich ebenfalls zur Ruhe zu begeben. Alle folgten seinem Rat und bedankten sich bei Éowyn für die Bewirtung.

Mearwyn begleitete Maxhelm zu seinem Zimmer. Als er sich von ihr verabschieden wollte küsste sie ihn und drängte ihn rückwärts durch die Tür. Als sie in seinem Zimmer waren sagte sie „Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen? Diese drei Nächte in denen ich nicht wusste ob du lebst oder tot bist waren schrecklich. Es wäre schön neben dir einschlafen zu können und neben dir aufzuwachen."

Maxhelm lächelte und führte sie zum Bett. Er legte sich nieder und zog sie auf ihn und schlang seine Arme beschützend um sie.

So fand sie einer der Diener der Maxhelm in den frühen Morgenstunden weckte. „Herr. Die Dame Éowyn schickt mich. Herr Gandalf ist gerade eingetroffen und hat etwas zu berichten und sie wünscht Euer Beisein" sagte der Mann. Maxhelm nickte und schob Mearwyn behutsam von sich um sie nicht zu wecken. Er stand auf und zog seine Stiefel an.

Dann eilte er dem Diener hinterher in die Eingangshalle. Dort standen bereits Éowyn, Gandalf und wie es schien ein Knabe, mit bloßen behaarten Füßen.

„Ah da seid Ihr ja" sagte Éowyn als er hinzutrat. Er begrüßte den Zauberer und wandte sich dann an den vermeintlichen Knaben „Und wer mag dieser junge Mann sein?" fragte er. Bevor der der Kleine antworten konnte schnauzte Gandalf „Der Name dieses Narren ist Peregrin Tuk. Und er ist einige Jahre älter als Ihr Maxhelm. Das ist ein Hobbit, ein Halbling." Maxhelm war geschockt. Hier stand jemand der eigentlich nur in Legenden einen Platz haben sollte. Aber er fing sich schnell wieder und sagte „Verzeiht, Herr Peregrin, sollte ich Euch beleidigt haben." „Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen Freund. Ich bin es inzwischen gewohnt, dass Menschen mich für ein Kind halten. Abgesehen davon dass ich nach Hobbitmasstäben nicht viel mehr bin als ein Jugendlicher" erwiderte der Hobbit fröhlich.

Gandalf fuhr dazwischen und erklärte Éowyn und Maxhelm, was in der Nacht an den Furten des Isen geschehen war. Und er erzählte ihnen auch von dem geflügelten Nazgûl. Deshalb riet er ihnen sie sollten das Heer besser nicht auf freiem Feld versammeln. Besser geeignet wäre das etwas südöstlich von Edoras gelegene Hargtal. Ein tief eingeschnittenes Tal, in dem die zweite von Rohans Gebirgsfestungen lag: Dunharg. Es geschah in diesem Moment, dass alle in Edoras einen entsetzlichen Schrei vernahmen, der allen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Die Wachen stürzten in die Halle und berichteten von einem furchtbaren geflügeltem Wesen das sich auf sie Meduseld herabgestürzt hatte, fast das Dach gestreift hatte, den Schrei ausgestoßen hatte und dann wieder in den Himmel gestiegen war.

Daraufhin verabschiedete sich Gandalf und bat Maxhelm ihn bis zu seinem Pferd zu begleiten. Dort angekommen hob Maxhelm den Hobbit vor Gandalf auf Schattenfell. Darauf sagte der Zauberer „Junger Freund, ihr seid ein mutiger Mann. Éomer, Theoden und Aragorn haben Euch im Laufe des letzten Tages in höchsten Tönen gelobt. In den kommenden Tagen brachen wir Männer wie Euch, denn bald wird sich das Schicksal unseres Zeitalters entscheiden." Und damit galoppierte Gandalf von dannen in Richtung Minas Tirith und ließ einen recht verwirrten Maxhelm zurück.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Halle und traf dabei auf Éothain der ihm entgegengeeilt kam und sagte „Maxhelm was war das für ein Schrei, der jeden geweckt hat? Selbst die erfahrensten Männer gerieten bei diesem Klang in Panik." „Das war ein Nazgûl. Ein Ringgeist" erwiderte Maxhelm. Éothain erbleichte. „Aber das ist nun egal. Meister Gandalf hat uns geraten, das Heer nicht auf offenem Feld zu versammeln. Wir werden nach Dunharg gehen. Wir warten bis zum Mittag, jeder Mann der bis dahin hier eintrifft, bleibt zur Bewachung der Stadt hier, und teilt den Nachkommenden mit ins Hargtal zu ziehen" fuhr Maxhelm fort. Er sah seinen Freund an und sagte „Geh zum Rest der Éored und sag ihnen sie sollen sich auf den Aufbruch vorbereiten." Éothain nickte und machte sich auf um die Befehle seines Freundes und Hauptmanns auszuführen.

Maxhelm machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, dort fand er eine aufgelöste Mearwyn vor. Als sie ihn erblickte warf sie sich in seine Arme. „Du bist doch da. Als dieser Schrei mich weckte, und du fort warst dachte ich, ich hätte den gestrigen Tag nur geträumt" sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Maxhelm begann zärtlich ihren Rücken zu streicheln und erklärte ihr was geschehen war.

Als die Erzählung zu Ende war sagte Mearwyn „Ich werde mit dir ins Hargtal reiten." Maxhelm wollte protestieren, aber sie legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und fuhr fort „Wenn die Krieger fort sind, bin ich dort sowieso viel sicherer als in Edoras." Darauf wusste er nichts zu erwidern und schwieg. Mearwyn lächelte und sagte „Auch Éowyn wird dich begleiten wollen." Er nickte nur ergeben.

Bis zum Mittag waren bereits über dreihundert Rohirim in Edoras eingetroffen. Maxhelm befahl hundert Männern als Besatzung in der Stadt zu bleiben und allen anderen Ankömmlingen zu sagen, dass sie ins Hargtal ziehen sollten. Die restlichen Männer führte er zusammen mit seiner Éored und Éowyn und Mearwyn ins Hargtal. Das Tal war nicht weit entfernt, und so trafen sie bereits am frühen Abend dort ein.

Sie wurden von Dúnhere, dem Herrn des Hargtales begrüßt. „Herrin Éowyn, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch willkommen zu heißen. Und Ihr müsst Maxhelm sein. Einer Eurer Boten war bereits hier, und deshalb frage ich mich was Euch hierher führt"

Maxhelm erklärte ihm was vorgefallen war und der Mann nickte verstehend.

Der nächste Tag verging quälend langsam, obwohl er ihn mit Mearwyn verbrachte. Während des ganzen Tages trafen Krieger ein, und auch drei von Maxhelms Boten kamen zurück. Bis zum Ende des Tages hatten sich dreitausend Mann im Hargtal versammelt.

Als die Dämmerung herein brach traf Aragorn ein. Ihm folgten Legolas, Gimli, dreißig Dúnedain aus dem Norden und die Söhne von Elrond Halbelb. Éowyn bewirtete sie und auch Maxhelm und Mearwyn waren bei diesem Essen zugegen. Links von ihm saß Mearwyn und auf seiner rechten Seite saß Aragorns Vetter Halbarad. Der wettergegerbte Waldläufer war ein interessanter Gesprächspartner, und Maxhelm erfuhr viel über die Länder westlich des Nebelgebirges von ihm. Im Laufe des Abends bemerkte Maxhelm, wie alle anderen Anwesenden, dass Éowyn nicht die Augen von Aragorn lassen konnte. Aber ihm fiel ebenfalls auf, dass der Nachkomme Elendils ihr zwar seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, aber nicht im geringsten die gleichen Gefühle zu haben schien. Maxhelm lehnte sich zu Halbarad und sagte „Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass das Herz des Herrn Aragorn bereits einer Dame gehört?" Aragorns Vetter sah in Ernst an und antwortete „Ihr Habt scharfe Augen und eine gute Intuition. Ihr würdet einen guten Waldläufer abgeben. Ja das Herz meines Vetters ist bereits im Besitz einer Frau. Die holde Dame Arwen Undómiel, die Tochter des Herrn Elrond ist seine Verlobte." „Zu schade, ich kenne die Dame Éowyn zwar erst seit etwas über einem Jahr, aber ich habe noch nie gesehen oder gehört, dass sie einem Mann zugetan wäre, ich fürchte es wird ihr das Herz brechen" erwiderte Maxhelm. Halbarad nickte nur traurig.

Nach dem Ende dieses Gesprächs hörte er Aragorn erklären warum sie in Dunharg waren. Sie hatten vor über die Pfade der Toten zu gehen. Er blickte Halbarad ungläubig an, dieser nickte aber nur bestätigend.

Die Gesellschaft wurde bald darauf aufgehoben und alle gingen zu Bett.

Maxhelm und Mearwyn teilten sich eine kleine Hütte auf der Festungsebene hoch über dem Hargtal. Als sie im Bett lagen sagte Mearwyn „Ich habe dein Gespräch mit dem Herrn Halbarad mitgehört." „Ich hatte es bereits aufgrund des Verhaltens des Herrn Aragorn befürchtet, aber ich brauchte Gewissheit" sagte Maxhelm mit trauriger Stimme. „Ich befürchte, dass Éowyn etwas dummes tun könnte" fuhr er fort. Mearwyn erwiderte nach einiger Zeit „Diese Befürchtung habe ich auch. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass sie Aragorn wirklich liebt." Maxhelm sah sie fragend an. Als Mearwyn seinen Blick bemerkte erklärte sie „Éowyn hat es nie gefallen in der Stadt zu bleiben, während Éomer und Theodret in den Kampf ritten. Wir wurden beide in der Waffenkunst unterwiesen, doch sie wollte sich immer darin beweisen, sich einen Namen in der Schlacht machen. Und ich glaube in Aragorn sieht sie eine Chance dies zu erreichen. Sie liebt und bewundert ihn, wie jeder Soldat einen guten, herausragenden Hauptmann liebt und bewundert. So wie deine Männer dich lieben und bewundern, selbst wenn du erst einige Tage ihr Hauptmann bist." Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn und küsste ihn auf die vernarbte Wange und fuhr fort. „Das ist nicht die gleiche Liebe, wie ich sie für dich empfinde, nur befürchte ich dass Éowyn den unterschied nicht erkennt." Maxhelm legte seinen linken Arm um sie und sagte schläfrig „Wenn du es sagst wird es stimmen, ich hoffe nur inständig dass sie nichts Dummes tut." Dann küsste er sie auf die Stirn und schlief ein.

Sie wurden noch vor Sonnenaufgang von Stimmen geweckt. Als sie die Tür der Hütte öffneten sahen sie Aragorns Schar bereit zum Aufbruch, und sie sahen wie Éowyn mit Aragorn sprach. Man sah den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht als er etwas zu ihr sagte und dann in den Sattel sprang, und von seinen Männern gefolgt auf den Pfad der Toten zu reiten.

Éowyn stand eine Weile weinend da, dann taumelte sie in Richtung ihrer Hütte davon. Maxhelm sah Mearwyn an und sagte „Geh zu ihr." Sie nickte und ging um ihre Verwandte zu trösten.

Im Verlauf des Tages trafen weitere Truppen ein, ungefähr weitere zweitausend Krieger waren ins Hargtal geströmt. Auch die restlichen sieben Männer Maxhelms kamen an diesem Tag zurück, damit war seine Éored wieder vollzählig.

Am Abend dieses Tages kam der König von dem Gebirgspfad herab, der Helms Klamm und Dunharg verband.

Maxhelm war gerade in der Waffenkammer Dunhargs um sich einen neuen Schild zu holen, sein Alter war seit der Schlacht höchstens als Feuerholz zu gebrauchen, und in Edoras hatte er es vergessen. Zu seinem Glück lagerten dort auch einige Schilder der königlichen Wache. Und Gerade als er einen gefunden hatte, der etwas größer war als die Meisten, und damit gut zu ihm passte vernahm er die Hornstöße und eilte aus der Waffenkammer zu seiner Hütte und griff sich Helm und Speer, denn die übrige Rüstung hatte er bereits angelegt.

Dann befahl er Fréanam, einem der jungen Krieger die er in Helms Klamm rekrutiert hatte, den Rest der Éored am Ende des Weges, der zur Festungsebene führt, zu versammeln.

Kaum waren alle Männer versammelt und zu beiden Seiten des Weges aufgestellt, als auch schon der König und sein Gefolge herauf ritten.

Als der König Maxhelm erblickte sagte er „Ah, junger Maxhelm. Éowyn und Dúnhere haben mir bereits alles erzählt was vorgefallen ist. Ich bin sehr zufrieden damit wie Ihr alles in die Wege geleitet habt." Maxhelm verbeugte sich. „Ich möchte euch bitten diesen tapferen Halbling in die Waffenkammer zu führen um wenn möglich etwas Rüstzeug für ihn zu finden, denn in der Hornburg war nichts zu finden" fuhr der König fort. Auf diese Worte trieb der Halbling sein Pony nach vorn. „Der Rest Eurer Männer kann sich bis Morgen ausruhen, Euch möchte ich bitten mit dem Herrn Meriadoc in meine Unterkunft zu kommen wenn Ihr in der Waffenkammer fertig seid" setzte Theoden hinzu.

„Wie Ihr wünscht mein Herr" sagte Maxhelm, an seine Éored gewannt rief er „Ihr habt den König gehört. Geht und ruht Euch aus", dann wandte er sich an den Halbling „Kommt her Meriadoc, ich war gerade dort und ich denke ich habe einige Teile gesehen die Euch passen dürften."

Maxhelm führte den Halbling zuerst zu den Ställen, wo dieser von seinem Pony stieg, und es den Stallburschen übergab.

Dann gingen sie zu den Rüstkammern. Unterwegs unterhielten sie sich ein wenig. „Wenn Ihr erlaubt mein Herr, Ihr wirkt nicht so überrascht mich zu sehen, wie die anderen Männer des Königs" sagte der Halbling. „Nun ich habe vor zwei Tagen bereits einen Halbling gesehen. Herr Gandalf kam mit Herrn Peregrin im Morgengrauen nach Edoras. So musste nur er meine Unwissenheit ertragen, und sich als Knabe bezeichnen lassen" erklärte Maxhelm lächelnd. „Ihr habt Pippin gesehen?" fragte Meriadoc überrascht. „Ja, wenn Peregrin und Pippin die selben sind" antwortete Maxhelm. „Oh verzeiht. Pippin ist sein Spitzname, so wie meiner Merry ist, und ich würde Euch bitten mich so zu nennen" erklärte der Hobbit. „Wie Ihr wünscht Herr Merry. Und hier sind wir schon" sagte Maxhelm als sie die Waffenkammer erreicht hatten.

Im Zwielicht das in dem Gebäude herrschte nahm er seinen Helm ab. Sie streiften auf der Suche nach Rüstzeug durch die Kammer und unterhielten sich weiter. Bis Merry auf einmal sagte „Verzeiht mir, Herr Maxhelm. Aber wenn ich das sagen darf Ihr seht nicht wie die Rohirim aus, die ich bis jetzt gesehen habe. Ihr erinnert mich mehr an Aragorn und Boromir." „Ihr seid Entschuldigt, Herr Merry. Eine meiner Urgroßmutter stammte aus Gondor, und alle ihre Nachfahren, kamen mehr nach ihr als nach den Rohirim."

Schließlich fanden sie einen kleinen Helm, mit rotem Leder überzogen, einen kleinen Lederpanzer, ähnlich dem der königlichen Wachen, und einen kleinen Schild.

Danach trennten sie sich. Merry ging zum großen Zelt des Königs, während Maxhelm zu seiner Hütte ging um seine Rüstung abzulegen, und sie von einem Diener putzen zu lassen. Danach ging auch er zum König. Gerade als er eintrat, kniete ein Mann vor dem König, dem Aussehen nach ein Gondorianer, und überreichte dem König einen Pfeil mit rot bemalter Spitze. Der rote Pfeil. Das bedeutete das Gondor in höchster Not schwebte. Der König sagte dem Boten, Hirgon, dass das Heer frühestens in einer Woche in Minas Tirith eintreffen würde. Maxhelm wusste dass das sehr realistisch geschätzt war, aber dennoch hoffte er inständig dass sie früher eintreffen würden.

Dann schickte der König alle zur Ruhe. Doch Maxhelm war noch nicht bereit sich zur Ruhe zu begeben. So spazierte er zum Rand des Plateaus und blickte in das Tal hinab. Reihen von Zelten füllten das Tal. Plötzlich spürte er wie jemand neben ihn trat. Er sah nach Rechts und erblickte seinen Freund Éomer. „Ist dir auch nicht nach Ruhen zumute, mein Freund?" fragte der Neffe des Königs. „Nein. Ich kann nicht aufhören an die Schlacht zu denken. Ich sehe in dieses Tal hinab und denke daran dass diese sechstausend Speere nicht reichen werden um die Reihen Mordors zu brechen" antwortete Maxhelm. „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Mir geht es ähnlich. Aber wir sind nicht allein. Gondor wird auch kämpfen, und Aragorn wird uns auch nicht im Stich lassen. Wir werden siegen" sagte Éomer. „Übrigens habe ich etwas für dich. Bisher hatten wir keine Zeit dafür, aber jeder Hauptmann einer Éored braucht ein Horn" sagte er und reichte Maxhelm ein in Silber gefasstes Horn, mit rotem Ledergehänge. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort „Und jetzt solltest du zu Mearwyn gehen, verbringe deine letzten Stunden hier mit ihr, denn Morgen ziehen wir in den Krieg." Maxhelm nickte, schlug Éomer auf die Schulter und ging in Richtung seiner Hütte davon. _Irgendwie bin ich froh dass ich keine Frau zurücklasse die mich liebt, jedenfalls nicht auf diese Weise_, dachte Éomer als er seinem Freund nachsah.

Als Maxhelm die Hütte betrat war Mearwyn schon anwesend. Zuerst bemerkte sie ihn nicht und er begnügte sich damit sich ihr Bild einzuprägen, wie sie so im Schein des Feuers des Kamins stand. Dann trat er hinter sie und legte die Arme um sie. Zuerst zuckte sie zusammen, doch als sie den Kopf wandte und ihn erkannte sank sie gegen ihn. „Ich nehme an du hast gehört, dass wir Morgen ausrücken" sagte Maxhelm als er sanft ihren Hals küsste. Sie erschauerte und nickte nur zur Antwort. So standen sie einige Zeit vor dem Kamin bis sich Mearwyn in seinen Armen umdrehte, und ihre eigenen Arme um seinen Nacken legte.

Sie sah ihm lang in die Augen, dann sagte sie „Bitte liebe mich heute Nacht. Wenn es zum schlimmsten kommen sollte, möchte ich nichts bereuen müssen." Maxhelm sah sie ernst an und fragte „Bist du dir sicher? Wir sind noch nicht vermählt." „Noch nie war ich mir etwas sicherer" erwiderte sie.

Einige Stunden später lagen sie in ihrem Bett. Mearwyn war eingeschlafen, aber der Schlaf wollte nicht über Maxhelm kommen. Abwesend zog er mit seiner linken Hand Kreise auf ihrem Rücken. Er dachte an ihre Aktivitäten während der letzten Stunden, und es sandte wohlige Schauer sein Rückgrat hinab. Plötzlich spürte er wie Mearwyn mit ihren Fingern die Narben auf seinem Körper verfolgte. „Ich dachte du würdest schlafen" sagte er. Sie schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und küsste seine Brust.

Dann erhob sie sich, zog die Decke um sich und ging zu einem Kasten, holte etwas daraus hervor und kam ins Bett zurück. Sie kuschelte sich wieder an ihn und legte dann etwas Kaltes auf seine Brust. Er ergriff das Stück Metall und erkannte eine Spange für einen Umhang. Sie zeigte zwei von einander abgewandte Pferdeköpfe, und schien aus massivem Gold zu bestehen. „Diese Spange gehörte meinem Vater und ich möchte dass du sie trägst" sagte Mearwyn. „Bis ich dich kennen lernte war mein Vater der Mann den ich am meisten liebte, aber du hast mein Herz erobert, ohne auch nur bei Bewusstsein zu sein" fuhr sie fort. Maxhelm unterbrach sie mit einem Kuss und sagte „Ebenso wie du mein Herz erobert hast." Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte „Mein Vater wäre sicher stolz darauf dass du nun diese Spange trägst, und er wäre stolz auf mich weil ich so einen guten Mann gefunden habe." Zum Ende hin kamen ihr die Tränen aber Maxhelm küsste sie so leidenschaftlich wie noch nie zuvor, und sagte „Ich werde zurückkehren. Und Ich werde dich zu Meiner Frau nehmen."

Mearwyn sah ihn erneut mit Tränen in den Augen an, doch diesmal waren es Freudentränen und sagte „Liebe mich noch einmal"

Eine Stunde später übermannte beide endlich der Schlaf.

Maxhelm erwachte vom Klang eines Horns. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er kein Licht durch das Fenster dringen. Mearwyn schien einen gesunden Schlaf zu haben, denn sie erwachte nicht von dem Lärm. Er schälte sich aus ihren Armen, zog eine Hose an und ging aus der Hütte. Er sah Hálfwine, einen Veteranen seiner Éored vorbeieilen und rief ihn an „Hálfwine! Was geht vor sich? Es ist doch noch dunkel, warum erschallt das Horn?" „Herr, die Sonne ist vor einer Stunde aufgegangen. Keiner hat es bemerkt, aber die Zeit steht nicht still. Der König hat den Aufbruch für in einer Stunde anberaumt. Verzeiht, Herr aber ich muss weiter!" erwiderte der Mann. Maxhelm nickte zu und ging zurück in die Hütte.

Er weckte Mearwyn und sagte ihr, dass er in einer Stunde aufbrechen würde. Als beide vollständig angekleidet waren half sie ihm beim anlegen seiner Rüstung. Über Hemd und Hose zog er einen bis zu den Knien reichenden Lederüberwurf, dann kam das Kettenhemd, darauf folgend legte er den ledernen Brustpanzer an, als nächstes legte er den Schwertgurt an, dann warf er sich seinen Umhang über die Schultern, welchen er vor seinem Hals mit der Spange verschloss, die ihm Mearwyn gestern Nacht geschenkt hatte. Das Horn, das Éomer ihm gegeben hatte hängt er sich um, seinen Schild warf er sich einstweilen über den Rücken, den Helm klemmte er unter den linken Arm, den Speer nahm er in die rechte Hand. Dann ging er von Mearwyn gefolgt zu den Ställen der Festung um Helm zu satteln. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, Worte waren nicht nötig. Selbst der sonst übermutige Hengst verhielt sich ruhig. Als das Pferd gesattelt war, hängte Maxhelm den Schild an den Sattelknauf, sodass er sein linkes Bein schützten würde. Dann wandte er sich noch einmal zu Mearwyn um, und sah in ihre grünen Augen. In diesen stand in diesem Augenblick nichts als Liebe und Sorge. Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie, wie er sie noch nie zuvor geküsst hatte. Dann wandte er sich plötzlich ab, hob den Helm vom Boden, setzte ihn auf, griff sich seinen Speer mit dem Wimpel, schwang sich in den Sattel und gab Helm die Sporen.

Er ritt ins Tal hinab, in dem sich die Schwadronen der Reiter sammelten. Seine Éored war schon versammelt, ebenso wie die übrigen Drei. Maxhelm nickte Grimbold, Néalf und Théowine zu und nahm seinen Platz an der Spitze seiner Éored ein. Er ließ den Blick schweifen. _Etwas weniger als sechstausend_, dachte er.

Kurze Zeit später kam der König in der Begleitung Éomers von der Festungsebene herab. Kein Wort wurde gesagt, nur ein einzelner Hornstoß ertönte und eine Einheit nach der Anderen reihte sich hinter dem König ein. So ritten sie bis nach Edoras. Als sie dort ankamen schien es zu dämmern. In der Hauptstadt schlossen sich weitere fünfhundert Krieger dem Heer an.

Von Edoras wandten sie sich nach Osten, dem Schicksal entgegen.

Sie waren bereits den vierten Tag unterwegs. Sie ritten so schnell es ihnen möglich war, ohne sich selbst, oder die Pferde völlig zu entkräften. Schon am ersten Tag der Reise erhielten sie Nachricht von Feinden. Flüchtlinge begegneten ihnen, die von Orks und Ostlingen im Wold berichteten.

Doch das Heer konnte sich jetzt nicht um seine Flanken kümmern, die Entwassermarschen würden ihre Flanken decken müssen, sagte Éomer.

Doch am heutigen Tag konnten sie die Feinde nicht ignorieren. Sie befanden sich zwischen dem Anduin im Norden und dem Druadan-Wald im Süden gefangen, denn im Osten hatten Orks und Ostlinge, die über Cair Andros gekommen sein mussten, die Straße besetzt und Barrikaden errichtet, was es den Rohirim unmöglich machte sie in einem Sturmangriff hinwegzufegen.

Doch schien es Hoffnung zu geben. Einer der Wilden aus dem Druadan-Wald hatte seine Hilfe angeboten. Maxhelm war bei den Verhandlungen zwischen dem König und dem Häuptling, der etwas von einem verwitterten Stein hatte, zugegen. Der Mann sprach sogar das Westron, die Gemeinsprache, wenn auch etwas eigenwillig. So erfuhr er das Minas Tirith von Feinden umschlossen war, und der Feind sehr viel zahlreicher war als die Rohirim. Dann erklärte der Wilde warum er gekommen war: Er wollte die Rohirim durch den Wald führen, wodurch sie nicht nur den Feind auf der Straße umgehen konnten sonder auch einen guten Teil des Weges abschneiden würden. Theoden nahm dieses Angebot dankend an.

So zogen die Rohirim durch den Wald. Am Ende des Weges mussten sie eine Engstelle passieren, was jedoch den vorderen Éored eine kleine Pause verschaffte. Die Männer waren schweigsam, viele schärften noch einmal ihre Waffen. Auch Maxhelm saß auf der harten Erde, und fuhr abwesend mit einem angefeuchteten Stein über seine Klinge. Mit seinen Gedanken war er bei Mearwyn. Er wurde aufgescheucht als Éothain sich neben ihn fallen ließ. „Na? Mit den Gedanken wieder bei den Weibsbildern?" fragte er mit einem Grinsen. „Natürlich!" antwortete Maxhelm mit einem ähnlichen Lächeln „Ist auf jeden Fall besser als über die Schlacht nachzudenken, oder?" fuhr er fort.

Bevor sein Freund antworten konnte wurden sie von Éomer unterbrochen. „Bereitet Euch auf den Aufbruch vor. Sobald die Letzten durch die Engstelle sind reiten wir los. Wir reiten die Nacht durch" erklärte er und eilte weiter.

Maxhelm und Éothain nickten, dann erhob sich Maxhelm und steckte sein Schwert weg. Er verharrte einen Moment und sah Éothain an und sagte „Wenn ich fallen sollte, sorge bitte dafür, dass Mearwyn diese Spange erhält, und kümmere dich um sie." „Kein Grund für solche Bitten, du wirst uns noch alle überleben" antwortet Éothain, dem es auf einmal unwohl wurde. „Versprich es mir einfach, Freund" verlangte der junge Hauptmann mit ernstem Gesicht. Als seinem Freund klar wurde, dass es ihm todernst war, stand er ebenfalls auf und sagte „Ich schwöre es! Auf meine Ehre." Maxhelm nickte ihm dankbar zu und ging zu Helm um ihn mit ein wenig Hafer zu füttern.

Kaum waren die letzten Männer durch die Engstelle, erschallte das Horn, das den Aufbruch signalisierte.

Die Männer ritten die Nacht ohne Pause durch. Erst jetzt, als sie nur noch eine Stunde von der Außenmauer, um die Felder des Pelennor, entfernt waren machte sie eine kurze Rast. Während dieser Rast kam ein Mann zum König und kündigte einen Wetterwechsel an, den anscheinend auch der Wilde vorhergesagt hatte.

Nach gerade einmal einer Stunde saßen sie wieder auf und Theoden sprach „Die Stunde ist da, Reiter der Mark, Eorlssöhne! Vor euch sind Feinde und Feuer, weit hinter euch die Heimat. Doch, fechtet ihr auch auf fremdem Felde, der Ruhm, den ihr dort erringt, ist euer für immer. Eide habt ihr geschworen; nun leistet, was ihr gelobt habt: eurem Herrn, eurem Lande, und Beistand den Bundesgenossen!"

Die Männer schlugen die Speere an die Schilde.

Danach teilte der König die erste Reihe für die Schlacht ein. Éomer sollte dem Banner Theodens in der Mitte folgen, Grimbold sollte die linke Flanke nehmen, während Marschall Elfhelm die Rechte nehmen sollte und der Rest sollte diesen drei Abteilungen folgen so gut es ging. Als er dies vernahm, führte Maxhelm seine Éored direkt hinter den Trupp Éomers.

So ritten sie bis zur Außenmauer Minas Tiriths und erschlugen oder verjagten die wenigen Orks, die dort Wache hielten. Dann führte der König sein Heer durch die Breschen in der Mauer, und ein Stück nach Osten, sodass sie direkt von Norden auf die Stadt und den Feind sahen.

Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot, ließ selbst den Tapfersten erzittern. Die Ebene vor der Stadt war schwarz vor Feinden, überall brannten Feuer, entweder in Gräben, oder die Höfe die einst auf den Feldern gestanden hatten.

Aber auf einmal bemerkte jeder Mann im Heer den angekündigten Wetterwechsel. Der Wind kam auf einmal aus dem Süden und trug einen salzigen Geruch mit sich. Und dieser Umschwung hatte eine erstaunliche Wirkung auf die Krieger Rohans. Wo Augenblicke zuvor Angst und Zweifel geherrscht hatten, waren nun Hoffnung, Zorn und der brennende Wunsch den Bundesgenossen zu Hilfe zu kommen.

Plötzlich erstrahlte bei der Stadt schwarzes und weißes Licht gefolgt von einem, selbst auf diese Entfernung, ohrenbetäubenden Krachen. Bei diesem Geräusch streckte der König seinen Rücken und rief so laut wie ein Sterblicher rufen kann:

_Voran, voran, Reiter Theodens,_

_Zu blutigem Tagwerk, in Tod und Brand!_

_Speer splittre, Schild berste!_

_Den Sand rötet, eh die Sonne aufgeht!_

_Reitet, reitet, reitet für Gondor!_

Daraufhin nahm er seinem Bannerträger Guthláf das große Horn ab und stieß so kräftig hinein, dass es barst. Nur einen Augenblick später vereinten sich alle Hörner des Heeres zu einer grimmigen Musik, auch Maxhelm stieß nun zum ersten mal in sein Horn, und war überrascht von dessen tiefen Klang, und die Männer nahmen den Ruf des Königs auf:

_Reitet, reitet, reitet für Gondor!_

Plötzlich stürmte der König voran, und jeder Mann bemühte sich ihm zu folgen, doch keines der Pferde konnte mit Schneemähne mithalten. Und während das Heer der Rohirim dem Feind entgegenstürmte, taten sich die Wolken auf und die Morgensonne kam hervor und als die Soldaten Mordors das Licht bemerkten, das Zittern des Bodens spürten und den Klang der Hörner vernahmen, wandten sie sich nach Norden, doch Dort erblickten sie keine Verbündeten, wie sie erwartet hatten, sondern einen Feind der nur allzu begierig war ihr Leben zu beenden. Und als die Rohirim auf den Feind prallten, flohen die Orks, welche die rechte Flanke der Heere Mordors hielten, und die Reiter der Mark fingen an zu singen und erschlugen singend ihre Feinde.

Maxhelms Éored hatte sich mit Éomers Truppen vermischt und kämpfte somit nun in der ersten Reihe. Und der Kampf war ihnen eine reine Freude. Gerade rammte Maxhelm einem Ork seinen Speer in den ungeschützten Hals als er sah wie ein Uruk Éomer von hinten angreifen wollte, so riss er seine Waffe aus dem Leichnam und trieb Helm voran.

Éomer bemerkte hinter sich Bewegung, als er sich umblickte sah er einen Uruk, der mit seinem Schwert auf ihn zielte, und wusste dass er diesem Hieb nicht ausweichen konnte. Doch plötzlich ragte die Spitze eines Speeres aus der Brust der Bestie. Als er dem Schaft der Waffe mit den Augen folgte erblickte er einen grinsenden Maxhelm, der seine Waffe aus dem Toten riss und salutierte. Dann wandte sein Freund das Pferd und streckte einen weiteren Ork nieder.

Sie hatten die ganzen nördlichen Pelennor überrannt, und hatten die Straße zum Haupttor erreicht als Theoden langsamer wurde, und seine Männer zu ihm aufschlossen.

Plötzlich hörte Maxhelm von Süden her Geschrei und sah wie in einiger Entfernung die Reiter der Haradrim ihr Banner entrollten: Eine schwarze Schlange auf rotem Feld. Und dann stürmten sie in ihre Richtung.

Der König wartete ihren Angriff jedoch nicht ab, sondern ritt ihnen entgegen, und so gaben auch Maxhelm und die anderen Männer in der Umgebung ihren Pferden die Sporen.

Und Obwohl die Haradrim, ihnen zahlenmäßig weit überlegen waren, so waren die Rohirim doch die besseren Reiter, hatten die besseren Pferde und führten die längeren Speere und Schwerter.

Maxhelm rammte einem der Haradrim seinen Speer in den Magen und ließ ihn fahren. Dann riss er sein Schwert aus der Scheide und ging auf den nächsten Gegner los.

Vor sich sah er wie Theoden mit einem besser gerüsteten Gegner kämpfte, vielleicht der Anführer dieser Feinde. Doch dann wurde Maxhelms Aufmerksamkeit von seinem eigenen Gegner gefordert. Auch dieser war etwas besser gerüstet als die übrigen Haradrim. Außerdem war er auch ein guter Reiter. So umkreisten sich Maxhelm und der Andere auf ihren Pferden, bis Maxhelm Helm mit leichtem Schenkeldruck nach vorn schnellen ließ und seinem Gegner das Schwert durch den Mund ins Hirn stieß.

Als sein Kampf vorüber war bemerkte er dass der König nicht nur seinen Feind, sondern auch den Bannerträger der Haradrim gefällt hatte. Alles was von der Reiterei der Südländer noch übrig war suchte das Weite.

Doch plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel und die Herzen der Männer wurden von Furcht erfüllt und die Pferde gingen durch. Maxhelm schaffte es zwar im Sattel zu bleiben, wurde aber von seinem Hengst vom König fortgetragen. Er hörte den König noch rufen „Zu mir! Zu mir! Auf Eorlssöhne! Keine Furcht vor dem Dunkel" dann war er außer Hörweite, und plötzlich musste er sich wieder Feinde erwehren.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er sich freigekämpft hatte, doch schließlich ertönte ein Schrei der Maxhelm das Blut gefrieren lassen wollte, aber die Orks mit denen er kämpfte flohen in blindem entsetzen. Er eilte zurück zu dem Ort an dem sie mit den Haradrim gekämpft hatten und fand seinen Speer. Er beugte sich aus dem Sattel um die Waffe aus dem Leichnam zu ziehen. Dann eilte er zu der Stelle an der er vom König getrennt worden war.

Als er dort ankam bot sich ihm ein entsetzlicher Anblick: Theoden lag unter Schneemähne eingequetscht, der Hobbit Meriadoc kniete neben ihm und dann sah er eine Figur mit langen blonden Haaren auf schwarzen Lumpen liegen, und dann erkannte er sie, Éowyn.

Maxhelm sah sich um und sah Éomer heran reiten, er war also nicht unter den Toten die überall herum lagen. Im Norden sah er wie Männer aus der Stadt strömten und den Feind vom Tor vertrieben.

Dann wurde er von einem Schrei aus seinen Beobachtungen gerissen. Éomer hatte gerade befohlen den König und die Toten seines Gefolges fortzuschaffen als er Éowyn bemerkt hatte. Er klagte, doch dann sprang er auf sein Pferd und preschte zur Spitze des, inzwischen wieder geordneten, Heeres der Rohirim, stieß in ein Horn und befahl den Angriff, ohne auf Verstärkung aus der Stadt zu warten.

Maxhelm war ihm gefolgt und hört plötzlich freudige Rufe von Links. Dort stand seine Éored, die fast keine Verluste erlitten hatte. Sie hatten ihn nur am Wimpel an seinem Speer erkannt, sagten sie, als er sich an ihre Spitze stellte. Maxhelm sah an sich hinab und konnte sie verstehen. Er konnte die grüne Färbung seines Lederpanzers nicht erkennen, und sah auch die silberne Farbe seines Kettenhemdes kaum, da alles von schwarzem und rotem Blut bedeckt war.

Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von Éomer beanspruch als er rief „Tod! Reitet, reitet in den Tod und an der Welt Ende!"

Da gab er Feuerfuß die Sporen und griff an, die Männer, die nun _seine_ Männer waren folgten ihm.

Maxhelm und alle übrigen Rohirim nahmen auch seinen Ruf auf und schrien alle wie aus einer Kehle immer wieder „Tod!"

So ritten sie in südliche Richtung dem Feind entgegen. In einiger Entfernung konnte Maxhelm gewaltige Bestien ausmachen: Die Mûmakil der Haradrim.

Maxhelm spürte wie sch das Glück langsam gegen sie wandte. Der Sturmangriff Éomers hatte zwar die Schlachtordnung der Feinde zertrümmert, doch nun kamen die Rohirim in die Gefahr eingekesselt zu werden. Er ließ seinen Speer immer und immer wieder auf Orks, Ostlinge und andere Diener des Dunklen Herrschers nieder fahren.

Maxhelm sah dass aus dem Norden die Reiter Gondors vorrückten, welche versuchten ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen, aber sie schafften es nicht die Linien des Feindes zu durchbrechen.

Hinter Maxhelm kämpften die Männer seiner Éored verbissen, und so wild kämpften sie, dass die Orks bald von ihnen abließen und sich neue Gegner suchten. Diese kurze Verschnaufpause gab seinen Männern die Gelegenheit wieder näher zusammenzurücken. Als Maxhelm seinen Blick schweifen ließ um abzuschätzen, wie viele Männer ihm noch blieben, war er erstaunt. Wenn ihm seine Augen keinen Streich spielten, dann waren von den hundert Kriegern, die seinem Wimpel gefolgt waren, noch immer um die neunzig im Sattel. Manche von ihnen Verwundet, aber keiner schien dem Tode nah.

Dann wandte er den Blick nach Südosten wo die Mûmakil gegen die Truppen vorgingen, welche von Grimbold geführt wurden. Und wo diese Monstren auftauchten, gehorchten selbst die Pferde der Rohirim ihren Herren nicht mehr.

Als er seinen Blick nach Südwesten wandte sah er in der Biegung des Anduins Schiffe mit schwarzen Segeln auftauchen. Anscheinend hatte Éomer sie erblickt, denn er ließ zum Sammeln blasen.

Maxhelm und seine Éored waren während des Sturmangriffs ein wenig von ihrem neuen König abgedrängt worden. Es mochte eine achtel Meile sein, die sie vom Haupttrupp trennte.

Maxhelm sah sich um und bemerkte dass die Feinde immer noch nicht wieder auf sie eindrangen, und so hob er sein Horn an die Lippen, stieß hinein und stürmte von seinen Männern gefolgt los, um zu Éomer zu stoßen.

Sie fuhren durch die Feinde, die zwischen ihnen und dem König, standen wie ein Gewitter.

Als Éomer sie erblickte lächelte er und nickte Maxhelm grimmig zu, was dieser erwiderte.

Dann ritt der junge König auf eine grüne Erhebung und sprach:

_Zweifelnd und zagend aus dem Zwielicht kam ich_

_Ins Licht der Sonne, singend und lachend,_

_Reitend, bis Herz und Hoffnung zerrissen._

_Nun wüte das Eisen bis zum wehen Abend!_

Dann blickte Éomer erneut zu den Schiffen und gleich darauf lachte er und warf sein Schwert in die Luft und fing es wieder auf. Maxhelm folgte seinem Blick und dann fing auch er an zu lachen und mit ihm alle Männer des Heeres. Denn alle sahen das gleiche: Auf dem vordersten Schiff wurde eine Standarte entrollt und darauf war, weiß auf schwarz, der Baum Gondors, über dem aber sieben Sterne und eine Krone schwebte.

Und so begannen die Rohirim mit frischem Mut und neuer Kraft die Streitkräfte vor sich her zu treiben. Aragorn und Éomer zermalmten die Feinde, die zwischen ihren Heeren standen und trafen sich in der Mitte. Maxhelm sah sie miteinander sprechen, doch hörte er die Worte nicht, denn er wandte sich bereits nach Osten den nächsten Feinden entgegen.

Es dauerte bis in die Abendstunden, die letzten Feinde zu vernichten. Denn obwohl Orks, Variags, Trolle und Halbtrolle leicht zu besiegen waren sobald sich die Wolken endgültig verzogen hatten, waren die überlebenden Haradrim und die Ostlinge hart gesottene Kriegsknechte, die kein Pardon gewährten und auch kein Pardon verlangten. Immer wieder sammelten sich und kämpften bis zum bitteren Ende.

Maxhelm hatte seine Männer immer weiter nach Osten geführt als er etwas bemerkte. Ein wenig nördlich waren einige Reiter Gondors, die ein Schwanenbanner führten, von Ostlingen eingekesselt, und immer mehr Krieger fielen.

So schwenkte Maxhelm nach Norden, hob sein Horn an die Lippen und stieß hinein. Seine Männer folgten ihm und fuhren den Ostlingen in die Flanke. Als sie die letzten Feinde erschlagen hatten waren nur noch zehn der gondorianischen Ritter am Leben.

Schwer atmend und zerschunden blickten sie ungläubig zu ihren Rettern. Ein Mann in Maxhelms Alter, mit dem Banner an seiner Lanze, sagte „Habt dank für unsere Rettung, edle Herren. Darf ich fragen wem wir danken?" „Ihr könnt den Männern der vierten Éored der königlichen Wache Theodens…..Éomers danken. Ich bin Hauptmann Maxhelm" erwiderte der junge Rohirim. „Nun dann danken wir euch, ihr Tapferen. Dürfte ich Euch bitten, dass wir Euch begleiten dürfen? Ich fürchte alleine werden wir es nicht schaffen" sagte der Bannerträger. „Natürlich könnt ihr uns begleiten, aber wir haben noch Arbeit zu erledigen" erklärte Maxhelm. Die Geretteten nickten. Dann wandten sie sich alle wieder nach Osten.

Als die Sonne hinter dem Weißen Gebirge versank und den Pelennor ihn blutrotes Licht tauchte waren endlich die letzten Feinde besiegt oder verjagt.

Maxhelm führte seine müden Männer und die Gondorianer in Richtung der Stadt als ihm links von ihm die Banner auffielen. Dort flatterten das weiße Pferd, der weiße Baum und der weiße Schwan.

Er trieb sein Pferd noch einmal an um zu ihnen zu reiten. Bald stand er vor Éomer, Aragorn und einem großen dunkelhaarigen Mann mit grauen Augen.

Maxhelm glitt aus dem Sattel, rammte seine Speer mit dem Dorn in den Boden, nahm den Helm ab und kniete nieder, seine Männer taten es ihm nach.

„König Éomer, Herr Aragorn" grüßte er die beiden Männer. Éomer war außer sich vor Freude ihn zu sehen. Er Sprang aus dem Sattel, zog Maxhelm auf die Füße und umarmte ihn. „Es tut gut dich lebend zu sehen, mein Freund. Ich hatte schon befürchtet jemand weiters verloren zu haben" sagte der neue König. Auch Aragorn begrüßte ihn „Es ist eine Freude zu sehen, dass Ihr noch unter uns weilt. Eurem Aussehen nach habt Ihr Euch einen Namen gemacht, und wie ich sehe habt ihr kaum Männer verloren." „Ob ich mir einen Namen gemacht habe weiß ich nicht, und dass so viele meiner Männer noch leben ist eher ihr Verdienst als meiner" antwortete Maxhelm. „Das würde ich nicht behaupten, Herr Hauptmann. Immerhin habt ihr auch uns gerettet" sagte der Anführer der gondorianischen Überlebenden.

„Amrothos! Was ist geschehen?" rief der Begleiter von Éomer und Aragorn aus. „Vater!" der Gondorianer hatte den Mann erst jetzt bemerkt. „Fürst Imrahil, unser Trupp wurde von Ostlingen umzingelt, und ohne diesen tapferen Mann und seine Krieger hätte niemand von uns überlebt" erklärte Amrothos.

Daraufhin glitt auch der dritte Mann aus dem Sattel und sagte „Ich danke Euch für Euren Heldenmut, Herr, Ihr habt meinen Sohn gerettet. Sollte ich oder jemand anderes aus Dol Amroth jemals etwas für Euch tun können so lasst es mich wissen."

„Ich danke Euch für die freundlichen Worte, Fürst. Doch eigentlich bin ich gekommen um meinen König zu fragen ob er Befehle für mich hat?" sagte Maxhelm.

Éomer erwiderte „Ich weiß dass es dich nach Ruhe sehnt aber ich muss dich bitten dich zu Elfhelm zu begeben. Ihr zwei seid für die Männer verantwortlich während ich in der Stadt bin. Bildet Trupps die über das Feld ziehen und nach Überlebenden suchen sollen. Und seht nach den Verwundeten. Die leichter Verletzten sollen von unseren Feldschern behandelt werden, die schwerer Verwundeten lasst in die Stadt bringen."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein König" sagte Maxhelm. Er verabschiedete sich von den drei Anführern und den, wie er jetzt wusste, geretteten Männer aus Dol Amroth.

Er saß wieder auf und führte seine Männer nach Norden wo der Rest der Rohirim inzwischen lagerte.

Zusammen mit Marschall Elfhelm stellte er Suchtrupps zusammen die über das Feld patrouillieren sollten. Dann gingen sie zusammen zu den Feldschern um nach den Verwundeten zu sehen.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht als die beiden Männer ihre Aufgaben erledigt hatten. Aber selbst dann begaben sie sich nicht zur Ruhe sondern stellten eine grobe Schätzung der Verluste auf. Bis auf Maxhelms Éored hatte es die königliche Wache schwer erwischt. Die Erste war komplett vernichtet, die Zweite war zur Hälfte ausgelöscht und die Dritte bracht nur noch zwei Drittel der Männer in den Sattel. Auch viele Hauptleute waren Gefallen, unter ihnen Harding, Guthláf, Dúnhere, Déorwine, Grimbold, Théowine und natürlich Theoden. Alles in allem hatte sie um die zweitausend Mann verloren, und, was die Rohirim ebenfalls schmerzte, zweitausendfünfhundert Pferde.

Erst kurz vor dem Morgengrauen kamen Maxhelm und Elfhelm zu ihrem Schlaf.

Es kam Maxhelm so vor als hätte er sich eben erst hingelegt als er geweckt wurde. Éothain schüttelte ihn und sagte „Der Herr Éomer wünscht deine Anwesenheit. Er ist in der Zitadelle. Einer der Männer die wir gestern gerettet haben wird dich hinführen."

Er nickte und stand auf, er wollte seine Rüstung anlegen, doch befand er sie für zu schmutzig, so bat er Éothain sich darum zu kümmern. Nur in Hemd, Hose und Stiefel ging er zur Koppel und sattelte Helm, der, ganz wie er selbst, den gestrigen Tag ohne einen Kratzer überstanden hatte.

Dann trabte er in Richtung des Stadttores von Minas Tirith davon. Auf halber Strecke zur Stadt erwartete ihn sein Führer. Es war tatsächlich einer der Männer die er gestern gerettet hatte. Es war Amrothos.

„Ah seid gegrüßt, Freund" sagte der Mann, der ebenso wie Maxhelm nur Hose, Hemd und Stiefel an hatte.

„Seid mir ebenso gegrüßt" war Maxhelms Antwort.

„Gestern hatten wir keine Gelegenheit dazu uns ordentlich vorzustellen. Lasst uns das nun nachholen. Ich bin Amrothos, dritter Sohn des Fürsten Imrahil von Dol Amroth, Hauptmann der zweiten Schwadron der Schwanenritter" fuhr der Mann fort.

„Mein Name ist Maxhelm, Hauptmann der vierten Éored der königlichen Wache" sagte Maxhelm. Sie reichten sich die Hand.

Auf dem Weg zur Stadt plauderten die beiden Männer über dieses und jenes. Sie verstanden sich auf Anhieb. Als sie das Tor erreichten stoppte das Gespräch.

Das Tor war gewaltig und dennoch war es gebrochen worden. „Wer oder Was hat das geschafft?" fragte Maxhelm. „Ein Rammbock, so dick wie der Rumpf eines Trolls, mit einem eisernen Wolfsschädel als Ramme. Ich habe ihn gesehen, denn ich war einer der wenigen Verteidiger, neben meinem Vater und meinem Freund Maxamir, die das Tor bis zum Ende verteidigt haben" erklärte Forondir.

Danach ritten sie auf die siebte Stufe der Stadt, zur Zitadelle. Während sie durch die Stadt trabten blickte sich Maxhelm neugierig um. Seine Urgroßmutter hatte ihm immer Geschichten über Minas Tirith erzählt, als er klein war, und nun sah er es mit eigenen Augen. Amrothos bemerkte wie Maxhelm sich umsah und fragte ob er etwas suche.

Da erzählte Maxhelm die Geschichte über seine Urgroßmutter und endete erst als sie den Hof der Zitadelle erreicht hatten. Und in diesem Hof stand an einem Brunnen ein vertrockneter weißer Baum. „Das ist also der Baum des Königs" fragte der junge Rohirim. „Ja der Weiße Baum, der mit dem letzten König aus Meneldils Geschlecht starb" sagte Amrothos traurig.

Sie betraten die Zitadelle gemeinsam, und dort aufgebahrt vor dem Thron Gondors lag Theoden, Thengels Sohn, König von Rohan.

Maxhelm ging zur Bahre und sank auf ein Knie um dem Gefallenen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Nach einiger Zeit erhob er sich und Amrothos führte ihn in ein großes Arbeitszimmer in dem Aragorn, Éomer, Fürst Imrahil und Gandalf zugegen waren. Sie waren über verschiedene Karten gebeugt, doch als die beiden jungen Männer eintraten sahen sie auf.

„Ah, Maxhelm. Gut dass du hier bist" sagte Éomer. Maxhelm, sank auf ein Knie, und erwiderte „Ihr wolltet mich sehen, mein König". Er grüßte auch die anderen Anwesenden. „Ganz recht, mein Freund. Ich habe dich herbeten lassen um dir Etwas mitzuteilen. Da Grimbold gefallen ist ernenne ich dich hiermit zum Kommandanten der königlichen Wache!" erklärte der jung König. Maxhelm war sprachlos. Er war wie gelähmt. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er sich genug gesammelt hatte um zu erwidern „Aber, aber….Mein Herr, es gibt doch sicherlich ältere, erfahrenere Männer für diesen Posten. Ich halte mich ja immer noch für zu jung auch nur die vierte Éored zu führen."

Éomer und die anderen Anwesenden lächelten eine Weile lang nur, dann sprach der König von Rohan „Ganz und gar nicht, mein Freund. Niemand ist besser dazu geeignet die Wache zu führen als du. Seit ich dich vor etwas über eineinhalb Jahren kennengelernt habe hast du dich immer und immer wieder bewiesen. Zuerst in meiner Éored, dann in der königlichen Wache und nach Helms Klamm hast du dich als hervorragender Anführer erwiesen. Ich habe unter den Männern des Heeres etwas herumgeforscht. Sie haben die Männer deiner Éored beobachtet, und alle sagen sie hätten gekämpft als wären sie vom Geist unserer Vorväter erfüllt, und du am meisten. Du hast sogar einen Sohn des Fürsten Imrahil gerettet. Du hast mir bereits zweimal das Leben gerettet. Und jetzt dulde ich keine Widerworte mehr. Erhebe dich als Kommandant der Wache."

Als Maxhelm sich immer noch unsicher erhob war Éomer schon bei ihm und umarmte ihn. Aragorn trat heran und schlug ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, auch die drei Übrigen gratulierten ihm.

„Und nun berichte uns wie es um meine Truppen steht" verlangte der König. „Herr, bis jetzt haben wir, nach Elfhelms und meiner Schätzung, zweitausend Tote zu beklagen. Auch die königliche Wache wurde schwer getroffen. Die erste Éored wurde vollständig vernichtet, die Zweite ist nur zur Hälfte einsatzbereit, die Dritte bringt auch nur noch zwei Drittel der Männer in den Sattel, um die Vierte steht es am Besten, wir hatten nur zehn Tote zu verzeichnen. Die gefallenen Hauptleute sind Grimbold, Dúnhere, Guthláf, Harding, Déorwine und Théowine. Auch Pferde haben wir viele verloren, um die zweitausendfünfhundert" erklärte Maxhelm. „Schlecht. Von den Sechstausend die kamen sind Zweitausend tot und fünfhundert fehlen Pferde" sinnierte Éomer. „Daran ist wohl nichts zu ändern. Maxhelm, da du nun Kommandant der Wache bist übernimmst du den Befehl über die erste Éored der Wache. Du kannst die Vierte auflösen und zur Ersten machen. Ich möchte auch dass du dir bis heute Abend überlegst wer die Dritte übernehmen könnte, da Théowine gefallen ist. Bis zum Abend kannst du tun was dir beliebt. Vielleicht möchtest du Éowyn besuchen, sie hat überlebt und liegt in den Häusern der Heilung." Damit war Maxhelm entlassen.

Er verließ, wiederum von Amrothos geführt, die Zitadelle. Als sie im Freien standen fragte Maxhelm „Könnt Ihr mir sagen wo die Häuser der Heilung sind?" „Ich werde Euch sogar persönlich hinführen" entgegnete der junge Schwanenritter.

Sie nahmen ihre Pferde an den Zügeln, da der Mann aus Dol Amroth erklärte, ihr Zielort sei gleich im sechsten Ring der Stadt. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin unterhielten sie sich weiter. Amrothos brannte darauf eine Erzählung der Geschehnisse von Helms Klamm zu hören. Maxhelm lud den Mann ein, sie am Abend im Lager der Rohirim zu besuchen, dann werde ihm alles erzählt werden.

An den Häusern der Heilung angekommen entschuldigte sich der Ritter und machte sich auf um zu den Männern seines Vaters zu stoßen.

Maxhelm band Helms Zügel an einen der Bäume, welche hier wuchsen, und betrat das größte der Häuser und fragte dort nach der Dame Éowyn. Er wurde zu ihrem Zimmer geführt. Als er eintrat fand er die Schwester des Königs wach vor. „Herrin, es freut mich Euch lebend zu sehen" sagte Maxhelm. „Auch ich bin von Herzen froh Euch am Leben zu sehen. Es hätte Mearwyn das Herz gebrochen, wenn Ihr gefallen wärt" erwiderte Éowyn mit leiser Stimme. „Noch ist der Krieg nicht vorüber" entgegnete er düster.

Éowyn schwieg eine Weile bevor sie fragte „Ist bereits bekannt, was nun geschehen wird?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber die Herrn Éomer, Aragorn, Gandalf und Imrahil beraten sich zu dieser Stunde was zu tun ist" sagte der junge Mann.

Maxhelm blieb noch eine Stunde lang an Éowyns Bett sitzen und plauderte mit ihr. Als sie schläfrig wurde verabschiedete er sich von ihr und verließ das Zimmer. Auf dem Weg aus den Häusern der Heilung hätte er beinahe einen Knaben über den Haufen gerannt. Aber als er näher hinsah erkannte er, dass es kein Knabe sein konnte da er eine Rüstung trug.

„Herr Peregrin" erkannte Maxhelm. Der Halbling sah auf, grinste und erwiderte „Herr Maxhelm! Es freut mich zu sehen dass ihr diese Schlacht unbeschadet überstanden habt." „Was macht ihr hier?" fragte der junge Rohirim. „Ich besuche meinen Freund Merry" erklärte Pippin. „Der Herr Merry ist hier?" fragte Maxhelm ungläubig.

Pippin führte Maxhelm in Merrys Zimmer. Dort erfuhr der Kommandant der Wache wie der Halbling nach Minas Tirith gekommen war. Er blieb eine Stunde bei den beiden Hobbits und unterhielt sich mit ihnen, dann entschuldigte er sich und machte sich auf ins Lager der Rohirim zurückzukehren.

Kaum war er dort angekommen sattelte er Helm ab und brachte den Hengst auf die Koppel. Dann ging er zu seinem Zelt und sah das Éothain sich um seine Rüstung gekümmert hatte. Er legte die Rüstung an und trat aus dem Zelt. Als er wieder unter freiem Himmel stand sah er Fréanam, ein junges Mitglied seiner Éored. „Herr Fréanam! Ruft die königliche Wache zusammen. Jedes Mitglied soll sich in einer Stunde hier versammelt haben" trug er dem Mann auf. Fréanam salutierte und eilte von dannen.

Binnen einer Stunde waren alle Überlebenden der königlichen wache versammelt. Und obwohl Maxhelm die Zahlen kannte war er doch erschüttert. Von den vierhundert Mann die den Pelennor betreten hatten, hatten sich nur etwas über zweihundert hier eingefunden, der Rest war gefallen.

Ihm fiel auf das manche Männer aus der zweiten und dritten Éored sich wunderten warum _er_ sie hergerufen hatte. „Seid bedankt dass Ihr Euch hier eingefunden habt Männer" begann Maxhelm. „Ich habe Euch zusammenrufen lassen um einiges bekannt zu geben" erklärte er. Jetzt hatte er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Männer. „Erstens hat der König nach Grimbolds Tod einen neuen Kommandanten der Wache ernannt: Mich" hier brach Jubel unter den Männern seiner Éored aus, und auch die Anderen gratulierten ihm. „Zweitens gebe ich hiermit bekannt, dass die vierte Éored aufgelöst wird, und ihre Mitglieder der neuen Ersten beitreten werden" wieder ohrenbetäubender Jubel. „Drittens und Letztens bitte ich die Überlebende der Dritten zu mir zu kommen, da der König heute Abend meine Empfehlung für den neuen Hauptmann hören möchte. Der Rest von Euch möge sich den Rest des Tages frei nehmen" damit endete Maxhelms kleine Ansprache.

Während den Gesprächen mit den Überlebenden der dritten Éored fand der junge Kommandant einen guten Kandidaten: Gárdenam, einen altgedienten Veteranen der Dritten.

Gegen Abend kam König Éomer um Maxhelms Empfehlung zu hören und ihm die Entscheidungen der Heerführer mitzuteilen. Er stimmte dem Kommandanten zu dass Gárdenam ein guter Hauptmann sei, dann kam er auf das zu sprechen, was er, Aragorn, Gandalf und Imrahil entschieden hatten.

„Wir marschieren zum Schwarzen Tor" eröffnete Éomer Maxhelm. „Siebentausend Mann insgesamt. Fünfhundert unserer Männer, die keine Pferde mehr haben, und fünfhundert unserer Berittenen. Der Rest unserer Krieger wird unter Elfhelm nach Norden ziehen um dem Heer das uns aufhalten sollte in den Rücken fallen. Fünfhundert weitere Reiter, bestehend aus den Überlebenden Dúnedain, den Schwanenrittern und den übrigen Reitern kommen auch dazu. Die restlichen Fünftausendfünfhundert bestehen aus dem Fußvolk Gondors. Ich bitte dich den Männern mitzuteilen was sie erwartet."

Maxhelm nickte und verabschiedete sich von seinem König. Er verließ sein Zelt und begab sich ins Zentrum des Lagers. Dort setzte er sein Horn an die Lippen und blies das Signal zum sammeln. Als sich die viertausend Männer versammelt hatten sagte Maxhelm ihnen was sie erwartete. Sie nahmen es recht gut auf und er entließ sie wieder um ihren Pflichte nachzugehen.

Als die Nacht hereinbrach setzte er sich zu den Männern seiner Éored. Éothain hatte in Minas Tirith ein Fass Bier aufgetrieben um Maxhelms Beförderung zu feiern. Und während sie tranken hörten sie laute Stimmen vom Rand des Lagers und Maxhelm ging hin um nachzusehen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die eingeteilte Wache Amrothos und einen weiteren Gondorianer nicht ins Lager lassen wollte. Nachdem er dem Mann eine Standpauke erteilt hatte führte der junge Kommandant die beiden Männer zum Lagerplatz seiner Éored.

Der Begleiter des Sohnes des Fürsten von Dol Amroth war ein Verwandter von ihm. Anscheinend war er der uneheliche Sohn eines Cousins das Fürsten und einer einfachen Frau aus Minas Tirith. Aber seine Abstammung hatte den Mann, dessen Name Maxamir war und gleich alt wie Maxhelm war, nicht daran gehindert in der Armee Minas Tiriths aufzusteigen. Nach der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor war er sogar zu einem Hauptmann der Festungswache ernannt worden.

Die beiden Gondorianer wurden von seinen Männern herzlich aufgenommen und so verging der Abend mit Erzählungen, mal erzählt von einem der Rohirim, mal von einem der Gondorianer.

Plötzlich fragte Éothain „Und Maxhelm was machst du wenn wir nach Hause zurückkehren? Wirst du Mearwyn zur Frau nehmen?" „Wenn ich nach Hause zurückkehren sollte, ist dass das Erste was ich tun werde" antwortete Maxhelm mit ernster Stimme. „Wer ist den Mearwyn?" fragte Maxamir. „Sie ist die Liebste unseres wackeren Kommandanten hier. Noch dazu eine Verwandte des Königs. Ihre Großmutter war die Schwester König Thengels, unseres vorletzten Königs" erklärte Éothain grinsend. Da schlug Amrothos Maxamir auf die Schulter und sagte „Siehst du? Nicht nur du suchst dir eine Frau aus die eigentlich ein wenig über dir steht. Wenn Maxhelms seine Liebste heiraten darf dann wirst auch du deine Anvérdulias ehelichen können. Ihr müsst nämlich wissen Freunde der gute Maxamir hat sich in die Nichte des, nun verstorbenen, Fürsten Forlong verliebt, aber Truchsess Denethor hat ihm verboten um ihre Hand anzuhalten, aber ich denke der Herr Faramir wird es ihm erlauben."

So plauderten und tranken sie bis spät in die Nacht.

Zwei Tage später brach das Heer des Westens auf. Sie überquerten den Anduin in Osgiliath. Dort fanden sie viele Boote und Fähren der Orks vor mit denen sie Übersetzen konnten. Der schwierigste Teil der Überquerung war es die Pferde auf die Boote zu bekommen aber am Ende schafften sie es.

Die Stimmung in der Armee war getrübt, denn jeder kannte das Ziel der Reise.

Während des nächsten Tages erreichten sie das Morgul-Tal. Die Mauern der Festung waren abweisend aber unbemannt, denn alle Einwohner waren auf dem Pelennor gefallen, ebenso wie der Herr der Festung. Das Heer steckte Minas Morgul in brand. Danach wandten sie sich wieder nach Norden.

Am nächsten Morgen verließen die Truppen Ithilien. An diesem Morgen ritt Maxhelm an die Spitze des Zuges um mit den Heerführern zu reden. Bereits am Abend zuvor war ihm aufgefallen, dass einige der Rohirim, die nicht zur königlichen Wache gehörten in ihrem Mut schwankten. Amrothos und Maxamir mit denen er sich später unterhielt, bestätigten, dass es unter den Truppen Gondors nicht anders war.

Als Maxhelm den Anführern davon berichtet ließ Aragorn das Heer anhalten und sprach zu den Männern. Er erlaubte denen, die der Mut verlassen hatte, umzukehren, doch sagte er ihnen, dass sie, wenn sie doch etwas tun wollten, dann sollten sie versuchen Cair Andros zurückzuerobern, falls sich die Insel noch in Feindeshand befinden sollte. Um die tausend Mann verließen das Heer.

So blieben, weil sie an der Wegscheide zum Morgul-Tal bereits einige Einheiten zurückgelassen hatten, keine Sechstausend mehr um Mordors Horden entgegenzutreten.

Am nächsten Abend lagerten die Truppen des Westens in der Einöde vor dem Schwarzen Tor. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken.

Maxhelm saß mit Éothain, Fréanam, Amrothos und Maxamir, mit denen ihn inzwischen auch eine enge Freundschaft verband, an einem Lagerfeuer. Die Männer vermieden es über den morgigen Tag zu reden. Lieber schwelgten sie in Erinnerungen über die Heimat und den Menschen die sie zurückgelassen hatten. Besonders Maxhelm und Maxamir waren mit ihren Gedanken bei ihren Liebsten. Schließlich wandte sich Maxhelm an Éothain und Fréanam und sagte „Meine Freunde ich möchte euch um etwas bitten. Éothain, dich habe ich bereits vor der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor darum gebeten. Sollte ich fallen bitte ich euch, dass ihr euch um Mearwyn kümmert. Wenn das Heer gewonnen hat, dann bringt ihr die Spange zurück, wenn wir verlieren sollten… wenn einer von euch überlebt, dann bringt sie so weit nach Westen wie es geht!" Während er dies sagte versagte ihm die Stimme und er kämpfte mit den Tränen. Éothain und Fréanam erhoben sich, zogen ihre Schwerter und sanken auf ein Knie und sagten gleichzeitig „Wir schwören es!" Maxhelm schlug ihnen dankbar auf die Schultern.

Maxamir hatte die ganze Zeit zugehört und als sich Maxhelm bei den beiden Rohirim bedankt hatte wandte er sich an Amrothos und erbat den gleichen Schwur, den dieser auch leistete.

Am Nächsten Morgen wurde das Heer in Schlachtordnung gebracht. Es gab zwei Schlackehügel Vor dem Schwarzen Tor und dort machten sich die Männer bereit. Auf dem einen Hügel wehten der Weiße Schwan und das Weiße Pferd nebeneinander, während auf dem zweiten Hügel der Weiße Baum hochgehalten wurde. Maxhelm stand an der linken Flanke der Rohirim, wo sie an die Reihen der Krieger aus Dol Amroth stießen.

Maxhelm sah zu wie die Heerführer an das Schwarze Tor heran ritten und den Dunklen Herrscher herausforderten. Er sah wie eine schwarz gekleidete Figur aus dem Tor geritten kam und mit den Anführern sprach.

Plötzlich ertönten überall um sie herum Hörner, das Tor öffnete sich vollständig und Feinde stürmten daraus hervor, ebenso aus Höhlen und hinter einem Hügel erschien ein Bataillon Ostlinge.

Die Heerführer eilten zu ihren Truppen zurück. Éomer reihte sich rechts neben Maxhelm ein. Auf der Linken des jungen Kommandanten stand Amrothos und hinter ihm Éothain.

Maxhelm rammte seinen Speer mit dem Wimpel zwischen sich in Éothain in den Boden und zog sein Schwert. Der erste Feind Maxhelms war ein Uruk, dem der Rohirim sein Schwert in die Kehle rammte, der nächste war ein Ork, dem die Waffe Maxhelms durch den Helm fuhr. Bald achtete Maxhelm nicht mehr auf Einzelheiten bei den Gegnern. Seine Welt bestand nur noch aus Reflexen.

Auf einmal nahm er wahr wie Éomers Klinge sich nicht aus dem Körper seines Gegners löste und ein mit einem Speer bewaffneter Ork den jungen König angriff. Maxhelm durchtrennte den Speerschaft mit seinem Schwert und nutzte diesen Schwung um dem Ork den Arm abzuhacken.

Plötzlich spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz in seinem Magen. Er blickte an sich hinab und sah eine Klinge aus seinem Leib ragen, er blicke wieder auf und sah einen geifernden Uruk vor sich. Mit letzter Kraft hob Maxhelm noch einmal das Schwert und ließ es auf den Hals der Bestie niedersausen. Das Letzte was er wahrnahm waren Stimmen die riefen „Die Adler kommen!"

Maxhelm erwachte in einem weichen Bett. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen wurde aber von einer Hand auf seiner bandagierten Brust aufgehalten. Er blickte auf und sah Éowyn. „Bleibt liegen, Herr Maxhelm. Ihr seid schwer verwundet worden und wart drei Wochen lang ohne Bewusstsein" erklärte sie.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte er heiser.

Éowyn erzählte ihm was passiert war, wie Sauron niedergeworfen worden war und seine Armeen geflohen waren. Wie Éomer, Éothain und Amrothos ihn aus dem Getümmel gezogen hatten, und wie er am Leben gehalten wurde und erst vor einer Woche von Éothain, Amrothos und Maxamir nach Minas Tirith gebracht worden war.

Während er in den Häusern der Heilung lag wurde er von seinen Freunden besucht, soweit sie in der Stadt waren. Er lernte auch den Herrn Faramir kennen und Maxamir brachte seine Anvérdulias mit. Hätte Maxhelm Mearwyn nicht gekannt wäre Anvérdulias die schönste Frau gewesen die er je gesehen hatte. Sie war hochgewachsen, schwarzhaarig, hatte ein feuriges Temperament aber auch eine ausgesprochene Freundlichkeit.

Als das Heer zurückkehrte und auf dem Pelennor lagerte durfte Maxhelm wieder aufstehen.

So war er zugegen als Aragorn am nächsten Tag zum König gekrönt wurde.

Eine Woche später brach er mit dem Rest der Rohirim auf um nach Hause zurückzukehren. Zu seiner unendlichen Freude, und auch zu seinem Unglauben, war kein Mitglied seiner Éored gefallen.

Binnen einer Woche erreichten sie Edoras, welches bereits Vorkehrungen für ihre Rückkehr getroffen hatte.

Die Krieger ritten unter den Jubelrufen der Bewohner der Stadt zur Goldenen Halle hinauf.

Kaum waren sie an der Treppe angekommen als Maxhelm schon aus dem Sattel sprang und sie hinaufhastete, denn schon als sie durch die Tore geritten waren hatte er dort eine Gestalt mit wehenden blonden Haaren gesehen, die er überall erkannt hätte.

Als er oben ankam schlang er die Arme um Mearwyn und küsste sie dort oben vor den Augen des gesamten Heeres und den Bewohnern von Edoras. Und die Männer der Rohirim stießen in die Hörner und ließen den jungen Kommandanten der königlichen Wache hochleben.

Als sie sich nach Luft ringend voneinander trennten sagte Mearwyn „Es gibt da etwas, was ich dir sagen muss. Du wirst Vater werden." Maxhelm sah sie ungläubig an, dann hob er sie hoch und drehte sie lachend.

Eine Woche später vermählten sie sich.

Ungefähr drei Wochen später traf das Geleit von Arwen Undómiel in Edoras ein und vereinigte sich mit Elladan und Elrohir, welche dort auf ihre Schwester gewartet hatten.

Anfang Juli musste Maxhelm Mearwyn verlassen um Éomer nach Minas Tirith zu begleiten um König Elessar zu seiner Hochzeit zu gratulieren und Theodens Leib nach Rohan zu bringen.

Amrothos und Maxamir waren zu dieser Zeit in der Stadt anwesend und gratulierten Maxhelm überschwänglich zu seiner Vermahlung und zur bevorstehenden Geburt seines Kindes. Auch Maxamir hatte gute Neuigkeiten zu vermelden: Er und Anvérdulias hatten sich verlobt.

Als sich einige Tage später die Rohirim, König Elessar, der Herr Faramir, die Elben und die Reste der Gemeinschaft des Ringes aufmachten um König Theoden, der bis dahin in den Gewölben von Minas Tirith geruht hatte, in Rohan beizusetzen, freute es Maxhelm sehr, dass sich auch Amrothos, Maxamir und Anvérdulias dem Trupp anschlossen.

Die erste Woche des August war bereits um als sie in Edoras ankamen. Mearwyn war hocherfreut die Männer kennen zu lernen von denen ihr Mann so viel erzählt hatte. Sie freundete sich auch sofort mit Anvérdulias an, welche Mearwyn bald Fragen über die Schwangerschaft zu stellen begann, was, wie Maxhelm belustigt bemerkte, Maxamir sehr nervös werden ließ.

Drei Tage später wurde Theoden beigesetzt und Éowyn und Faramir wurden vermählt.

Weitere vier Tage vergingen und alle bis auf Faramir, Imrahil, Arwen und Anvérdulias ritten weiter nach Nordwesten.

In einem gemütlichen Tempo ritten sie nach Helms Klamm. Amrothos und Maxamir waren sprachlos im Angesicht dieser Festung.

Sie ritten weiter nach Isengard und diesmal staunte auch Maxhelm, da er die Festung noch nie gesehen hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von den Ents.

Von hier aus ritten Aragorn und Éomer wieder zurück, nur Gandalf, die Halblinge und einige Elben ritten weiter nach Nordwesten.

Es war Ende August als Maxhelm schließlich nach Edoras zurückkehrte. König Elessar und sein Gefolge blieben noch einige Tage in Edoras bevor sie nach Minas Tirith zurück ritten. Maxhelm und Mearwyn verabschiedeten sich von Amrothos, Maxamir und Anvérdulias und versprachen im Frühling zur Hochzeit von Maxamir und seiner Geliebten zu kommen.

Die Zeit verging und bis zum Einbruch des Winters musste Maxhelm immer wieder ausrücken um versprengte Gruppen von Dunländern und Ostlingen zu jagen.

Anfang Dezember brachte Mearwyn einen gesunden Knaben zur Welt. Er wurde Maxodem getauft.

Die Jahre vergingen in Frieden und zwischen Minas Tirith und Edoras herrschte ein reges kommen und gehen. Maxhelm und Mearwyn bekamen noch vier Kinder: Zwei weitere Jungen und zwei Mädchen. Éothain fand ebenfalls eine Frau und hatte zwei Söhne mit ihr. Maxamir und Anvérdulias hatten zwei Töchter und einen Sohn. Amrothos ehelichte die Tochter von Fürst Hirluin von Pinnath Gelin, mit der er drei Söhne und zwei Töchter hatte.

Die Männer pflegten eine enge Freundschaft, welche sich auch auf ihre Kinder übertrug, und zum Teil auch vertiefte.

Maxodem heiratete im Alter von zweiundzwanzig Lanvérlis, die älteste Tochter von Maxamir.

Maxhelms zweiter Sohn Maxothain ehelichte mit neunzehn Ínivrias, Amrothos` ältester Tochter.

Maxomer, sein jüngster Sohn, vermählte sich mit dreiundzwanzig mit Vérialas, Maxamirs jüngster Tochter

Maxawyn, seine älteste Tochter, heirate im Alter von achtzehn Éofain, Éothains ältesten Sohn.

Seine jüngste Tochter Morwen, die nach ihrer gondorianischen Ur-Urgrossmutter benannt war, ehelichte mit Neunzehn Imrahilis, Amrothos´ ältesten Sohn.

Maxathor, Maxamir jüngster Sohn, heiratete Alíriel, Amrothos´ jüngste Tochter.

Im letzten Jahr des Dritten Zeitalters, 3021, heiratete Éomer Lothíriel, die Tochter Imrahils. Kaum ein Jahr später wurde ihr Sohn Elfwine geboren.

Im vierunddreißigsten Jahr des Vierten Zeitalters starb Imrahil. Zu seiner Beerdigung waren auch die drei in Freundschaft und Familie verbundenen Männer zugegen.

Im siebenundfünfzigsten Jahr des Vierten Zeitalters starb Elphir, Imrahils Ältester, und Amrothos´ Lieblingsbruder. Und erneut fand die große Familie zusammen.

Im Sommer des Jahres 63 starb Éomer, König der Mark. Kaum einen Monat später verstarb auch Mearwyn im Alter von Vierundachtzig. Maxhelm, selbst bereits Siebenundachtzig aber immer noch so rüstig dass er Kommandant der Wache war, legte sein Amt als Kommandant der königlichen Wache nieder. Seine ganze Familie und alle seine Freunde fanden sich zu ihrem Begräbnis in Edoras ein.

Maxhelm verstarb drei Jahre später. Er wurde seinem Wunsch gemäß neben Mearwyn bestattet. Seit Mearwyns Tod war keiner, der ihm wichtigen Menschen mehr gestorben und so fanden sich zu seinem Begräbnis ein letztes Mal alle zusammen: Alle seine Kinder und Enkelkinder, Éothain, Fréanam, Maxamir, Amrothos, Éowyn, Merry, Aragorn, Faramir und Anvérdulias. Es wurde ein Grabstein für ihn errichtet auf dem in den Sprachen von Rohan und Gondor geschrieben stand:

_Ein treuer Freund, der niemals fehlte_

_Sein Leben oft riskierte_

_Zu retten wen er nicht mal kannte!_

_Kämpfte stolz als Sohne Eorls_

_In den Schlachten groß_

_Des Ringkriegs des dritten Zeitalters!_

_Viele grämten sich, als er ging zu den Toten_

_Ein letztes Mal die Hörner schallten_

_Auf das nie vergessen seien seine Taten!_

47


End file.
